Vis ta vie
by Sakushisuru
Summary: " Vis ta vie " les dernières paroles qu'il a prononcé , des paroles dont elle se rappellera toute sa vie et qui dans les mauvais et les bon moments l'aidera .
1. Chapter 1

Salut alors voilà c'est ma première fiction et j'espère que ça plaira:)

Ps : Vous risquez de tomber sur des fautes d'orthographes ( malgré moi ) et je m'en excuse d'avance et je vous demande d'être gentil parce que l'orthographe et moi ça fait 1237UHE832 !

Chapitre 1 :

_sur l'île de Kajika sur West Blue _

-Debouuuuut gamiiiiine ! cria une grosse voix masculine

-Gngngngng ! Il est 6h30 putain ojisan ! rouspéta une jeune fille encore sous les couverture

-Aller Apo ! Si tu sors pas dans 10 min je te lance par la fenêtre !

-Essaie toujours sale vieux ! Hahah

-Hahaaha

_sur le Moby Dick sur West Blue au même moment _

_-_AAAAAAAAAAAACCCCEEEEE JE VAIS TE BALENCER A LA FLOTTE ! gueula Satch

-Haha essaie de m'attraper avant !

Ils continuent leur couse poursuite pendant encore 10 min jusqu'à ce que Ace se plain d'avoir faim et de ne pas pouvoir courir le ventre vite ce qui ravive la colère de son ami et fais rire toute les personnes présentes .

-TERRE EN VU !

-Tiens ça tombe bien tu pourra aller faire les courses Satch , dis Ace en lui fessant un clin d'œil

-Ace tu ira avec Satch !

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi Marco ? demanda Ace au blond qui venait de prononcer sa sentence

-Oh le bébé commandant va venir avec moi !

-Je suis pas un bébé commandant ! Ça fait 2 mois que je suis commandant !

-Et moi ça fait plusieurs années ! répliqua le commandant de la 4ème division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche sur le ton du défi

-Tu veux te battre tête de banane ?

-Bah viens bébé commandant !

_Le soir dans le bar du poisson jaune sur l'île de Kajika _

Un groupe d'homme passe la porte , Apolline les regarde au dessus du contoire : des pirates . Elle se dirige vers la table :

-Bonsoir messieurs , vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Salut ma beauté ! Dit un homme avec une grosse barbe noir

-Teach , arrête donc d'embêter cette jeune fille , dis Marco avec un sourire envers elle , du saké s'il vous plais

Apolline partit chercher les bouteilles et revins quelques minutes plus tard quand le dénommer Teach lui attrapa grossièrement la taille ! Elle se débattit et réussi a se libéré de son emprise et le gifla avec colère , il lui attrapa le poignet qui se dissipa dans l'air …. Les mâchoires des pirates tombèrent jusqu'au sol et leurs yeux sortirent de leurs orbites . Et puis un pirate avec un chapeau orange tomba la tête la première dans l'assiette de son voisin qui sortis de sa surprise et cria :

-Dégage de mon assiette Ace !

-Oh mon dieux il est mort!dis Apolline affolé

\- Haha non il est narcoleptique ,lui expliqua Marco , mais dis moi c'était quoi ce que tu viens de faire la ? Tu a mangé un fruit du démon ? Et comment tu t'appelle ?

-Euh … euh … je m'appelle Apolline et oui j'ai mangé le vento vento no mi , le fruit du vent … et vous qui êtes vous ?

-Nous sommes les pirates de Barbe Blanche , moi c'est Marco le commandant de la 1er divisions , celui qui dort dans l'assiette est Portgas D Ace le commandant de la 2ème division , il est dans l'assiette de Satch le commandant de la 4ème division ….

-Enchanté , lança se dernier .

-L'homme que tu a giflé c'est Marshall D Teach et puis les autres sont des hommes de notre équipages.

-Les pirates de Barbe Blanche …

-Apo ? Ça va ? C'est pirate t'embête ?

\- Non c'est bon ojisan .

\- Salut nous sommes... commença Marco

-Je sais qui vous êtes , le coupa le vieux , je suis Trevor , ancien vice-amiral de la marine !

\- Oh comme ojisan ! dis Ace qui venait de se réveiller

\- Qui ? Demanda Trevor

\- Monkey D Garp , dis moi ça te dérange le vieux si on invite Apolline a prendre un verre avec nous ?

\- Non aller y

-Vous croyez pas que j'ai mon mot a dire non ?demanda la jeune fille , mais elle était déjà a moitié assise

Elle discuta avec Ace pratiquement toute la soirée , il était sympas . Et quand il s'endormait elle discutait avec Satch ou Marco .

-Dis t'a jamais voulu être pirate ? demanda Ace

-Oh que si ! C'est mon rêve !

-Géniale ! Alors bienvenu dans l'équipage !crièrent lui et Satch en même temps

-Oy oy doucement les gars c'est pas a vous de décider ça , leur rappela Marco , et c'est pas la peine de faire vos têtes de chien battu !

-Tu va pas me dire que Père ne serait pas d'accord ?

-Mais bien sur qu'il serait d'accord , il a bien pris Ace !dis Satch

-Tu peux répéter ça la banane ? Tu veux te battre ?

-Hahah ils sont tous le temps comme ça ?demanda Apo à Marco

-Oh que oui et des fois c'est pire ….

-T'a un problème le piaf ? Dis Satch

-Il se croit supérieur avec sa tête d'ananas ! Commenta Ace

Et pendant qu'ils se battaient pour la 15ème fois de la soirée , la jeune fille commença à ranger les bouteilles qui commençaient à s'entasser .

-Bon les gamins on va bientôt fermer , si vous voulez vous pouvez revenir demain on a un chargement de saké qui arrive et vous m'avez l'air bien costaux hein ? Aller a demain 10h!dis Trevor en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Satch

\- Bah euh d'accord monsieur le vice-amiral ! A demain Apo !

\- Bonne nuit Apo

-Bonne nuit Apo

-Bonne nuit Apo

-Bonne nuit Apo

\- Haha bonne nuit , répondis la jeune fille en souriant

Cette nuit la elle s'endormit d'un coup et elle rêva de la mer , la liberté , des pirates , Ace , Satch , Marco et même Barbe Blanche , Gold Roger , son ojisan .

Le lendemain se leva et découvrit le 2ème et le 4ème commandant devant la porte à 9h30

\- Je suis désolée qu'on soit autant en avance mais Ace avait l'air pressé de te voir... dis Satch

Le brun la regarda avec un de ses sourires qui pouvait faire craquer n'importe qui . Elle rougis puis détourna la tête ce qui fis grandir son sourire .

\- Tiens les gamins vous êtes déjà là ?demanda le vieux Trevor qui venait d'arriver , prenez un café tans que vous êtes là !

_Sur le Moby Dick au même moment _

\- Elle s'appelle Apolline , et je te paris que Ace va tous faire pour la ramener dans l'équipage

\- Tu sais très bien que elle sera la bienvenue si elle le souhaite , on a toujours de la place sur le Moby Dick ! répondit Edward Newgate

_Sur l'île de Kajika sur le chemin du bar _

-Il est trop cool ton fruit du démon !dis Ace des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant les caisses de saké qui volaient dans l'air contrôlé par la jeune fille , tu peux voler toi aussi ?

-Oui

\- Woooooooow trop cooooool tu nous montre ?demandèrent les deux garçons

-Haha quand on aura déposé les caisses

Elle ouvrit la porte du bar du poisson jaune , et un fracas se fit entendre , les caisses de saké en lévitation venaient de tomber au sol .

\- Que c'est-il passer ici?demanda Ace

Apolline ne savait pas , elle était choquée , ses muscles refusaient de bouger . Les tables et les chaises étaient retournées , cassées . Les bouteilles , les verres aussi .


	2. Chapter 2

Bon les gars , là j'ai écris 2 chapitres ( pour l'instant ) en une aprèm mais je serais sûrement pas aussi rapide parce que c'était mon dernier jour de vacances aujourd'hui .

Bref si ça vous plais ou même si ça vous plais pas dites le moi , ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas .

Ps- Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes je fais de mon mieux mais essayer juste de pas m'engueuler pour ça et j'espère que ça vous plais quand même .

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

\- Que c'est-il passer ici?demanda Ace

Apolline ne savait pas , elle était choquée , ses muscles refusaient de bouger . Les tables et les chaises étaient retournées , cassées . Les bouteilles , les verres aussi . Des gens s'étaient battu ici , mais qui ?

\- Ojisan ?dit-elle d'une fois a peine audible , Ojisan , OJISAN ?

La jeune fille courut à l'étage , dans la chambre de son grand-père , dans la cuisine , dans la cave : il était introuvable !

-Apolline viens voir !

C'était Ace , il avait peut être trouvé un indice , elle dévala les escaliers quatre par quatre . Le jeune homme lui tendit une lettre tachée de sang :

Salut poupée

Si tu veux revoir le vieux vivant rejoint moi au repère

Je compte bien te demander ce que tu me dois : ta main .

Ton fiancé, Amu

La brune tomba à genoux , le regard dans le vide . C'était sa faute , sa faute si son grand-père était sûrement mort ou en grand danger . Sa faute si le bar était dévasté , sa faute , sa faute , sa faute .

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux , elle baisa la tête , ses long cheveux lui cachant le visage . Ace s'accroupit a côté d'elle , doucement il remit sa grande mèche brune derrière son oreille , lui sourit et dis :

-Qui est Amu ?

-A par ton fiancé

-Ce n'est pas mon fiancé

-Alors qui c'est ?

-Un brigand des montagnes qui était un jour venu avec ses hommes au bar

-Et ?

-Il étais tomber amoureux de moi et j'ai refusais et ojisan les a mis dehors , ils étaient tous en colère et le chef , Amu , a juré de ne repartir que quand je l'aurais épouser ….

-Bon , Satch ! Tu va retourné au Moby Dick et tu va dire à Père que je vais sauver l'ex vice-amiral Trevor , dis Ace avec un sérieux rare venant de lui .

-Tu es sur que ça ira tous seul ? Tu n'es qu'un bébé commandant !répondis son ami avec un clin d'œil pour la jeune fille

-Tais toi banane

-Hhah bon aller ! Bonne chance Ace ! Essaie de pas tuer Apolline ! Ça serait dommage elle pourrait pas rejoindre notre équipage , hahah

Elle lui sourit reconnaissante . Et il partit . Elle expliqua à Ace où était leur repère , ils attendirent la nuit et partirent .

_Au repère des brigands des montagnes _

-Je pensais pas que ça serai aussi simple de capturer l'ex vice-amiral Trevor , je dois avouer que je suis déçu !cracha Amu

-Je suis vieux moi , salle gosse ! Elle ne t'épousera pas tu sais , elle préfère mourir !

-Mais ce n'est pas elle qui va mourir , c'est toi le vieux ! Mouahaha

_Au même moment à l'entrée du repère_

Ace et Apolline rentèrent par une fenêtre laissait ouverte. On appelait ça un repère mais en réalité c'était un château en ruine dont certaine salle où le groupe de brigands vivaient était restauré . La jeune fille savait très bien où était son grand-père . Elle guida le bébé commandant jusqu'à la salle principale et la caché derrière un rideau elle se tourna vers lui :

-Bon Amu est pour moi okay ?

-Et moi je prends qui? demanda-t-il boudeur

-Tous les sous-fifres qui viendront nous embêter et tu récupère mon grand-père.

-Je me tape le salle boulot quoi !

-Exactement!dit-elle avec un sourire

-Bon bah c'est partis : A L'ATTAQUE !

Et là Ace fit une chose tellement stupide , il se jeta au milieu de la salle , au milieu des brigands...

-Oh le con … ne pu s'empêcher de dire Apo un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Elle ne pu que le suivre et le rejoignis

-Salut Amu , lança-t-elle

-Poupée !il l'a dévisagea un moment , c'est ça ta robe de mariée ? Chacun ses goûts après tout

-Crève !

Elle se jeta sur lui et lui donna un coup de pied en plein dans le ventre , sans lui laisser le temps de souffler elle utilisa sa technique préféré: kichuunoudo ( concentration dans l'air ) qui consiste à créer deux vents de forte puissance opposée dans la même direction pour écraser se qu'il y a au point d'intersection de ces deux vents , et là en l'occurrence le point d'intersection c'était le chef des brigands des montagnes .Il se releva en riant :

-A mon tour

Il sortit un pistolet qu'il braqua sur la brune , la balle l'a transperça

-Merde , ça doit être son fruit du démon … heureusement que j'ai mes balles en granit marin mouahah , se dit-il a lui même

La jeune fille n'avais pas prévu et elle se rendis compte trop tard et se pris la balle dans l'épaule mais se retient de hurler . Elle jeta un coup d'œil a Ace qui brûlait tranquillement les brigands qui s'en prenaient à lui , il l'a vit à lui sourit , elle lui rendit son sourire .

-Je vous dérange?demanda une grossière voix

-Oui Amu , tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis?répliqua Apolline

-Oh une rebelle , j'aime ça !

-Va te faire foutre

Il lui attrapa le poignet mais elle plus rapide saisit le sien elle le tordit , il hurla et saisit un couteau , elle esquive , encore et encore . Mais la brune n'avait pas prévu que la balle en granit marin serait toujours dans son épaule donc comme elle ne peut plus utiliser son fruit du démon elle doit se battre comme tous le monde . Elle fait valser ses pieds elle le touche et l'envoie voler . Sauf que Amu contre attaque il court vers elle et la plaque au sol , et l'embrasse dans le cou et remonte de plus en plus ! Il est trop lourd , elle n'arrive pas à se dégager ! Ça sera donc ça sont premiers baiser ? Allongée sous un type crasseux , une épaule en sang sous le regard de son grand-père dans une et d'un type qu'elle a rencontré hier seulement qui a accepter de l'aider et qui ai pas trop mal … puis Apolline se ressaisit ! Comment pouvait-elle penser à Ace de cette façon alors qu'Amu lui embrassait le menton ? Elle mordit le premier morceau de chair du brigand qu'elle trouva , il hurla et se dégagea mais pour se venger il saisit sa cheville et la tordit dans le mauvais sens … Là par contre elle hurla et de sa jambe valide lui donna un coup de pied dans l'entre jambe ! A son tour de hurler ! Avec son doigts il pressa la blessure par balle de la jeune fille , qui hurla à son tour . Mais cette fois ci elle régit et se releva sauf qu'elle avait oublier sa jambe brisée … Elle allait retombé mais quelqu'un l'attrapa , elle sentit une chaleur apaisante et une odeur épicer l'enivrée . Ace regarda l'homme au sol

-Hiken

Et voilà s'en était finis Amu , Apolline colla sa tête contre son torse chaud , il l'a reposa au sol et partis chercher l'ex vice-amiral Trevor .

-Tu es vraiment ma stupide petite fille , merci Portgas D Ace

Le commandant prit la brune dans ses bras :

-Aller on y va , tu peux marcher le vieux ?

-Mais qu'es-que tu crois gamin bien sur !

-Ace lâche moi tout de suite ! Je peux marcher !

-Mais oui c'est çà bien sur , haha !

* Pan *

Une personne tomba au sol , touchée en plein cœur .

-OJISAN !

Un brigand des montagnes qui n'était pas mort avec réussi a attraper son pistolet et a tiré , maintenant il était brûlé .

Apolline avait craqué , elle avait réussi à retenir ses larmes jusque maintenant mais la c'était trop ! De plus , tous était sa faute , sa faute , sa faute , sa faute .

-Apo , dit Trevor d'une faible voix , A po ne pleur pas s'il te plais , Apo je suis désolée , Apo regarde moi , je vais mourir alors écoute moi , Vis ta vie , pars avec les pirates , fait ce que

tu veux mais vis ta vie ! Tu m'entends ? Vis ta vie !

-Ojisan …

Et il s'éteignit .

-Ace …

-Oui ?

-Brûle son corps s'il te plais et Ace , je veux vivre ma vie …

Elle sombra dans l'inconscient .

-Merde Apo !

Il brûla l'ex vice-amiral Trevor pris la jeune fille dans ses bras et fit brûler le repère de ces enfoirés .

_« Vis ta vie » les dernières paroles qu'il a prononcé , des paroles dont elle se rappellera toute sa vie et qui dans les mauvais et les bon moments l'aidera ._


	3. Chapter 3

Bon bah les petits gars , il est 21h23 et j'écris mon 3ème chapitre de la journée ! Nice for me !

Je suis sur que vous en avez rien à battre ! Vous voulez juste lire le chapitre ( si y a des gens qui les lisent … bref au pire j'écris pour moi ) Aller c'est partit !

Ps- Toujours pareil pour l'orthographe:)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Une jeune fille courait après un vieux monsieur :

-Ojisan ! Où va tu ?

Mais le vieux ne l'attend pas et saute dans le vide , la fillette se penche au dessus du trous , elle tend l'oreille il y a comme un grondement , un grondement de plus en plus fort , comme si ça se rapprocher …. Un énorme diable rouge sortis du trous et fit tomber la fille a la renverse :

-Je suis Amu , l'esprit des montagnes , j'ai tuer ton grand-père et maintenant c'est ton tour gamine !

Ace attendait depuis quatre jours à côté du lit de la jeune fille qu'il avait ramenait en sang , personne n'avait réussi à lui faire quitter son poste , c'est à peine si il s'accordait de manger , boire et dormir ce qui pour lui était une chose bien pire que pour tout les autres personnes . Les infirmières l'avaient au début forcé à attendre a la porte mais quand elles avaient vu son air inquiet qu'elles avaient rarement vu sur le visage du jeune commandant , elles avaient cédaient . De temps en temps quand Ace tombait de fatigue , de faim , de soif , Satch qui avait connu la jeune fille le remplaçait .

Elle a bougé se dis Ace en se rapprochant du lit … Non je dois encore rêver …. Elle plisse les yeux … Elle se réveille …

-Salut ...dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible

Ne pouvant pas résister , il l'a prit dans ses bras .

-Oy doucement Ace , rire-t-elle

-Tu sais que tu nous a fait une belle peur à tous.

-Je savais pas que tu tenais tellement à moi ...

-Tu croyais quoi?Bien sur que je tiens à toi gamine !répliqua-t-il en lui fessant un clin d'œil

Elle rougis et ça le fit rire

-Mais dis moi … Où suis-je ?

-Mais sur le Moby Dick pardi hahaha

-Quoi ?! Tu m'a kidnappé ?

-Quoi ?! Mais non c'est toi m'a dit que tu voulais vivre ta vie ! Et puis si j'attendais que tu te réveille pour me dire ce que tu voulais faire on serait encore là haut ! Tu a dormis 4 jours ! On commençait à te surnommer « la Belle au Bois Dormant » , et puis t'a faillis mourir ! T'avais perdu trop de sang et si je t'aurai pas emmener sur le Moby Dick on aurait peut être jamais trouver de donneur compatible et puis c'est pas avec les petits médecins de ton petit village qu'on aurai pu te sauver au moins sur le Moby Dick on a des infirmières super fortes !

Elle le regardait d'un œil amusé , il s'était réellement inquiété pour elle et elle en était fière .

-Viens , on va voir Père !dit-il énergiquement

-Quoi ?! Maintenant mais je viens seulement de me réveillée !

-Et alors ?

-Je dois avoir une tête horrible

-Hum huuum oui , enfin comme d'hab quoi ,répondit-il avec son magnifique sourire

-Ah oui tu va voir si j'ai une salle gueule !

Elle saisit l'oreiller et lui lança en pleine tête , il esquiva d'une roulade et il arriva sur le lit et pour se venger il l'a plaqua contre le matelas et se rapprocha doucement de son visage …

-Je pourrai faire tout ce que je veux … dit-il d'un air mystérieux

-Et que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre

-Qui sait … il pourrait se passer tellement de chose ….

Et paf il retomba au sol , Apolline au dessus de lui

-Et maintenant ? Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ?lui lança-t-elle

-C'est un défie ?

-Peut être bien ….

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes … et... elle le mordit

-Mais … qu'es qui te prends?demanda-t-il en fessant la moue

-Je ne t'ai jamais dis que ça serai facile et je déteste perdre !

Elle voulait jouer ? Ils allaient joué ! Mais il gagnerait ! Obligé !

-Bonjour je m'appelle Apolline , je suis la petite fille de l'ex vice-amiral de la Marine Trevor

-Enchanté , je suis Edward Newgate , qui sont tes parents ?

-Euh … ils sont mort .

-D'accord mais qui sont-il ? Tu sais je ne risque pas de te viré à cause de ça ! Guraguragura

-Et bien je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir juste qu'ils appelaient Rose et George c'était des pirates, ils ont était tuer par la Marine , par Z plus précisément , et c'est pour ça que mon grand-père à quitter la marine et aussi pour nous élever moi et mon frère , Josh qui maintenant est dans l'armée révolutionnaire …

-Guraguragura et bien Apolline , veut-tu devenir ma fille ?

-Hahah avec joie !

-Bien maintenant parlons de Ace !

-Euh oui ….

-Vous allez vous mariez ?

-On ne sort pas ensemble!répondit la jeune fille avec des gouttes derrière la tête ( oui désolée je sais pas comme dire mais vous voyez comme Nami quand Luffy fait des conneries:) )

-Tu deviens donc en même temps ma belle-fille et ma fille

-Il a rien écouter a ce que j'ai dis …

-Guraguraguragura ! Ce soir on va faire une fête en l'honneur de votre nouvelle sœur!lança-t-il au commandant qui attendait près de la porte

-Salut , moi c'est Izou ,dis un travesti , commandant de la seizième division

-Moi c'est Curiel , dixième division

-Haruta , douzième division

-Vista , cinquième

-Joz , troisième division

Pendant au moins un heure tous le monde se présenta à Apo . Puis Ace apporta l'alcool et ce fut l'euphorie .

Apolline c'était écarté du groupe et regardait les étoiles qui reflétaient dans la mer .

-C'est mauvais de trop réfléchir tu sais ?dis Ace en s'approchant , à quoi tu pense ?

-A mon grand-père,répondit-elle le regard perdu

-Ça va ?

-Il est mort …

-Oui je sais c'est dur

Elle le regarde les yeux remplis de larmes , il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la consoler :

-Tu sais ce qui te ferrai du bien ? Un concours de boisson !

-J'ai grandis dans un bar , les concours de boisson je connais !

-Je suis imbattable !

-On pari ?

Il l'a prend par la main et l'emmène a une table , il y a Marco , Joz , Satch , Vista , Izou , Teach et d'autres membres dont elle ne se rappelait plus les noms .

-Moi et la jeune fille voudrions jouer !

-C'est pas un truc pour les amateurs gamine tu devrais mieux regarder , dis Joz

-Ah oui ? Lequel de nous deux tiens le plus longtemps d'après toi ?

Il lui sourit :

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Quelques minutes plus tard il ne restait que Marco , Ace , Satch , Joz et Apolline ! Izou et Vista venaient de tomber ! Apolline ne lâchait mais elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait , Marco lui buvait tranquillement , Satch et Ace avait l'air en compétition mais elle , elle surveillait Joz , il n'allait pas tarder a tomber , elle le voyait … et deux verres plus tard , plus de Joz ! Elle avait gagner ! Il restait d'autre concurrents mais elle avait battu un commandant qui l'avait défié ! Elle était fier mais 2 verres plus tard elle partit rejoindre Joz , Izou et Vista …

Ace prit la jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras , qu'es qu'elle était belle … Il se dit qu'il pourrait l'embrasser et gagner son pari … Mais ça serai mal et il ne pourrai pas voir son visage à se moment et c'est ce qu'il voulait le plus. Il ne se résigna pas à la recoucher à l'infirmerie et l'emmena dans sa chambre , l'allongea sur le côté gauche de son lit et lui se coucha sur le côté droite et s'endormit à ses côtés .


	4. Chapter 4

Oy oy ! Les gars ! Vous savez que j'écris pas pour les reviews mais c'est juste que c'est plaisant de voir que des gens lisent alors j'aimerai bien avoir leur avis … voilà voilà

Ps- Vous savez … orthographe …

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Apolline était bien , dans des draps en coton , ça sentait les épices et il fessait bon , elle serait bien restée là comme ça , oubliant tout , juste rester là couché dans les draps … Elle ouvra doucement les yeux … pour se retrouver nez à nez avec … Ace …

-Good morning sweetie

-Ace … Pourquoi je suis dans ton lit?dit-elle d'une voix calme

-Et bien je ne savais pas où te mettre hier soir alors …répondit-il en souriant

-Ne me dis pas que … Tu n'en a pas profité j'espère ! Ça serait de la triche !

-Tu me crois capable d'une chose pareil , il fit une moue outragé , tu me rends triste

-Oh mais non Ace voyons ne pleur pas

Elle saute sur son dos et le serre dans ses bras , il l'attrape et la fait basculer , se place au dessus d'elle et plonge son regard nuit dans les yeux bleu comme la mer de la jeune fille .

-Tiens tien … il se peut que je réussisse mon défi plus rapidement que prévu …

Elle lui lança un sourire espiègle qui se transforme vite en incompréhension totalement . Il rit :

-Hahaha tu crois vraiment que j'allais retombé dans le piège

-T'as pas le droit d'utiliser le fluide pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir , c'est de la triche

-Alors comme ça tu peux utiliser ton fruit du démon et pas moi ?

-Oui tout a fait

Et par je ne sais quel miracle elle réussit a se dégager de son emprise

-Le dernier arrivé au petit déjeuner a perdu

-Prépare toi à perdre

Marco buvait tranquillement son café quand deux individus arrivèrent en trompe dans le réfectoire :

-MARCO !criait la jeune fille , Ace il fait rien que m'embêter !

-Quoi mais c'est toi !dis le garçon qui était trempée de la tête au pied , tu m'as lancé dans l'eau alors que je ne sais pas nager !

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu sais pas voler toi ,lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil

-Ah oui ? Et tu veux qu'on voit le quel de nous deux résiste le mieux au feu ?

-Tu me lances un défi là ?

-Absolument !

-ÇAAAA SUUUUFFIIIIIT !cria Marco énervé d'avoir était déranger dans sa pause café , tous les deux de corvée épluchage de pomme de terre et lavage de pont !

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi ton problème le piaf?demandèrent les deux jeunes en même temps

-Vous m'avez bien entendu ! Allez aider Satch en cuisine !dit-il le premier commandant on montrant la porte du doigt , et pas de bêtise

-Un jour faudra qu'on lui fasse qu'on lui règle son compte à lui !dit Ace à Apolline

-Oui ! Faut le décoincée

-Quoi ? Vous avez quelques choses à dire les gamins ?

-NAN , TETE D'ANANAS !répondirent les deux en même temps

-Hahahah et bien ils sont bien trouvés ces deux là , dis Izou qui venait d'arriver

-Oui même un peu trop bien , ils ne font que des conneries et ils se donnent tout le temps des défie !

-De vrai gamin!Hhahah

-Hahaha

-Saluuuuut Satch !

-Dégagez les gamins vous allez encore cassez quelque chose !

-Au revoiiiiir Satch !

Il repartirent heureux d'être dispenser de leur corvée et préparèrent l'opération qu'ils nommèrent « la farce du pigeons » .

Marco après une après midi chargée , je coucha sur un transat et sombrat dans le sommeil …

-Hahahahahaha

-Hahahaha

-Guraguragura

-Hihihihih

Marco fut réveiller en sursaut par des rires , il vit pleins de têtes tournaient vers lui …

-Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il?demanda la victime

-Hahahah , lui répondirent ses camarades

Il se leva et vit que sous son derrière on avait placer des œufs , accroché un panneau « perchoir de Marco » sur le transat et un ananas fortement maquiller qui ressemblait vaguement à une femme a quelques centimètres de sa tête .

-AAAAAAACE, APOOOOOOOLINEEEEEE , rugit-il

-Hhahahahahah tu devrais voir ta tête c'est trop !dit la jeune fille tordu de rire par terre

-Avoue quand même qu'elle était bonne !lui dit son ami

Fou de rage il les attrapa , un dans chaque main et les balança par dessus bord

-Marco c'est pas cool ! C'est pas toi qui devrait aller les chercher!le rouspéta Haruta

-Tans pis , il fallait que le défoule … les salles gamins !

Des hommes venaient de les remonter a bord , ils crachaient des l'eau

-PUTAIN MEC T'ES TARE ?!

-Oui sûrement

-ON AURAIT PU SE NOYER !

-Oui je sais

-ET ARRETE D'ETRE AUSSI CALME !

-TRES BIEN ALORS JE GUEULE T'ES CONTENT ?MAINTENANT VOUS ETES PUNIS ! VOUS FAITES BEAUCOUP TROP DE CONNERIES ENSEMBLE !

-Euh Marco-sama … ça veut dire quoi ça ?demanda Apolline en se fessant toute mignonne

-Vous serez séparé la plus tard du temps ! Ace fait encore plus de connerie depuis que tu es là !

-Wow Marco doucement t'y va un peu fort là , c'était juste une blague ! Les défendis Vista

-Monsieur le commandant de la 1er division de Barbe Blanche est au dessus de tout cela !dit Ace avec colère

Ils se rapprochèrent , Apolline s'interpose en eux , suivis par Haruta

-Ace , calme toi c'est rien d'accord ?

-Non Apo c'est pas rien ! Il est jaloux c'est tout !

-Quoi ? Moi jaloux de qui ? De elle ? Qu'es que tu crois ? Qu'es qu'elle a pour elle ? A par sa jolie gueule ? Elle est faible , inconnue , pleurnicharde et j'en passe !répondit Marco avec une colère qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu

Elle le regardait les yeux plein de larme et elle s'enfuie en courant

-Apo attend , essaya de la retenir Ace , Voilà c'est bon t'es content de toi ? Tout ça pour une blague ? C'est quoi ton problème au juste ? T'es vraiment un connard !

-Mais réponds au moins

-( aucune réponse )

-(aucune réponse de Ace)

-Je … suis … dé...dé..déso...désolé … articula-t-il , je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris …

-C'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses mec , ça arrive a tout le monde de dérailler , mais tu l'a vexé la je pense …

C'était une chose que Ace avait la chance d'avoir , il pardonnait vite … mais si il ne vous pardonnait pas rapidement vous pouviez toujours attendre , il fit une accolade a son ami et partis à la recherche de la jeune fille pour lui présenter ses excuses . Il l'a trouva dans la chambre de Ace :

-Euh … Apolline … ?

-Va t'en !répondit la jeune fille en pleur

-Je suis venu m'excuser …

-T'excuser d'avoir dit ce que tout le monde pense bas mais que personne n'a osé me dire ?

-Quoi ? Mais non bien sur que non ! Tout le monde t'adore ici ! Tu es une super sœur pour tous !

-Je te jure ! Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être énervé comme ça … c'est juste que je n'aime pas être ridiculiser et Ace le sait … toi tu ne le savais pas … disons que maintenant tu le sais … Aller ne boude pas … S'il te plais

Il avait l'air si triste et désolé …

-Je suis désolée … finit-elle par crachait

-Ah oui … euh … mais pourquoi ?demanda-t-il étonnait

-Et bien pour la « farce de pigeon » …

Il sourit , s'approche et la serre dans ses bras .

-Euh Marco ? Tu m'a touché là ? Incroyable ? C'est fou

Il l'a relâche et la frappe derrière la tête .

-Je voulais juste faire image d'un gentil grand frère !

-Hhahahah , aller viens , on va prouver à Ace que je ne suis pas si méchant que ça !

-Apolline !

Ace lui sauta dans les bras

-Oui nous sommes réconciliés !lui dit-elle en désignant Marco à sa gauche

-Ah cool … On part en mission dans 2h !cria-t-il de joie

-Nan ? Trop bien !

-Attendez depuis quand elle est dans ta division ?demanda le 1er commandant

-Bah je le savais pas non plus mais c'est trop coooooool ! On pourra embêter les hommes de ma division !

-Ouaiiiiiis je vais préparée mes affaires … euh attend je n'ai pas d'affaire … il faut que j'aille faire les magasins !

-Euh on verra ça plus tard , lui dit-il avec un sourire gêné , prends dans mes t-shirts !

-D'accord merci

_2h plus tard _

-Ne faites pas de bêtises , ne tombez pas à la mer , et ne martyrisez pas les hommes!leur dit Marco

-Oui tonton ,firent les deux ado insolant

-Tonton ? Et pourquoi par papa tans que vous y êtres bande de salle jeune ?

-Parce que c'est lui notre papa!répondit Apolline en montrant du doigt Barbe blanche

-Guraguraguragura , bonne chance mes enfants

-Merci paternel , lui lança Ace avec un signe de main , à bientôt les gars !

Et leur bateau partit porter par les vagues sous le soleil couchant .


	5. Chapter 5

MERCI ! Au personne qui m'ont donner leur avis !

Vous savez que je pense tout le temps à mon histoire , j'ai tout le temps plein d'idée et du coup je me concentre plus sur mes études … ou lala rien ne va

Ahah on s'en fous

pssssss- devinez quoi ? L'orthographe;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

-WAAAAAOU ! On croule sous l'or !criait Apolline

-T'a jamais vu autant d'or ou quoi?lui demanda un marin

-Tu crois que quand on travaille dans un bar avec son grand-père on gagne autant?répliqua-t-elle

-BAAATEEEAU EN VU ! C'EST LA MAAAARINE !

-On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser!lança Ace , une lueur venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux

Apolline courut jusqu'à la rambarde et vu au loin le navire qui affirmait fièrement les couleurs de la Marine .

-Rendez-vous ! Vous êtes cernées!cria un homme au costume jaune lentement

-Merde c'est un amiral , cracha un pirate

-Salut Kizaru , comment tu va?demanda Ace

-Portgas D Ace , qui est donc la jeune femme qui t'accompagne?dit l'amiral en tournant lentement la tête vers elle

-Elle s'appelle Apolline , elle est nouvelle dans l'équipage , c'est la petite-fille de l'ex vice-amiral Trevor !répondit-il tout content

-Arrête de lui raconter baka !s'exclama la concernée en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête

-Ne me traite pas de baka , je suis ton supérieur !

-Ah oui ? BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

-Arrête ça...

-La petite-fille de Trevor ? Je l'ai bien connu!dis un homme qui venait de faire son entré , il avait une grosse moustache noir et il était tout petit

-Ah oui et vous êtes qui?demanda la jeune fille en levant un sourcil

-Le vice-amiral Mardi voyons !

-Le vice-amiral Mardi ? Jamais entendu parler !

-Je pense que tu te souviendrai d'un gars qui s'appelle Mardi !en rajouta Ace

L'homme devient rouge écarlate , derrière l'amiral Kizaru riait et bientôt tout le monde , pirates comme marines se moquèrent du petit homme .

-Bien que tu sois la petite-fille de mon maître , tu va payé pour ton affront ! De plus tu a choisis la voie de la piraterie , comme tes parents ! Répliqua Mardi

A ces seuls paroles , Apolline vu rouge , jamais elle ne parlait de ses parents , ça l'a rendais triste et il était mort à cause de la Marine , et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que son grand-père avait l'avait quitter .

-Oy oy oy , très bien , moi je prends points ardents et toi tu prend la gamine, essaye de pas de faire tuer par une gosse Mardi !dit Kizaru

Nouveau rire

-Je vais vous ramené sa tête amiral !

-Viens la chercher ! Lança Apolline comme un défi

-Euh Apo tu peux pas lui lançais des défis ! C'est à moi que tu donne des défis !dit Ace jaloux

-FERME LA BAKA !lui répondirent l'équipage de pirates

Le vice-amiral Mardi se jeta sur Apolline qui réagit un peu trop tard , manque de son fruit du démon et elle serait tomber à la renverse .

-Hum un fruit du démon … je vois …

Il se lança sur elle , elle l'esquiva et déclencha son attaque favorite : kichuunoudo ( deux vent dans des directions oposé en direction d'une personne se qui fait que la personne au centre est compressé , ce qui peut entraîne de violente blessure voir dans certain cas comme les civils , les enfants ou les personnes agés : la mort – pour les personnes qui n'aurait pas suivis Apolline utilise cette attaque dans le chapitre 2 contre Amu ) , il fut littéralement broyé et soulevé dans les airs , puis il retomba au sol le visage dégoulinant de sang . La jeune fille sourit heureuse que son attaque ait porter ses fruits mais elle ne put savourait longtemps sa victoire ; Mardi se tenait devant elle , enfin non il était dérrière ... voyait-elle double ? Elle se crut folle , elle essaya de faire s'envoler les deux vice-amiral mais l'un deux lui attrapa les bras , l'autre les jambes et un troisième qui sortait de je ne sais où sortit un poignard qu'il planta sans essitation dans la cuisse de la maleureuse , les autres Mardi qui la tenait utiliser le fluide ce qui l'empeché de se disoudre dans l'air . Elle eut un hochey de douleur lorsqu'il retira la lame de sa cuisse .

-Je peux crée plusieur version de moi , des clones si tu veux ... un fruit du démon !dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches , devine le plus drole ? C'est ton grand-père qui m'a appris à m'en servir

hahahahah

-Tu veux savoir un truc sympas que ma appris le vieux aussi ?demanda-t-elle sur un ton mystérieux , atorakushon ( attraction ) !

Mardi fut attiré par elle par un vent violent mais ne put se dégager .

-Keru kaze ( frapper du pied + vent (( désolée mais je parle pas japonnais couramment les gars ))

Il fut frappé en plein dans l'abdomen par une puissance sur humaine qui égalisé la force des coups de pied de Garp le héros – il le savait pour y avoir goûter de nombreuse année – ce qui était très étonnant : le vent amplifié la puissance de son coup de pied et c'était vraiment remarquable … ne trouve pas l'ennemie formidable se dit le petit homme . Il allait frappé à son tour quand il fut plaquer contre la coque du bateau puis il fut transpercer par de « fils » de vent : comme si des aiguilles le transpercé mais c'était du vent , il soufrait le martyr...

Un peu plus loin Ace au points ardents et l'amiral Kizaru se battait tranquillement et discuter :

-Pas mal dis donc votre nouvelle recru Apollinaire!commenta l'amiral en le visant d'un rayon de lumière

-Apolline , oui elle est puissante : elle va battre ton vice-amiral en un rien de temps!dit le brun en esquivant le rayon

-N'en soit pas si sur … on verra bien …

Apolline était perdu : elle était entouré de 15 Mardi ! Elle se fessait frapper de tout les côtés puis d'un coup ils avaient tous fusionnés pour faire un Mardi géant ! Ce qui était vraiment très effrayant ! Et puis ce mec avait aussi une obsession pour les couteaux ! Elle se fessait planter de partout et si il continuait elle allait sûrement se vider de son sang . En un coup de pied du géant elle se retrouva au sol , incapable de bouger tellement le petit homme devenu grand était lourd au dessus d'elle : Voilà , se dit-elle , je vais mourir écrasée sous un petit prétentieux !

-Dis moi Mademoiselle petite-fille de l'ex vice-amiral Trevor , comment se fait-il que tu sois si faible ? Aurai-tu hérité des gènes de faible pirate qu'étaient tes parents ?

Une force imaginaire lui redonna la force de se relevé et se faire tomber le géant qui m'avais pas beaucoup d'équilibre !

-Apo !criait Ace , on se tire viens ! J'ai aucune chance contre l'amiral et j'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre contre lui là et puis on a plein d'homme blesser et on est en retard on a pas le temps ! Tu lui réglera son compte un autre jour !

-J'espère que tu rigole … Il a insulté ma famille et moi par la suite de plus j'ai parais que je le battrais , repliais vous si vous voulez mais moi je ne partirai qu'une fois que je l'aurai vaincu !

-Apo nan … , mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus et était repartis dans son combat , Baka … ok les gars prenait le navire et partez , laissez moi mon striker j'attends Apo !

Le combat avait repris de plein fouet , coup de couteau par là , vent d'une violence inouïe par là , le match était serré et les deux adversaires étaient à bout de force! Quand l'un lançait une puissante attaque l'autre en lançait une plus puissante juste après mais aucun de voulait tomber le premier , et ils étaient près à en payer les pots cassés !

-Tu va mourir gamine et t'a carrière de pirate va s'arrêtait avant d'avoir commencé !

-Désolée pour toi mon choux mais tu ne deviendra jamais amiral ! Tu sera mort d'ici quelque temps !

Un clone Mardi attrapa la jeune fille par le cou pour l'étrangler avec le fluide pendant qu'un autre arrivait avec un couteau – et oui encore – qu'il sortit naturellement de sa poche .

-Adieu chérie !

Il visa le cœur , mais elle réussit a se dégager mais se pris le couteau dans le ventre à la place …

Du sang dégoulinait sur ses vêtements et les long de son corps .

-APPPPPPPO !cria Ace qui avait l'air en assez mauvaise posture avec Kizaru

Voilà … c'est bon je vais mourir sans avoir pu devenir pirate , une vrai de vrai , reconnu et craint dans le monde , c'était bien triste , se dit-elle . Elle retira la lame de son abdomen avec une lenteur froide .

-Crève .

Dit-elle avec douceur puis

-Senpuu

Le ciel se couvrit , des vents d'une vitesse surnaturel formèrent d'énorme cyclone et liquidèrent le pont de tout les marines présent , la mer se déchaîna et le navire de la marine tangua , Apolline s'approcha doucement du vice-amiral Mardi et lui planta la lame qu'il avait tentait de lui rentrer dans le cœur au même endroit avec une froideur terrifiante .

Ace l'a saisit par la taille et sauta dans son striker sans ménagement pour la jeune fille qui saignait abondamment de sa blessure au ventre , il était en colère contre elle ! Les marines qui restait sur le navire et l'amiral ne s'occupèrent même pas d'eux trop choqué par ce qu'ils venaient de voir ou a essayer de sauver leur bateau .

Une fois assez loin et quand la mer fut calme , Ace arrêta le striker en plein milieu de l'océan .

Ils n'avaient rien dit pendant tout le trajet ,Apolline qui était assise se leva pour se retrouver au même niveau que lui et le regarda dans les yeux , une main sur sa blessure :

-Mais tu es complètement folle ? Tu a mis en péril la vie de tout l'équipage et la tienne ! Quand je te donne un ordre tu dois le respecter , tu fais partis de cet équipage et tu dois le respect à tes supérieurs quand il te donne un ordre ! Surtout dans ce genre de période de crise ! Okay ? dit-il avec colère

Elle savait qu'elle l'avait énervé et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut faire une chose aussi stupide mais c'était plus fort qu'elle … cette homme si prétentieux l'avait énervé ! De plus il avait parlé de son grand-père … ojisan .. pensa-t-elle .

-Je … je … je suis désolée Ace … , elle baisa les yeux , Je ne le referai plus .

-Y a intérêt , ajouta-t-il en fessant les yeux noirs euh Apo … Merde Apo … Putain …

La jeune fille venait de s'écroulait sur le sol , elle avait perdu trop de sang et était trop épuisé par le combat .


	6. Chapter 6

Merci beaucoup robinnico9978 pour son soutien;)

ps- you know what i say …

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Apolline était réveillée depuis au moins une heure , elle regarde Ace dormir à son chevet , elle s'en voulait tellement et il devait tellement lui en vouloir , elle se laissait bercer par les balancement du bateau .

-Arrête de me matter …

-Tu ne dors pas Ace ?

-Et toi Apolline ?

Le garçon releva la tête et lui sourit de pleine dents , il n'avait pas l'air fâché ouf ! Il l'a prit dans ses bras :

-Tu n'a même pas attendu que j'ai finis de t'engueuler pour t'endormir haha !

-Euh … désolée

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est bon je vais pas t'en vouloir haha !dit-il avec son sourire charmeur , Allez viens j'ai faim !

Elle se leva de son lit , perdit l'équilibre et il l'a retiens et tenta de l'aider à marche mais la jeune fille refusa son offre , elle voulait y arriver seule . Ils rentrèrent dans le réfectoire :

-Apolline , comment va ton ventre mon p'tit?demanda Izou

-Très bien merci , dit-elle en souriant

Tout les commandants et les hommes de l'équipage l'encerclèrent , Marco lui tendit un journal : on y voit un avis recherche représentent une jeune fille aux cheveux mi-long brun , aux yeux bleu comme la mer , une petite cicatrice sous son œil droit , elle abordait un léger sourire taquin qui lui donnait du charme , c'était écrit « Wanted , dead or alive , Apolline , 150 , 000 , 000 berry »

-Et lis l'article!dit Ace avec joie

Toujours sous le choque elle lu ça parlait d'elle , de son grand-père l'ex vice-amiral de la Marine Trevor , son frère le révolutionnaire Josh et des ses parents les anciens pirates Lily et Martin alias les alchimistes , ils avaient trouver un surnom à la jeune fille : Kuuzoku ( pirate de l'air ) . Ils parlaient même de Ace , notant un relation proche entre les deux pirates mais sans affirmé qu'il y ai une quel contre relation . Géniale , se dit Apo , maintenant en plus de tout le bateau tout le monde entier va croire que je sors avec Ace .

-Félicitation !dit Marco

-Félicitation

-Félicitation

-Félicitation

-Félicitation

-Félicitation

Tout l'équipage si était mis !

-Bravo ma fille !dit une grosse voix

-Merci Père !répondit-elle toute ému

-Ce soir , nous allons faire une grande fête pour ta première prime ! Guraguragura !

-OUUUUUOUUUUU !répondirent l'équipage

La soirée battait à son plein , l'alcool coulait à flot .

-C'est très bien 150 millions de berrys pour une première prime dis donc!dis Satch

-Mais c'est moins bien que 550 millions de berrys , je reste le plus fort !protesta Ace , de plus tous le monde entier va croire que nous sommes ensemble maintenant sweetie ! Hhaha

-Mais le monde peut croire se qu'il veut mon cher !le taquina Apolline

-Puis-je vous inviter à danser cette valse très cher ?demanda Satch

-Avec joie !

Ils partirent sur la piste et engagèrent la danse .

-Ace ne fais que de nous regarder , il a l'air jaloux c'est fou !dit Satch

-Ah oui ? Fais moi tourner pour que je le vois !

Et un petit tour , puis ils pivotèrent pour que la jeune fille voit le commandant de la seconde flotte .

Il vit qu'elle le regardait et il détourna le regard et rougit que qui la fit rire .

-Tu l'aime n'es-ce pas?demanda Satch

-Euh... quoi ? Non bien sur c'est mon supérieur !répondit-elle en rougissant déconcertée

-Ah oui? Dommage …

-Comment ça?demanda-t-elle intéressée

Satch sourit , elle était tombée dans son piège

-Oh rien , c'est juste que je crois que Ace lui t'aime beaucoup … enfin voilà

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui je crois ! Mais peut importe puisque ça ne t'intéresse pas .. , il lui jeta un coup d'œil pour voir sa réaction et il en rajouta une couche , je crois que je vais l'emmener dans un bar sur la prochaine île histoire de lui changer les esprits …

-Tu as besoin de l'emmener dans un bar pour le faire boire ? Il boit très bien ici !

-Mais je ne parle pas ce ça poupée , je parle d'aller voir les filles … , nouveau coup d'œil

-Vous y allez souvent ?demanda-t-elle

-Dès que l'on peut , tu sais Ace est vraiment accroc au fille ...

-Ah

Satch ne se rendit compte que plus tard de son erreur ce n'était le genre de chose à lui dire , elle si sensible , si pur …

-Dites moi , monsieur le commandant de la 4ème flotte de Barbe Blanche , puis-je vous voler votre demoiselle?demanda Ace

-Aller y très cher!lui dit-il en souriant

Ace attrapa les mains d'Apolline , il avait de savoir y faire , il attendit que Satch s'éloigna :

-Le journal avait donc tord … dit-il

-Pourquoi?demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

-Ce n'est pas avec moi avec qui tu a une proche relation … C'est les mecs comme Satch ton type d'homme ?

-Non ! Tu es fou ! Satch est très gentil mais c'est tout !

-Alors c'est qui ton type d'homme?

-Je ne sais pas … je n'en ai pas spécialement …

-Donc tu serais prête à sortir avec un type comme Teach?dit-il en montrant le gros homme à la barbe noir

-Euh non … trop matcho … répondit-elle , et toi c'est quoi ton type de femme ? A par les femmes dans les bars bien sur ! Tu saute sur tout ce qui as des seins et un cul ou t'a un style ?

Il l'a regarda en écarquillant de grand yeux .

-Je sais très bien que tu va flirté avec toutes les jeunes filles un peu mignonne que tu rencontre ! Et puis que tu déteste les relations de plus d'une nuit , tu aime les jeux de séductions , le sexe mais ça s'arrête la n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait l'air jalouse , énervée .

-Mais d'où te viennent ce genre d'idées ?demanda le jeune homme en la serra contre lui mais elle se dégagea

-Ne me mens pas Portgas D Ace tout le monde connais ton côté séducteur !

-Et pourquoi cela t'énerve-t-il autant ? Serai-tu jalouse?demanda-t-il en souriant légèrement

Elle marqua un arrêt , choquée

-C'est vrai je n'est jamais eu de longue relation , parce que je n'ai jamais trouver le bon arbre alors je teste tout les fruits que je peux , continua Ace , aucune des filles ne m'ont jamais marquées avant, avant toi .

-Je ne veux faire partis de ta liste de victimes !Si tu veux passais une bonne nuit torride demande à quelqu'un d'autre !

Elle se dégagea et voulu partir mais Ace lui rattrapa la main et la regarda d'un air suppliant .

-Apo …

-Comment ose tu être jaloux que je danse avec Satch alors que toi tu va t'envoyer en l'air dès que tu le peux … Je sais maintenant ou tu était les soirs lorsque l'on était en mission et que tu rentrais tard avec certains hommes et que quand je te demandais où vous étiez tu me répondez « on fessait des trucs d'hommes »

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dis que tu m'aimais?demanda-t-il comme si il n'avait rien entendu

-Va te faire foutre

Elle partit.

Cette nuit là , pour la première fois , Ace et Apolline ne dormirent pas dans le même lit ( sauf quand elle était à l'infirmerie ) .

La jeune brune était penchait au dessus de la rambarde et regardait les étoiles qui reflétaient dans la mer .

-Bonsoir Apolline , dit une voix masculine , ça fessait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

-Josh …

Elle sauta dans les bras de son frère .

-Que fait-tu ici ?demanda-t-elle

-Je suis venu te chercher , Dragon veut que tu paye ta dette et tu pars en mission avec moi demain !

-Où ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire tans que Edward Newgate n'aura pas accepter de te laisser partir !

_Le lendemain matin vers 8h _

-Merci Père de me laisser y aller , dit la jeune fille

-Ton frère m'a tout dit pour la dette , répondit l'empreure

-Ah …

Elle baissa les yeux et il l'a serra dans ses bras se que l'a surpris un peu , pas habitué à se genre de contact . Et il lui dit à l'oreille :

-Bonne chance ma fille , et va parler à Ace, dit-il en dessinant le jeune homme qui regardait la scène dans un coin de la salle adossé contre un mur.

Elle brava la foule et s'approcha du jeune brun , tout le monde regardait ce qu'il allait se passer , il avait tous eu vent de leur dispute -et oui les nouvelles vont vite sur un navire de pirate- . Apolline regarda Ace dans les yeux :

-Je serais de retour dans trois semaines , dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre .

-Très bien , lui répondit-il d'un air dur

Elle se mordit la lèvre plus fort , regarda par terre et tourna les talons , il la retiens par le bras , elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux et il l'a serra dans ses bras et enfuis sa tête dans les cheveux marrons de la jeune fille qui sentaient le caramel .

-Je suis désolée pour hier … marmoma-t-elle

-Non c'est moi , baka haha , ne te fais pas tuer surtout ! Stupide comme tu es …

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibias et l'embrassa sur la joue . Et partis rejoindre son frère . Tous les pirates les regardèrent mais elle s'en fichait . Josh accoudait sur le bord du navire sourit d'un air mystérieux en direction d'Ace qui lui rendit pareil sourire .

-Aller ! C'est partis !dit-il à Apolline


	7. Chapter 7

Oï ! Je suis désolée de ne rien avoir poster hier mais j'ai eu une journée un peu chargée ( comme aujourd'hui mais bon ) , j'ai eu une sorte de blanc , ne sachant pas si je devais faire évoluer la relation de Ace et Apo plus vite ou moins vite , de plus que je dois rallonger mes chapitres … ça va être chaud … et au moment ou j'écris cela je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter dans se chapitre … bref …

Ps- l'art de la conjugaison et de l'orthographe sont toujours mes points faibles .

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Marco appontait le pont du Moby Dick , il avait sommeil mais c'était son tour de garde . C'était comme d'habitude , monotone et ennuyant .

-MAAAAAARCO !

Le jeune homme faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand une jeune fille brune lui sauta dessus !

-TU M'AS MANQUE !continua-t-elle a crié

-TAIS TOI BAKA!la frappa par derrière un homme blond

-Apolline ! Josh ! Vous êtes toujours vivant !dit Marco

-Haha qu'es que tu croyais le poulet?demanda Apolline

-Tu avais dis trois semaine … ça fait deux mois !la disputa le commandant

-Mais j'y suis pour rien ! T'a qu'a engueuler Josh !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas de ma faute non plus !se défendit l'accusé

-Comment était votre mission ? Apo … ? Oh tu m'écoute … ? …

-Oh cette gamine ! C'était bien !répondit Josh a la place sa sœur qui était partit dans le bateau en courant

Apolline laissait ses pas la guidaient à l'intérieur du Moby Dick , ils la menèrent jusque devant une porte , simple en bois , marron . Et posa la main sur la poignée en métal et la tourna doucement , la porte s'ouvrit …

Ace avait perdu espoir , Barbe blanche ne le laissait pas partir à la recherche d'Apolline , il fallait lui faire confiance disait-il , sauf que avec plus d'un mois de retard et sans nouvelle … il avait donc fait appelle à Miranda : une femme d'une trentaine d'année , blonde , plutôt bien foutue … même absolument bien foutue , le type parfait de femme : grande , maigre , grand cheveux blond , yeux noisette et grosse poitrine capable d'avoir tout les hommes à ses pieds . Mais Ace était insensible à ses charmes : il était juste inquiet . Il avait fait appelle à Miranda car elle était une spécialiste pour retrouver les personnes disparus !

-Elle s'appelle Apolline , elle est brune et à les yeux bleu , commença Ace

-T'aurai pas une photo mon chou ?

-Si tiens !

Il lui tendit l'avis de recherche de la jeune fille .

-Tu connais mon prix?demanda Miranda

-Oui et ce n'est pas un problème ,répondit Ace en souriant et en lui donnant un sac remplis de berry

-Hmmm

La porte s'ouvrit .

-Apolline ?dit le brun en ouvrant la bouche

-Salut ,dit la jeune fille pleine de vie , ça va ?

-ESPECE DE BAKA , TU AVAIS DIT 3 SEMAINES ! ET ÇA FAIT 2 MOIS QUE TU ES PARTIS !

-Salut moi c'est Apolline , dit-elle sans l'avoir écouter à Miranda , et toi t'es qui ?

-Moi je suis Miranda , détective privé , je devais partir à ta recherche , mais bon je pense que mon contrat s'arrête ici , mais je vais malheureusement garder cette argent et partir pour vous laissez vous retrouver . Tchous

Sur ce elle sortit

-Wow , bizarre cette fille , dis moi Ace , une détective privée , t'avais pas confiance en moi en quoi ?

-Non ! Tu avais dis 3 semaines et tu es partis 2 mois ! J'étais très inquiet , tu ne m'a pas donné de nouvelle , la seule façon de savoir que tu étais en vie c'est quand ta prime a augmenter …

-Ma prime à augmenter?le coupa la jeune fille

-Tu m'écoute au moins quand je te parle ? Dit-il rouge de rage

-Euh oui désolée , tu disais que ma prime avait augmenter … de combien ?dit-il en souriant

-200 millions de berry comme ton frère …

-TROP COOL !le coupa-t-elle à nouveau

-ARRETE DE ME COUPER LA PAROLE !

Elle rit et lui sauta au cou .

-Tu m'a manqué , lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille , je suis désolée mais on a eu un petit imprévu .

-Quel genre d'imprévu ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler … elle baisa les yeux

-Comme tu veux , trancha-t-il

Puis il l'a lança sur le lit et il chamaillèrent comme à leur habitude .

-Dis moi j'ai loupé quelque chose d'important?demanda la jeune fille

-Alors … Satch sort avec Ariane , une infirmière … et puis Shanks vient sur le Moby Dick demain pour « parler d'affaire d'empereur » , on peut donc en déduire que va y avoir une putain de fête , haha

-Shanks le roux ?

-Lui même

-J'ai toujours voulu le rencontrer …

-Ton vœux sera exaucé haha

Apolline ne coucha sur l'oreiller de droite ou elle dormait à son habitude .

-Bonne nuit ,dit-elle

-Tu dors déjà?Mais tu viens d'arriver

-Je suis fatiguée

-Bonne nuit honey

-hahah ça m'avais manqué , avoua-t-elle

Et ils s'endormirent , comme avant dans le même lit mais en toute amitié .

-DEBOUUUUUUUT!cria une voix dans l'oreille du malheureux Porgas D Ace

-Laisse moi dormir !

-Alleeeeeeeeeer !

Apolline ne mit a cheval sur ses abdos . Se pencha vers lui , ses cheveux glissèrent sur le ventre du garçon qui eu la chaire de poule . Il l'a regarda dans les yeux , elle souriait , comme toujours . Même au petit matin , les cheveux en pétard , et l'air endormis elle était belle . Puis il l'a fit basculer et fit une roulade mais arriva par terre .

-Hahaha t'es trop nul !se moqua la jeune fille

-Ah oui ? Le dernier arriver au réfectoire , habiller et coiffer à perdu !

Ils avaient repris leurs défies . Et pendants qu'ils se dépêchaient de s'habiller , l'un brûlant des habits de l'autre , l'autre lui envoyant des rafales de vents pour que ses cheveux ne ressemble plus à rien .

Ils couraient dans les couloirs , bousculant toutes les personnes dans leurs passages en lançant des petit « désolé » .

-Gagné !dit Ace a bout de souffle en rentrant dans le refectoire

-C'est de la triche t'a pas de t-shirt !

-T'avais qu'a ne pas en mettre !

-C'est de la triche !dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

-T'es une mauvaise perdante !

-Non c'est pas vrai

-Si

-Nan

-Si

-NOOOON

-SIIIII

-NOOOOON

-SIIIIIIIII

Ils avaient crié sans le remarquer et tout le monde les regardaient : tout les commandants , Josh , tous les pirates , Barbe Blanche , et Shanks le roux et son équipage .

-Apolline , te voilà de retour , on était inquiet !

-Je suis désolée Père , dit-elle en souriant , il y a eu quelques petits imprévus

-Oui ton frère m'a expliqué …

-Bonjour je suis Shanks le roux , coupa-t-il le vieux

-Arrête de me couper la parole gamin !

-Désolée le vieux , haha

-Guraguragura !

-Euh .. salut moi c'est Apolline!lui dit la jeune fille

-Enchanté … Ace comment va tu ?dit le roux en se tournant vers le commandant

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien ! Des nouvelles de ce cher Luffy ?

-Non malheureusement , je sais juste qu'il risque de débarquer dans la piraterie dans pas longtemps …

-Les dégâts vont commencer , renchérit le roux , hahah

-Alors ça tu l'a dis !

-Euh … Ace c'est qui Luffy?demanda Apolline perdue

-C'est mon frère !

-Ton frère ?T'a un frère ?

-T'en as bien un toi aussi pourquoi j'aurai pas le droit d'en avoir un aussi?demanda-t-il en levant un sourcils

-Non mais tu fais ce que tu veux hein , haha , se corrigea-t-elle

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement . Shanks le roux et Barbe Blanche restèrent enfermé dans avec les commandants et les hommes important de Shanks . Apolline passa donc la journée avec son frère et d'autres hommes de l'équipage , elle lisait pendant qu'ils discutaient de technique de mort rapide … rien de bien sympathique .

-Bon , dit Josh qui venait de se levait , je vais devoir y aller !

-Déjà ?demanda Apo

-Il faut que j'aille faire mon rapport à Dragon !

-Tu reviendra me voir ?

-Si je peux et on essaye de rester en contact de toute façon , aller au revoir petite sœur !

-Je ne suis pas ta petite sœur on est jumeaux baka !protesta-t-elle

Mais il l'a pris dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue .

-Ne meurt pas!lui dit-il

-Toi non plus !

-Aucun risque , il rit , tu dira au revoir aux commandants pour moi , et bonne chance avec Ace

-Pourquoi bonne chance ?demanda-t-elle

-Hum Hum

-JOSH ! Tais toi !

-Aller bye !

Il prit son envole , sous le regard étonné de tous les hommes se trouvant sur le pont à se moment . Et oui , son frère venait de se transformer en dragon , et oui il avait manger le fruit du tori tori no modèle dragon , ce qui fessait de lui un zoan mythique comme Marco .

Elle rit en le regardant partir et repartis dans sa lecture , un peu plus tard quand le soleil commençait à se coucher , les commandants sortirent suivis de Barbe Blanche , de Shanks et de ses hommes .

Ace poussa Apolline de son transat et se coucha à sa place et s'endormit .

-ACE !protesta cette dernière

-Laisse le dormir , il en a besoin , lui dit Marco , et puis viens on va manger .

-Manger ?dit Ace qui venait de se réveiller

Il fonça en direction de réfectoire sous les soupirs de ses amis .

Le repas fut bruyant comme il y avait plus de pirate , Ace n'arrêtait pas de s'endormir dans son assiette ,Apolline discutait avec Ben Beckman , Shanks , Marco , Satch et Ace quand il ne dormait pas . L'alcool coulait à volonté , les pirates riaient , chantaient et dansaient .

« Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,  
Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,  
Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,  
Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de Binks.  
Les vagues dansent et je chevauche,  
Les flots au gré du vent.

Alors que je prend le large,  
Le soleil entame sa course  
Et les oiseaux dessinent des cercles,  
Dans le ciel en chantant !

Adieu port de ma jeunesse,  
Adieu mon village natale.  
Chante avec moi quelques couplets,  
Le navire met les voiles.

Il balaie sur son passage ,  
De grandes vagues d'or et d'argent.  
Je met le cap là où la mer,  
Jusqu'à plus fin s'étend !

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de Binks.  
Je suis un pirate,  
Je passe mon temps a dompter l'océan.

Les vagues sont mon lit douillet,  
Le bateau est ma maison.  
Et à son mât flotte au vent,  
Un noir pavillon.

Une tempête a l'horizon,  
Obscurcit le ciel immense.  
Les vagues dansent roulez tambours,  
Le tintamarre commence !

Si la peur m'envahit,  
Ce sera mon dernier soupir.  
C'est ainsi,  
Je ferai une croix sur mon bel avenir.

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,  
Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,  
Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,  
Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de binks.  
Jour après jour,  
Le même rêve occupe mes pensées.

Adieu silhouettes lointaines,  
Agitant leur grand mouchoir.  
Pourquoi pleurer ?  
La lune brillera à nouveau demain soir !

Je m'en vais de bon matin,  
Livrer le bon rhum de Binks  
Chante avec moi,  
Cet air du large connu des grands pirates !

Quoi que tu fasses mon ami,  
Tu finiras les os blanchis.  
La vie est une longue comédie,  
Pleine d'aventures, promis !

Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,  
Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,  
Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh,  
Yoh-ohohoh Yoh-ohoh-oh, »

* * *

Je suis désolée de rien avoir écris pendant 3 jours , j'ai vraiment eu des jours chargés .

Et merci à robinnico9978 pour ses idées malgré que je ne l'ai pas suivis sur ce chapitre .

Voilà Voilà ! Et comme toujours si vous voulez me donner votre avis , ce que vous aimez ou pas , dites le .

On m'avais reprocher que mes chapitres étaient un peu court alors j'ai essayer de rallonger celui là , même si j'ai mis toute les paroles d'une chanson ( ce qui donc au finale revient à la taille des chapitres d'avant ... bref je vais vraiment essayer de les faire plus long !

Bye et à bientôt


	8. Chapter 8

Pour me rattrapé de ne rien avoir écris pendant 3 jours , je vais essayer d'écrire deux voir peut être trois chapitre si possible . Non je pense pas

Ps- l'orthographe encore et toujours

et je tiens à préciser que l'univers et les personnages de One piece ne m'appartiennent pas ! Sinon Ace ne serait pas mort gros malin .

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Apolline était heureuse de se réveiller dans sa cabine – enfin celle de Ace - car avec tout l'alcool qu'il y avait eu la veille elle n'aurai pas était étonné de se réveiller sur le pont , ou à d'autre endroit insolite comme ça lui était déjà arriver . Malheureusement son bonheur fut de courte durée quand elle se rendit compte que en plus de Ace , Marco et Satch c'était invité . Elle se demanda d'abord comment pouvait-il tenir à quatre quand ce lit puis pourquoi Marco et Satch étaient-il dans ce lit et que c'était-il passer la nuit dernière : elle n'en avait aucune souvenir . Ace fut le second à ouvrir les yeux , il était tourner vers le mur et il voulu se retourner pour voir le visage de la jeune fille au petit Matin mais tomba nez à nez avec … Satch endormis qui empestait l'alcool . Il ne trouva pas cela bizarre , il se releva , vit Marco et Apolline aussi la puis vit que la brune ne dormait plus .

-Hey Apo , il s'est passé quoi hier ? Pourquoi le piaf et la banane sont-il dans mon lit ?

-Je t'ai entendu points ardents , dit Marco les yeux toujours fermer .

-Et moi aussi espèce de salle jeune , renchéris Satch

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il bien m'expliquer ce que l'on fait tout les quatre dans ce lit?demanda Apo

-Moi je peux si vous m'aidez à sortir de là , dit une voix que venait de sous le lit

Les quatre jeunes personnes se penchèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la mystérieuse voix . Ils découvrirent Shanks le roux coinçait sous Lucky Roo . Apolline ne demanda d'abord Comment pouvait-il tenir vivant sous Lucky Roo puis comment Lucky Roo pouvait-il tenir sous le lit puis pourquoi Shanks se retrouvait sous Lucky Roo sous le lit et pour finir que c'était-il passer la nuit dernière .

-Aidez moi !demanda Shanks aux quatre pirates qui le regardait incrédule , jusqu'à ce que Satch se mit à rire entraînant avec lui Marco ,Ace et Apolline .

-Arrêtez de rire dans de baka et aidez moi !s'énerva l'empereur

Ils rirent de plus belle de plus que le gros qui écraser le roux ne se réveiller pas .

-Aidez moi et je vous dis ce qui s'est passer !

A contre cœur et surtout contre leur rire ils aidèrent l'empereur à sortir de sous le lit .

-Alors que c'est-il passer?demanda Marco en essayant se reprendre son sérieux

-On a commençait un concours de boisson , commença l'empereur puis Ace et Apolline on commençait à se donner des défis stupide comme « faire le poirier sur le petit doigt de la main pendant 2 heures contre un vent puissant et avec une jambe en feu » …

-Qui a gagner?demanda Ace

Il reçut un point en plus sur la tête par les quatre personnes présentent .

-Marco vous en a empêcher …

-Ah je suis donc la seule personne responsable de se navire .. commença le commandant de la première division de la flottede Barbe Blanche

-Puis il a donner comme défis de « rester le plus longtemps dans la mer »...continua Shanks

-Hahahahaha trop responsable le piaf ! Ricana Satch

-Satch est arrivé vous en a empêcher …

-Je suis responsable , dit ce dernier

-LAISSEZ MOI FINIR ! Puis Satch a donner comme défis « le premier qui coupe le deuxième bras de Shanks » … .

Shanks marqua une pause , s'attendant à être de nouveau couper , mais il ne vit que l'air incrédule des quatre jeune gens .

-Du coup vous m'avez tous attaquer et Lucky Roo m'a défendu , nous nous sommes tous battu puis on est tous tomber de fatigue alors Ben Beckman nous a enfermer ici et pendant la nuit je suis tombé et Lucky Roo est tomber sur moi . Voilà !finis Shanks

Marco , Satch , Ace et Apolline marquaient un air sonné , ils avaient l'air choqué .

-Dites moi qu'on a pas fait ça ?dit Apolline doucement

-HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA , je rigolais je me souviens pas non plus !se moqua le roux

Quatre énormes points arrivèrent sur sa tête laissant quatre énormes bosses .

Ils partirent tous les cinq -laissant Lucky Roo dormir sous le lit- au réfectoire , en les voyant arrivaient les pirates pouffèrent , certain riait .

-Tu crois qu'ils rient à cause d'une chose que l'on aurait pu faire hier?demanda la brune à l'oreille de Ace

-Je ne vois pas d'autre explication possible …

-Yasop ! Cria Shanks , Raconte nous ce qui c'est passer hier soir ?

-Vous n'en avez aucun souvenir captain?demanda-t-il en pouffant , je crois que c'est mieux comme ça !

-Raconte moi !ordonna le capitan de l'équipage du roux

-Très bien très bien ! Nous avons croisé un bateau de presse et vous , Ace au points ardents , Marco le phénix , Satch et Apolline la kuuzoku ( pirate de l'air ) aviez beaucoup , beaucoup , beaucoup , beaucoup bu . Vous leur avez dis des choses … pour le moins drôle disons … regardez dans le journal par vous même .

Yasop tendit un journal au roux et les cinq personnes concernés se rassemblèrent autour de l'article .

Le titre était « QUAND LES PIRATES PERDENT LE CONTROLE ! »

Puis on fessait une présentation de chaqu'un : nom , métier , prime et autre renseignement .

Puis il y avait la face de l'article dit « mauvaise » avec leurs déclarations :

Shanks aurai dit qu'il aurai préféré devenir un pécheur de poisson plutôt que d'être empereur puis il a dit que pour ravoir son deuxième bras il donnerai son phallus en échange .

Ensuite Marco a ajouter que mon pouvoir de régénération était super efficace quand il se prenait un coup de pied dans le phallus ou que Apolline le frappait trop fort derrière la tête .

Ce à quoi la jeune fille aurait répondu que le commandant de la 1er division de la flotte de Barbe Blanche n'était qu'un faible et qu'elle l'aurait bien balancer par dessus bord un grand coup de pied au derrière .

Et puis Ace serai intervenu pour officialiser leur relation ce que au grand plaisir de la brune ils n'avaient pas pris en compte comme un vrai officialisation comme le jeune homme était bourré mais … ils considéraient quand même que à preuve du contraire … Il se passait sûrement quelque chose .

Viens le tour de Satch qui aurai baiser son pantalon devant les journalistes , on voyait même des photos .

Les cinq jeunes se regardèrent honteux , Apolline se cacha derrière Ace pour ne pas qu'on la voit rougir .

-Attendez une minute !dit Satch , ça n'explique pas pourquoi Lucky Roo était sous le lit , ni comment on s'est retrouvé tous dans la même chambre

-A tu vraiment envi de le savoir ?demanda le roux

-Je ne sais pas trop …

-Vous avez commencé à fait la queue le le et puis Lucky Roo vous a suivis et vous êtes allé dans la chambre de Ace et vous vous êtes endormir d'un coup , finis Yasop

-Guraguraguragura , mes fils et ma fille votre réputations est maintenant caché , guraguragura

-Père arrêtez de rire !dire les quatre concernés en même temps

-Guraguragura

Barbe blanche fut bientôt suivis par toute les personnes présente … même Shanks , Marco , Satch , Ace et Apolline .

Ils passèrent à table comme il était quand même midi . Lucky Roo arriva en plein milieu du repas comme si de rien était et manga comme si de rien était .

Ace était appuyer sur le bastingage , il regardait les vagues .

-A quoi pense-tu?demanda Apolline qui venait d'arriver

-A mon frère , Luffy , il doit avoir pris la mer maintenant , on ne va pas tarder à entendre parler de lui haha

-J'ai hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble !dit la brune enthousiaste

-Oh mais tu sais nous ne somme que frère de cœur si tu veux

Elle le regarda avec de grand yeux comme pour le pousser à continuer .

-Nous étiez trois , Luffy , Sabo et moi : Luffy était plus jeune que Sabo et moi ….

Ace lui raconta toute son enfance , Grey Terminal , la mort de Sabo , l'entraînement intensif avec Luffy , son départ il y a trop ans et sa promesse de ne jamais rien regretter .

Apolline le regardait et elle buvait ses paroles . Il lui avait ouvert son cœur , elle en était tellement contente . Ace n'avait sûrement pas parler de ça à beaucoup de personne .

-Tu n'a pas parler de tes parents … dit-elle doucement comme si il dormait et qu'elle avait peur de le réveiller

Ace baissa les yeux , et la jeune fille regretta aussitôt sa question .

-Je suis désolée , je n'aurais pas du te demander ça …

-Crois tu que Roger ai un fils?la coupa-t-il

-Je ne sais pas , tout es possible .

-Le détesterai tu ?

-Non

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Oui

-Je pense que tu as compris où je voulais en venir … ,il baisa les yeux

-Tu es le fils de Gold D Roger!dit la brune en chuchotant

Pour toute réponse Ace lui jeta un air triste . Il avait l'air si malheureux …

-Me déteste-tu ?demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux plongeant ses iris noirs dans ses yeux bleux

-Non .

Elle soutient sous regard . Puis il détourna les yeux .

-Merci , dit-il tout simplement

-Et ta mère ?

-Elle s'appelait Portgas D Rose , elle est morte en accouchant après m'avoir garder vingt mois dans son ventre …

-Je suis désolée …

Elle le regarda et contempla ses taches de rousseur , innombrable mais si belle qui lui donner un charme fou et sous cette lune , avec ses cheveux noirs … il était resplendissant et magnifique …

Il plongea son regard dans le sien comme si il pensait à la même chose qu'elle … ça serait trop beau se dit-elle puis Apolline remarqua qu'il était très proche qu'un se l'autre … Ils n'étaient qu'a quelque centimètre …

Elle était si belle , se dit Ace , ses cheveux bruns en pétard et ses yeux bleu dans lequel reflétaient les étoiles , jamais Ace n'avait eu pareil attirance envers une personne …

Ils se rapprochèrent , leur lèvres n'étant qu'a quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre …

-Hey vous faites quoi les gars?demanda Satch

Apolline eu si peur qu'elle faillit tomber à l'eau ! Ace grogna d'avoir était stoppé alors qu'il était si près du but … Ils lui jetèrent un regard meurtrier .

-Ok vive l'ambiance … euh Apo y a le paternel qui veut te voir .

-Pourquoi?demanda-t-elle

-Aucune idée

La jeune fille partit en direction de la cabine du Roi des Mers . Elle toqua :

-Tu voulais me voir Père ?

-Ah rentre ma fille !

Elle rentra et vit son père avec Shanks le roux et Izou

-Je voudrais que toi et Izou vous partiez en mission avec Shanks pour réglé quelque problème qui subsiste entre nous deux , rien de très grave mais comme ça tu pourra faire ta première mission .

-Oh oui merci Père!cria-t-elle de joie avant de se jeter à son cou se qui lui valu un grognement des infirmières qui traînaient dans le coin à qui elle tira la langue .

-Mais notre petit bébé commandant ne serait-il pas amoureux?demanda Sacht

-Je ne suis plus un bébé commandant , répondit ce dernier en évitant la question

-Tu devrais lui dire!renchérit Marco

-Oh oui comme ça on ferra un mariage sur le Moby Dick !dit Teach

-Je pourrai être un témoin?demanda Sacht

-Si la banane est témoin alors moi aussi !dit le commandant de la 1er division de Barbe Blanche

-Euh … les gars vous croyez pas que vous allez un peu loin?demanda Ace embarrassé , si Apo vous entendez elle vous turez !

-Entendre quoi ?demanda la concernée qui venez de rejoindre les quatre hommes

-Rien rien , alors que te voulait Père?fit le commandant de la 2 division pour changer de sujet

-Je pars en mission demain avec Izou !

-Ça va c'est Izou , il pourra pas te la piquer!dit Teach à l'oreille de son commandant qui lui donna un coup de bien placé dans l'entre jambe .

Apolline qui trouva leur attitude bizarre décida d'aller se coucher pour se préparé pour le départ du lendemain .

Au petit matin elle pétait la forme , elle fit son sac en éclair , se doucha en éclair , s'habilla en éclair et déjeuna en éclair . Au moment de partir elle serra son père , Marco , Satch , Teach et plein d'autre homme dans ses bras , elle se dirigea vers Ace pour en faire de même mais ce dernier lui déposa un baiser sur la joue mais au dernier moment le baiser changea de direction et se retrouva perdu sur les lèvres de la jeune fille . Ce fut cour et rapide mais Ace était fier de lui tout le monde les regardaient en riant .

-La suite si tu reviens vivante , lui glissa point ardent à l'oreille

Puis il l'a poussa sur le bateau car elle était encore trop sonné pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer . Ce qu'une fois sur le bateau qu'elle se mit a rougir ridiculement .


	9. Chapter 9

Oy oy oy ! Alors je tenais en premier à excuser : dans le chapitre 8 j'ai appelé la mère de Ace Portgas D Rose au lieu de Portgas D Rouge , je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu faire une telle erreur mais pour ma défense il était 1h du mat … désolée:)

ps- tmtc

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

_sur le Moby Dick _

Ace regardait les étoiles reflétaient dans la mer calme et paisible . Peu avant dans la soirée il avait parlé à Izou au den den mushi et ce dernier lui avait expliquer que Apolline avait blessé lors d'une attaque de la Marine mais rien de très sérieux et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter . Mais le jeune homme ne pouvais pas s'empêcher d'y penser surtout que le commandant de la 16eme division de la flotte de Barbe Blanche avait refusé de lui dire l'ampleur des dégâts . Il repensa à son sourire , ses cheveux brun qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux bleu comme la mer qui vont fixer intensément . Elle lui manquait .

_sur le bateau de la 16eme flotte_

-Elle va s'en sortir?demanda Izou au médecin

-Oui normalement ça devrait aller mais il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos!répondit ce dernier , la balle en granit marin a touché la hanche , elle aurait du pouvoir se réparé toute seule mais il reste des fragments , infiniment petit mais il en reste . Elle aura donc une gérisson un peu plus longue que d'habitude : environ deux semaines .

-Deux semaines ? C'est beaucoup trop long !déclara Apolline

-Et bien ça t'apprendra à ne pas faire attention à tes arrières et à crier « vive les mouettes »!la disputa Izou

-Haha .. euh désolée je veux dire!souris la jeune fille

Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce .

-Euh Izou? Je pourrais avoir un den den mushi s'il te plais?demanda-t-elle poliment

-Y aurai-t-il quelqu'un qui te manquerait à bord?la taquina-t-il

-Non c'est pas ça , juste pour avoir des nouvelles …

Il ria et elle se cacha sous les couvertures pour pas qu'il ne voit qu'elle rougissait .

-Je t'apporte ça tout de suite kuuzoku , haha .

Quelques minutes plus tard il lui tendit le petit appareil avec un sourire entendu puis quitta la pièce .

-Allô?répondit une voix à l'autre bout de la ligne

-Salut Satch c'est Apolline

-Oh salut Apo ! J'ai appris que tu avais été blesse , ça va rien de grave ?

-Oh non non c'est bon je serais réparé dans deux semaines ,répondit la jeune fille , euh dis Satch … tu veux bien me passer Ace s'il te plais ?

-Haha assurément très cher , dit-il en riant ,attend je vais le cherché !

-Merci

Elle attendit quelques minutes .

-Allô , dit une voix masculine

-Ace ? Demanda la jeune fille

-Et non c'est Marco

-Marco ? Où est Ace ?demanda-t-elle

-Je sais pas , Satch le cherche alors du coup je viens parler avec toi en attendant .

-Oh géniale …

-Tu n'a pas l'air contente de parle au commandant de la 1er division de la flotte de Barbe Blanche jeune fille !

-Mais bien sur que si j'en suis très heureuse …

-Ah le voilà , Ace au points ardents est arrivé , dit Marco

-Allô Apo ? demanda qui avait terriblement manquait à la brune

-Ace ?

-Oui c'est moi , SATCH MARCO DEGAGER !cria-t-il , ça va ? Izou m'a dit que tu étais blessé !

-Oui oui ça va rien de grave je serai guéris dans deux semaines , une balle en granit marin c'est logé dans ma hanche ,dit-elle pour le rassuré , et toi ça va ?

-Oui oui , votre mission est bientôt finis ?

-Oui on est sur le chemin du retour …

-Ah cool …

-Tu me manques , lâcha-t-elle

-Si seulement tu pouvais manquer à quelqu'un haha , lui répondit-il en riant

-Baka va ! Va en enfer !

Ils rirent et se chamaillèrent .

-Tu me manques aussi , finit-il par dire

Apolline rougit , heureuse qu'il ne pu pas le voir .

-Je dois te laisser , finit-il par dire , Teach m'attend pour une réunion de la 2eme division …

-Ah , et bien tu lui passera le bonjour alors …

-Bye

-Bye

Apolline reposa le den den mushi sur la table de nuit puis elle se cacha sous les couettes . Elle avait comme un pincement au cœur , mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sensation …

_sur le Moby Dick _

Pendant la réunion , le commandant de la seconde division ne fut pas très attentif .

-Et bien Ace que se passe-t-il?demanda Teach

-Euh rien juste un peu pensif , lui sourit-il , es que la réunion est bientôt finis ?

-C'est toi le commandant , zehahahahahah

Le brun quitta la pièce pour se rendre vers la réfectoire , il manga et partis se coucher aussitôt sous les regards étonnés de ses amis .

_une semaine plus tard _

Le Moby Dick était en vu , Apolline était tellement impatiente de revoir ses frères et Ace mais elle ne savait pas quelle attitude abordé avec lui , elle décida de voir ce qu'il ferra . Les retrouvailles fut chaleureuses , la jeune fille chercha des taches de rousseurs dans la foule mais elle ne les trouvait pas . Elle dit bonjour à Marco , Satch , Teach , Vista ,Joz et tout les autres qu'elle croisa . Elle alla voir son Père et repartis à la recherche du commandant de la seconde division . Après avoir fouiller tout le bateau elle s'assit en tailleur et guetta les allées venues .

Le bateau de la 16eme flotte était en vue , Ace attendait de revoir la petite brune . Il était heureux . Ils arrivèrent mais il ne pu la voir , tellement les pirates se jetaient sur les nouveaux arrivant . Il l'a chercha , Marco lui dit l'avoir vu et qu'elle allait voir le paternel , il partit donc le voir mais il avait manqué la jeune fille se qui fit bien rire son Père . Il fit le tour du navire et il retourna sur le pont principal pour surveiller les allées venues . Il vit une petite brune assise en tailleur qui surveillait ce qui se passait , il sourit , elle aussi le cherchait .

-Buongiorno principessa , dit-il à la jeune fille

Elle se retourna et lui sauta dans les bras . Le sourire du jeune homme alla jusqu'à ses oreilles .

-Ace ! Dit la jeune fille

Elle le lâcha et lui sourire .

-T'a bonne mine pour une blesser dis donc !lui dit-il

-Et oui je suis une dur à cuire ! Le médecin a du se tromper , j'ai mal à la hanche des fois mais c'est supportable

Ace ébouriffa les cheveux d'Apolline qu'elle remit en place en grimaçant .

-Hahaha , fit-il , aller viens on va manger , je crève la dalle !

Ils partirent en direction du banquet . L'ambiance était folle c'était comme la 16eme division était partit pendant dix ans alors qu'il n'était partis qu'un mois .

-Je vais me coucher , annonça Apolline

-Déjà?demanda Satch qui avait un peu trop bu

-Oui et toi tu va en faire de même coco , lui répondit-elle , je vais le ramené dans sa chambre

Elle l'aidait à marcher car le pauvre n'arrivait à marcher droit , elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et l'installa dans son lit . Il s'endormit aussitôt . Ensuite elle alla dans la cabine de son commandant et se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt aussi .

Quand Apolline ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin elle tomba nez à nez -si je puis dire- avec le torse d'un homme . Il y avait une odeur épicé dans l'air et ce torse dégageait un chaleur agréable . Un bras était passé autour de ses épaules et une tête couchait au dessus de la sienne . Elle se remonta pour se trouver en face de ce visage endormit . Elle contempla les taches de rousseurs qui s'offraient à elle puis les cheveux ébène décoiffait , les lèvres beiges entre ouverte . Les paupières du jeune homme se soulevèrent doucement laissant place à des yeux noir comme la nuit . Il sourit .

-Si je pouvais avoir une vision aussi belle chaque matin , dit-il

La brune rougit ce qui le fit rire de plus belle . Ils se regardèrent longuement . Un rayon de soleil les éclairait . Il s'approcha , encore plus près et n'y tenant plus il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Apolline . Ce fut doux et fort en même temps . La langue du jeune homme passant sur les lèvres de la jeune fille comme une demande muette d'entrée , celle ci le compris et les entre ouvra et là Ace prit le contrôle de tout et il prit possession de la bouche de la jeune fille , il plaça sa tête au dessus de la sienne pour facilité les choses et ce qui avait commençait comme un baiser doux se transforma en baiser ardent et sauvage . Ace embrassa son cou , ses joues , son menton , ses yeux : tout les endroits de son visage possible . Apolline prit à son tour le contrôle bien qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup d'expérience elle essayait de ne pas le montrer mais le jeune homme sourit à certain moment ce qui montrait qu'il avait compris pour l'empêcher de sourire d'avantage elle revenait à la charge lui mordillant les lobes , les lèvres . Ils reprirent un instant leurs souffles . Collé l'un contre l'autre , leurs bouches à quelque millimètre histoire de ne pas trop les écartées . Il reprirent leur baiser passionnant et la jeune fille se embrassa le torse du jeune hommes puis elle dessina de son doigts fin ses abdos , descendent toujours de plus en plus bas , Ace gémissait plus elle descendait . Il s'assit et la prit sur lui assise à califourchon et l'embrassa de plus belle , lui enleva son t-shirt et elle se retrouva en soutien gorge , soutien gorge qu'il dégrafa sans attendre l'avis de la brune . Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour observait ce qu'il avait devant lui . Sur le moment Apolline rougit : personne de l'avait jamais vu comme ça de plus elle avait honte de ses seins , ils étaient petits . Mais Ace qui n'en avait apparemment rien à faire les embrassa puis il embrassa son ventre , se dégagea du pantalon de la jeune femme . Ils étaient tous les deux en culotte pour elle et en caleçon pour lui . Apolline était impatiente …

Toc Toc Toc

-Ace , y le paternel qui t'attends pour une mission , dit la voix de Satch à travers la porte

Le commandant de la 2eme division de la flotte de Barbe Blanche marqua un temps d'arrêt . S'arrêtant sur le ventre de la brune .

-Ace ? Tu m'endends ? demanda le commandant de la 4eme division

-Oui c'est bon ,grogna-t-il , j'arrive dans dix minutes !

Apolline rit en voyant l'air dégoutté du commandant .

-La suite au prochain épisode ! dit-elle pour le narguer

Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et partit se doucher . Une fois qu'il fut sortit elle se doucha à son tour et ils partirent ensemble déjeuner .


	10. Chapter 10

Désolée si je vous laisse attendre quelques jours dans nouveau chapitre mais en ce moment j'ai la masse de truc à faire .

Ps- vous devez y être habituer

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

-Ace , rentre mon garçon , dit Edward Newgate

-Salut le vieux , répondit ce dernier

-Salle jeune insolent guraguragura

-Hahah

-Bon je voudrais que tu parte toi et une personne de l'équipage de ton choix pour aller sur une île ou des pirates de pacotille pillent des villages sous mon commandement!dit l'empereur en reprenant son sérieux

-Une personne de mon choix?demanda le commandant une idée derrière la tête

-Oui , Marco , Satch , Teach , Izou ou même Apolline si tu veux , dit-il avec un air entendu

A ce moment Ace si son père n'avait pas fait exprès de lui laisser la personne de son choix . Il lui sourit reconnaissant , posa les quelques question réglementaire : « jour et heure du départ » , « combien de personne j'ai le droit de brûler » … et partis prévenir Apolline .

Apolline n'écoutait que d'une oreille se que lui racontait Vista quand un homme fit brusquement éruption dans le réfectoire .

-Apolline je peux te parler deux minutes?dit Ace en la tirant par le bras dans lui laisser le temps de répondre

-Euh .. oui , balbutia-t-elle en lançant un regard d'excuse au moustachu qui fronçait les sourcilles

Un fois à l'abri des regards il lui annonça la nouvelle :

-Nous partons tous les deux en mission !

Les yeux du brun pétillaient de joie et son visage était illuminé d'un grand sourire .

-C'est géniale , quand ? Et on devra faire quoi ?

-On part ce soir et on va libéré une île qui est son notre autorité et là je dois te laisser faut que j'aille remplir des papiers et tout , haha .

Il l'embrassa sur la joue – ce qui la fit rougir- et partis aussi vite qu'il était arrivé .Il avait l'air remplis d'énergie et d'excitation . Elle rit toute seule puis retournant finir sa discutions avec Vista et lui expliqua qu'elle partait en missions .

Ace et Apo ne se croisèrent pas du reste de la journée , la jeune fille préparait ses affaires pendant que le jeune homme préparé la nourriture pour leur départ et quand il préparait ses affaires elle préparait le matériel nécessaire .

Le soir venu les deux jeunes pirates se retrouvèrent sur le pont à l'heure du départ . Ils dirent en revoir à leur frères et montèrent au bord du striker .

Ace partit comme une flèche puis il s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'océan et regarda le soleil couchant , puis il regarda la brune et repartit sans un mot .

Apolline se réveilla toujours sur le striker et Ace toujours debout .

-Tu n'a pas dormis?demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui

-Je n'en ai pas besoin , lui dit-il concentré

-Excusez moi Portgas D Ace commandant de la 2eme division de la flotte de Barbe Blanche .

-Ne me tente pas tans que nous ne sommes pas arrivés ! Dit-il en riant

-Te tenter à quoi ?

Pour toute réponse il l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres .

-A ça !dit-il avec son sourire

Il repartit dans sa concentration laissant la jeune fille rouge comme une tomate .

Ils arrivèrent deux heures plus tard et débarquèrent sur l'île . Et ils commencèrent à chercher un village en bavardant tranquillement . Une flèche sortit de nulle part et transperça Apolline laissant son corps se reformer avec un légère brise puis Ace avec du feu . Les deux jeunes froncèrent les sourcilles quand des pirates sortirent des arbres .

-Tu t'en charge ou je le fais?demanda Ace

-A toi l'honneur !

-Hiken , répondit ce dernier

Mais au lieu de brûlait comme c'était prévu les pirates furent protéger par une sorte de barrière transparente .

-Qu'es que c'est que c'est connerie ? Hiken

Il réessayant trois fois puis il laissa la place à Apolline qui eut beau faire des rafales de vents d'une puissance qui pourraient raser une villes , rien n'y fait .

-On veut voir votre chef , improvisa Ace

-Ah , Ace au points ardents , comme on se retrouve, lança une voix masculine

-Bluejam ….

Ace écarquilla de grand yeux puis il sourit .

-J'aurais du me douter que tu n'étais pas mort .

-Je vois que tu es toujours insolent !Comment va Luffy ? Et Sabo ?

Ace chargea ! On ne parlait pas de ses frères , surtout de Sabo ainsi ! Apolline le regardait d'un air ahuri , elle ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait . Mais le brun ne le remarqua pas il était pris dans son combat contre Bluejam . La jeune fille n'eut pas d'autre choix que se lançait elle aussi dans l'attaque contre les sous fifres du pirate .

Après au moins vingt minutes de bataille Apolline s'ennuyait : ils était tous faible . Une petite rafale de vent par ci et une par là et elle les envoyer danser avec les nuages . Ce qui lui laisser le temps d'admiré le combat entre Ace et Blujam . Elle voyait les muscles de Ace de contractaient , ses petits sourires quand Blujam flanchait . L'issue du combat était connue d'avance de plus Ace semblait juste vouloir faire souffrir son adversaire pour une raison que la jeune fille ignorait et cela l'agaçait ! Ace porta le coup de grâce et fit brûler Blujam .

-Aaaaaaah ça fait du bien de se défouler !dit Ace en la rejoigna

-Tu va enfin m'expliquer qui est ce type et pourquoi tu la gentilement fais brûler avec amour?demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras

-Oh c'était juste un mec qui était à grey terminal quand j'étais gosse il a faillis tuer moi Luffy et Sabo plein de fois enfin voilà quoi , il haussa les épaules , bon on chercher à manger ça m'a donner faim tous ça !

-Tu viens de faire brûler un type et ça te donne faim?demanda-t-elle

-Encore plus qu'avant , haha

Après avec bien manger plus quelque crise narcoleptique de Ace , ils s'étaient couchés et regardaient les étoiles en discutant .

-Tu sais que Sabo , mon frère , a était tuer par un dragon céleste?dit Ace

-Oui , Satch m'en a parlé .

-Tu sais que j'ai pleuré , puis j'ai promis à Luffy de ne jamais mourir .

Il parlait d'un air détaché , sa rencontre avec Bluejam avait ravivé des souvenirs au quelle il n'avait pas penser depuis des mois . Apolline se pencha au dessus de lui et le regarda d'un air compatissant ne sachant quoi dire . Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit roulait , il la plaqua au sol puis il planta ses iris couleur nuit dans les bleus des la jeune filles et saisit ses lèvres avec vivacité . Ils s'enlacèrent là coucher dans l'herbe sur une îles en pleine après-midi . Ace prenant le contrôle du baiser , explorant toute la bouche d'Apolline qui a son tour voulait montrait ce qu'elle savait faire bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi expérimenté que lui … voir même pas du tout . Il lui arracha son t-shirt dans crié gare , elle déboutonna et lui enleva son pantalon avec vitesse . Ils étaient tous les deux en sous vêtements mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas . Dégrafant son soutien gorges , enlevant son boxer puis sa petite culotte . Ace fut doux et y alla doucement . Pour commençait il toucha la partie intime de la jeune fille qui rougit de plus belle . Sa partie était humide ce qui fit rire de la commandant de la seconde division . Puis il inséra un doigt en elle ce qui sur le moment la fit sursauté puis il entama un léger mouvement de va et viens et décida d'y aller franchement , redemanda à Apolline si elle était sur et inséra cette fois si son phallus en elle : sur le moment elle eut mal et elle gémit puis sa douleur se transforma vite en plaisir et bientôt elle commença à gémir de plus en plus fort puis au bout d'un certain temps elle eu même un orgasme , Ace rit de plus belle en voyant sa découverte et accentua le mouvement . Elle cria plus fort encore puis le brun se calma la laissant reprendre son souffle . Puis elle voulut lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce : elle se plaça au dessus de lui et ondula les hanches , Ace voulut l'aider en bougeant le bassin mais elle l'en empêcha . Une fois qu'elle eut bien compris le mouvement elle fut en mesure de donner au garçon tout le plaisir qu'il lui avait donnait . Il lui dit ensuite de se mettre à quatre patte et ajouta que ça serai douloureux au début . Mais elle accepta .Il enfonça cette fois si son phallus mais dans son anus ce qui était vraiment douloureux . Elle se retient de crier . Puis au fur et a mesure des va et viens elle n'avait plus mal et tous les deux se mirent à jouir . Ace éjacula en elle puis ils s'écroulèrent de fatigue .

-C'était pas mal pour une première fois , lui dit-il

-Merci , disons que tu n'a pas étais trop mal non plus

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement et langoureusement . Ils prirent une couverture dans leur sac et s'endormirent nu emballé dans la couverture sur le sol , dans l'herbe dans une foret .

-Ace … Ace debout

-Laisse moi dormir un peu plus s'il te plais

-Y a des gens qui nous regarde !

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à trois enfant qui les regardaient avec des grand yeux . Ce n'est qu'après qu'Ace comprit que lui et Apolline étaient nu sur cette couverture qui ne cachait rien de forme de la jeune femme . En voyant ses formes il se rappela la veille et le délicieux moment passait tout les deux . En y pensant il rit tous seul ce qui lui valut un bon coup de poing sur la tête par Apolline .

-Aïe Aïe mais ça fait mal , grogna-t-il

-C'était le but , baka , rétorqua-t-elle

-Comment peut-tu me dire ça après ce que je t'ai offert hier ?

-Hahahah

-C'est vous qui avait tuer Bluejam ? C'est vous les pirates de Barbes Blanche qui sont venu nous aider?demanda un enfant qui avait l'air d'avoir sept ans

-Oui c'est bien nous , dit fièrement Ace

-Il faut que vous veniez voir les habitants des villages réfugiés ! On a quelque chose pour vous !

* * *

Voilà je suis désolées pour se chapitre mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est plat et cour et puis pour le passage Ace x Apo vous me dites si ça fait trop ou si ça vous choque hein ?


	11. Chapter 11

Salut ! Pour les reviews , merci et j'ai répondu mais je sais pas si vous avez reçu ma réponse donc si vous vous dites que je suis méchante et que je répond pas et bien sachez que c'est faux:)

Ps-Je crois que je vais arrêter de la dire à chaque chapitre ça commence à être chiant !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Dès que le petit garçon avait dit « on a quelque chose pour vous » Ace c'était rué sur lui en demandant ce que c'était , tout excité d'avoir un cadeau .

-Comment tu t'appelle?demanda Apolline à l'enfant

-Fred et toi ?

-Moi c'est Apolline et lui c'est Ace ,répondit-elle .

-Vous êtes Ace au points ardents et Apolline la kuuzoku?demanda Fred des étoiles dans les yeux

-Oui c'est nous , lui répondit Ace

-TROP COOOL !

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village , Fred appelait les habitants qui sortaient de leurs maisons en poussant des cris de joie . Les deux pirates furent accueillis en héros. On leur prépara un grand banquais ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire : il commençait à avoir faim . Apolline discutait avec le maire pendant que Ace s'empiffrait en lisant le journal . Il manqua de s'étouffer cinq fois , s'endormit trois fois provocant la panique des habitants , foutu narcolepsie .

-APPPPPO REGARDE ! Cria le commandant de la seconde division la bouche pleine en lui tendant le journal , C'EST MON FRERE LUFFY !

On voyais un jeune homme brun abordant un grand sourire , Monkey D Luffy , 30 millions de berry . Ace avait l'air tellement fière .

-Il est enfin devenu pirate . Ça fait 3 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu , il doit avoir grandis !

Ace parla de son frère toute la soirée aux habitants du village , racontant des anecdotes de leurs enfance , comme il avait mangé son fruit de démon , quand il le suivait tout les jours et que Ace l'empêchait de le suivre . Ils firent la fête ainsi pendant trois nuits dormant le jour .Puis les deux pirates décidèrent de repartir .

_plus tard à bord de striker_

-Ace ? Oh non il s'est encore endormis !pesta Apolline

Elle s'approcha du corps endormis pour mieux le positionner . La main de l'endormis lui attrapa la nuque et apporta les lèvres de la jeune fille sur le sienne . Surprise , le premier reflex de la brune fut de le frapper .

-Aïe !

-Désolée , dit-elle , mais tu m'a fait peur !

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour se faire pardonné , il l'attira conte lui .

Une ombre apparut au dessus d'eux mais sans interrompre leur baiser .

-Vous dites si on vous dérange?demanda une grosse voix

Apolline se redressa , et vit un immense navire de la Marine au dessus d'eux . Elle eut un mouvement de recule . Un vielle homme sauta sur le striker .

-Espèce de salle gamin !

Il donna un coup de poing à Ace .

-Aïe , ojisan !répliqua ce dernier

-Ojisan ? Demanda la jeune fille

-Euh … Apo … je te présente mon grand-père , le vice-amiral Monkey D Garp …

-Garp le héro est ton grand père ?dit-elle choquée

-Le tien c'est bien l'ex vice-amiral Trevor … euh c'était … désolée , il regratta tout de suite ses paroles

-Trevor ? Il va bien ? Demanda Garp

-Il est mort … répondit le brune

-Ah dommage , quelqu'un de bien … mais t'es qui toi ?demanda-t-il en se mettant un doigt dans le nez

-C'est Apolline la kuuzoku !dit Ace

-Laisse la parler!dit le vieux en lui donnant un coup de poing

Puis les deux garçon se disputèrent laissant la jeune fille complètement perturber . Un fois que Ace eut le nez en sang le vice-amiral poursuivit :

-Tu sais que ce baka de Luffy a maintenant une prime sur sa tête ?

-Ouais ! C'est bien 30 millions pour une première prime tu trouve ?

Nouveau coup de poing .

-Tu te rends compte que maintenant Luffy est perdu au même titre que toi ! Je ne peux plus vous protéger ! Bande de baka , vous auriez fait de si bon marines …

-Hum , on a pas besoin que nous protège le vieux!répliqua Ace

-Comment ça ? Espèce de gamin insolant !

Nouveau coup de poing .

Garp se trouna vers Apolline :

-Mais attend tu es la kuuzoku Apolline qui eu relation non confirmer avec ce baka ?

-Euh … oui

-Mais alors elle est confirmé , c'est géniale ça , ça fait de toi ma belle-petite-fille . Je suis fière de toi Ace ...mais attend tu es une pirate recherchée pour 200 millions de berry … pourquoi toute ma famille finis pirate ? Si vous avez des enfants ils seront dans la Marine !

-Jamais!répliqua Ace

-Si

-NON

-SI

-NON

Ils se tapèrent de nouveau dessus .

-Bon il faut que j'y aille , content de t'avoir rencontré , dit le vice-amiral à l'intention de la jeune fille , et toi arrête de faire des conneries et si tu vois Luffy dis lui qu'il est un imbécile ! Aller salut les jeunes .

Il donna un coup te poing d'au revoir à Ace et ébouriffa les cheveux de la brune et son bateau repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé .

-Hahahah le vieux me ferra toujours rire , dit le brun en se rapprochant de la jeune fille .

Il l'embrassa doucement

-Tu sais au prochain qu'ils nous ont pris en photo?demanda Apolline

-Oui je sais , et bientôt la terre entier sera au courant , le Moby Dick risque d'être au courant avant notre arrivée .

-Donc nous n'avons pas à nous presser de rentrée ...dit-elle dans le creux de son oreille

-Effectivement …

Le den den mushi sonna au même moment .

-Tu crois qu'ils nous ont mis sur écoute ?demanda le jeune homme

-C'est fort possible ,répondit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes

Il se dégagea de son étreinte pour réponde :

-Ace à l'appareil

-Salut c'est Marco , vous rentrez bientôt ?

-Pourquoi on te manque mon petit piaf ?

-Ta gueule c'est Père qui veut vous rentrez le plus tôt possible .

-Ok … on ferra notre possible ,dit Ace à contre cœur

Il raccrocha .

-Bon bah on va être forcer de rentrée , dit Apolline

-A mon plus grand regret …

Ils repartirent et arrivèrent trois jours plus tard . La nouvelle de leur relation avait déjà fait le tour de monde et quand ils arrivèrent sur le Moby Dick ils furent accueillis par des regards entendu . Certain sifflèrent ce qui fit rougir Apolline qui se cacha derrière Ace . Satch fut le premier à intervenir :

-Tu sais Ace ça fait un peu consanguin haha !

Il reçu deux poings sur la tête en réponse .

-Nous sommes très heureux pour vous , dit Marco

Puis ce fut une poussé de crie de joie général ce qui fit rire Ace mais rougir la jeune fille . Ils avaient l'air d'accord . Puis Edward Newgate fit son entrée . Il les regarda comme s'il fessait un description , les deux jeunes n'osèrent pas bougé . Le bateau entier retient son souffle

-Guraguraguraguragura , c'était donc vrai guraguragura , finit-il par dire en relâchant la tension

Ace attrapa Apolline par la taille et l'embrassa devant tout l'équipage qui hurla et siffla .

Après une longue soirée , pleine d'alcool , de question , de nourriture , de crise narcoleptique et d'alcool tout le monde partit se coucher . En entrant dans la chambre du commandant de la seconde division ils découvrirent le journal d'il y a deux jours avec en grand titre « Le feu et l'air sont complémentaire ! » avec tout un long article et les photos prisent par les marins de Garp .Apolline rit en lisant ça , donc tout le monde était au courant … tans mieux . Elle se coucha au côté du brun .

_a l'entrée de grand line au cap des jumeaux _

-Je te promet que je vais revenir et me battre contre toi , Laboon!dit un jeune garçon avec un chapeau de paille

(désolée c'est pas les paroles exactes mais j'ai pas trouvé et j'avais la flemme de regarder l'épisode ^^ )

_sur le Moby Dick _

Satch et sa division revenait de mission , tout le monde était sur le pont pour fêter leur retour et Satch sortit un coffre , Ace , Teach et leurs frères se regroupèrent autour pour voir le trésor trouver par ce dernier .

-Ace , j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ! Dit Satch

-Ce n'est pas un fruit du démon?demanda ce dernier

-Je ne sais pas quel fruit c'est encore !dit-il en souriant

Après la fête -et oui il y a tout le temps des fêtes sur le Moby Dick , c'est ça la vie de pirate- les enfants de Barbe Blanche partirent se coucher mais il eu un orage cette nuit et personne ne dormis très bien .

* * *

Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte de la chambre du commandant de la seconde division :

-Ace , Apo debout vite , dit Marco d'une voix pressé

-Va t'en le piaf , lui cria Ace

-Ace c'est important , répondit-il d'une voix sérieux avant d'enfoncer la porte

-Mais qu'es que tu fous bordel ?

-Grouillez vous putain !

Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et Marco les conduisit sur le pont principal ou dans les pirates du bateau semblait rassembler en plus de Barbe Blanche et de tout les commandants , cela inquiéta les deux jeunes . Le commandant de la premier division leur fraya un chemin à travers la foule . Une fois arrivé au centre du regroupement Ace et Apolline ne cachèrent pas leur surprise en voyant le centre d'intérêt . Le jeune fille mit sa main devant la bouche , les larmes commençaient à lui monter au yeux et le jeune homme paraissait tellement choqué . Beaucoup de pirate pleuraient . Edward Newgate pleurait . Apolline tomba à genoux pleurant silencieusement , enfuyant sa tête dans ses mains , Ace avait le regard perdu dans le vide devant le cadavre du commandant de la 4eme division poignardé .

-Qui a fait ça?demanda le brun d'une petite voix

-Des témoins ont vu Teach le poignarder et s'enfuir avec sont fruit du démon , lui répondit Barbe blanche d'une douce voix

-Teach … enfoiré …

Un fois revenu de sa stupeur le brun pris un décision .

-On comprend ce que tu ressens Ace mais s'il te plais calme toi !

-Le vieux fait une exception , tu n'es pas obligé de retrouvé Teach ! Maintenant reste tranquille ! Dirent des pirates en essayant de retenir le commandant de la seconde division furieux

-Non ce traître était son mon commandement et si je ne venge pas Satch son esprit ne pourra jamais reposé en paix , c'est hors de question !cria-t-il sous les regards abasourdis des ses compagnons

-Ace , dit Barbe Blanche , Écoute moi ! N'y va pas ! Renonce ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment fils …

-Il a assassiné un membre de l'équipage et il s'est enfuis ! Après toutes ces années c'est peut être sa façon de te remercier ? Ce fumier vient de te cracher au visage ! Le nom de mon Père a était éclabousser: ça me concerne . Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça . Je vais le retrouver et régler cette affaire .

Tout le monde était stupéfait par la colère de Ace , certes ils étaient tous en colère mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cette état . Il prit son sac qu'il balança sur son épaule . Apolline lui attrapa le bras . Il se retourna vers elle : elle avait les yeux rouges à force de pleuré et elle abordait un regard suppliant .

-Ace... Je t'en pris ne pars pas … ne me laisse pas … S'il te plais …

Il dégagea son bras avec brutalité et sauta à bord de son striker .

-Ace ne part pas , lui cria Marco , je t'en pris laisse tomber !

Le moteur gronda et la petite embarcation s'éloigna du Moby Dick sous les cris protestants de ses frères .

Apolline n'avait pas bougé depuis que le brun avait brutalement dégagé son bras , elle regardait le plancher . Ace était partis , sans même un regard en arrière . Elle pourrait le poursuivre en volant mais elle n'en n'avait pas la force , et elle n'avait même plus la force de bouger . Une larme ronde comme une perle glissa sur sa joue , puis une deuxième . Perdre Satch puis Ace en l'espace d'une heure , tous les pirates pleurèrent . Marco mit une mains réconfortante sur épaule , elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant . Aucuns pirates ne bougèrent .

Apolline resta enfermer dans la cabine du commandant de la seconde division de la flotte de Barbe Blanche toute la journée à pleurer la mort de son ami et le départ de son amant . Izou , Marco et Vista passèrent la voir mais elle leur assura qu'elle allait bien même si elle savait très bien ne pas les avoir convaincu .

L'ambiance du repas était très pesante , les pirates tous en noir ne parlèrent presque pas du repas . Après ce fut l'enterrement de Satch : Edward Newagte prononça quelques paroles puis Marco ventant les mérites du commandant de la 4eme division , ses qualités culinaire , son humour et tous ce genre de connerie . Le corps de Satch emballé dans un drap blanc fut placé dans une petit barque en bois , tous les pirates passèrent touché la barque pour lui dire adieux puis Apolline fut chargé d'allumer les bougies .

-Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre. dit-elle

Puis les pirates mirent la barque en bois dans la mer et ils regardèrent la lumière des bougies s'éloignaient . Les trois meilleur archer de l'équipage tirèrent trois flèche enflammées sur l'embarcation qui prit feu et Satch sombra doucement dans la mer sous les pleurs de sa famille . Izou prit Apolline dans ses bras et elle cacha sa tête dans son kimono pour sangloter . Ce soir nombre de pirate allèrent au bar , tous venus oublier cette terrible journée .

Apolline se réveilla dans le lit d'Ace , un homme couchait à ses côtés ,elle le regarda respirer doucement soufflant une de ses mèches noirs quand il expirait . Il ouvrit les paupières laissant place à de magnifique yeux sombre . Il lui sourit .

-Bien dormis?demanda Ace

La porte s'ouvrit sur le commandant le la 4eme division qui tenait un plateau avec un petit déjeuner qu'il déposa sur le lit et sourit à l'intention de la jeune fille . Ace ria et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Teach cette fois , un couteau à la main . Il sourit à Satch qui lui sourit en retour . Ace ria . Apolline paniqua mais le brun la retient sur le lit en lui disant à l'oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas , ça ne ferra pas trop mal , mouahahah

-Ace lâche moi , prestait-elle mais il était trop fort pour elle .

Teach s'approcha d'elle et planta le couteau dans son ventre tout doucement en riant sadiquement suivis de Ace et Satch . La brune cria mais personne ne vit a son secours …

-Apolline , réveille toi!

Elle ouvrit les yeux affolé et à bout de souffle . Trois têtes penchait au dessus d'elle . Marco , Vista et Haruta . Elle était dans le lit d'Ace .

-Tu a fais un cauchemar , lui expliqua Vista

-Hier tu étais ivre morte alors je t'ai ramené ici , dit Haruta

-Euh … Merci,lui répondit-elle

-Tu es sur que ça va ?demanda Marco soucieux

Elle leva les yeux plein de larmes vers lui et secoua la tête . Marco demanda à Vista et Haruta de les laisser tous les deux . Il s'assit sur le lit . Elle craqua et pleura puis elle lui raconta son cauchemar . Il lui raconta que lui aussi avait fait un cauchemar avec Satch , Ace , Teach et Barbe Blanche . Ils allaient devoir se soutenir mutuellement pendant les prochains jours .

-Je ne veux plus dormir dans sa cabine!déclara Apolline

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui je pense pas que cela m'aiderai .

-Oui tu as raison . Tu sais j'ai fais des recherches sur le fruit que Teach à volé , il est très puissant , vraiment , Ace est en grand danger , dit Marco , donc je pense qu'on devrait partir à sa recherche pour le forcer à rentrée ou l'aider .

-On doit aller voir Père tout de suite !dit-elle en se relevant

Marco et Apolline coururent jusqu'à la chambre de leur Père qu'ils trouvèrent en pleine discutions avec l'empereur Shanks le roux . Ils étaient rentré sans autorisation ce qui leur valut les foudres de Barbe Blanche .

-Euh … désolé... dit Marco

-Tiens Marco , Apolline , comment allez vous ?demanda le roux

-Qu'es que vous voulez les jeunes?dit Barbe Blanche

-On voudrait partir à la recherche de Ace , Marco a découvert que le fruit de Teach était très dangereux et... commença la jeune fille

-Je ne peux pas vous laissez partir tout les deux , Marco nous avons trop besoin de toi ici , il nous manque deux commandant je te rappelle , la coupa son Père

-Mais Apolline ne peut pas y aller toute seule !dit le phénix

-Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'en pense-tu ma fille ? Le roux pourrait t'exhorter puis tu ferrai ta mission seule ?

-Euh … oui pourquoi pas , je peux y arrivé mais je n'ai aucune piste et puis c'est Marco qui a eu l'idée …

-Ne t'inquiète pas , cela ne me dérange pas , lui assura-t-il , et des pistes du pourra en trouver facilement , Satch et moi t'avons appris !

Quand il prononça le nom de son ancien compagnon il baissa les yeux ainsi que toute les personnes présente .

-Très bien , alors j'irai !déclara Apolline avec conviction

-Nous partons ce soir!dit Shanks

-Bonne chance ma fille !

_Sur la grande ligne quelque part dans l'océan _

Ace conduisait son striker avec détermination depuis deux jours sans arrêt . Ce qui était bien car cela lui demandait de la concentration et l'empêcher de penser mais maintenant il avait faim et il fut forcer de s'arrêter sur la première île qu'il vit . Assis au bar il savourait son repas . Il pensa tout d'abord à Satch et enfin il pleura puis il pensa à Teach et sa lui coupa son envie de pleuré et la tristesse du deuil laissant place à la colère de la trahison . Puis il pensa à Apolline , il l'a revit , il revit des cheveux marron qui lui tombait sur les épaules , ses yeux bleu comme la mer , son sourire aussi beau qu'un lever de soleil , son rire semblable au chant des oiseaux . Puis il l'a revit au moment de son départ : des cheveux brun attacher en queue de cheval comme s'ils étaient prisonnier , ses yeux était devenu gris comme si ils étaient délavés à force d'avoir pleuré ce qui lui avait gonflé les paupières , son sourire n'était plus et les oiseaux s'était tuent laissant place à des pleures . Il revit son air suppliant . « Ace... Je t'en pris ne pars pas … ne me laisse pas … S'il te plais … » . Il se répéta plusieurs fois les dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait dit . Puis il revit la brutalité avec laquelle il l'avait abandonné . Il s'en voulait … mais il se dit qu'elle comprendrait bien qu'en ce moment elle devait beaucoup lui en vouloir , elle lui pardonnerait … il l'espérait . Elle lui manquait déjà . Puis il pensa à son Père , à ses frères et fatigué de penser il repris la mer pour redevenir serin mais le visage triste de la jeune fille le hantait .

_sur le Moby Dick _

Avant de partir Apolline voulait faire une chose primordial qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait : se faire tatouer . Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas encore fait mais si elle devait écumer les mers seule elle voulait que les gens sache qu'elle n'était pas une petite fille vulnérable mais une fille de l'homme le plus près du One piece c'est pourquoi elle se rendit dans l'atelier dans les profondeurs du Moby Dick .

-Salut Po , dit-elle en rentrant

-Tiens Apolline , je me demandais quand tu allais venir te faire tatouer .

Elle lui expliqua son projet : elle voulait le drapeau de Barbe Blanche sur le poignée gauche et un croissant de lune en petit sur le tabatière anatomique gauche . Quand Po lui demanda pourquoi un croissant de lune elle lui répondit avec un sourire mystérieux que c'était leur signe à elle et Josh , son frère . Une fois le travail terminé et avoir remercier Po elle partit préparer ses affaires satisfaite

-Bonne chance Apolline!crièrent ses frères en voyant le bateau de Shanks le roux s'éloignait à l'horizon

Elle leur fit des signes avait de disparaître . Le jeune fille partit voir Ben Beckam qui lui raconta des histoires de pirates puis ils furent rejoins par Shanks et ils commencèrent à parler de Monkey D Luffy .

-Dis moi Apo , tu a déjà vu Luffy?demanda Shanks

-Non pas encore , mais j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler .

-Tu l'adorerais . Tout le monde adore ce gamin . Il est tout petit … commença le roux

-Tu sais captain , je pense qu'il a grandis depuis le temps , le coupa Ben

-Ah oui c'est vrai je n'y avais pas penser hahah .

Après trois jours de voyages ils arrivèrent sur l'archipel des Shabondy . Apolline avait décidé que c'était d'ici que commencerai sa quête .

-Je voudrai juste te présenté à quelqu'un avant que l'on ne se sépare . Lui dit le roux

Il l'amena dans un bar nommé « le bar de l'Arnaque » .

-Salut ma belle Shakky , sait-tu si notre ami Rayleigh serait dans les parages ?dit Shanks

-Salut mon petit roux , il est dans la réserve , mais dis moi la jeune fille qui t'accompagne ne serait-elle pas Apolline la kuuzoku ,la pirate aux 200 millions de berry , petite amie de Ace au poings ardents , demanda la dénommé Shakky

-En personne , enchanté Shakky , Marco et Ace m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi , lui répondit poliment Apo

-Shanks le roux que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite mon garçon?demanda une voix masculine

Un homme aux long cheveux blanc avec une barbe blanche aussi , un cicatrice sur l'œil droit et des petites lunettes rondes apparut sur le pallier de la porte .

-Silvers Rayleigh , le seigneur des Ténèbres … murmura la jeune fille

-En personne mademoiselle , je vous offre un truc à boire les jeunes?

Ils s'assirent et Shanks et Rayleigh prirent du saké et Apolline et Shakky se contentèrent d'une limonade . Le jeune fille expliqua pourquoi elle voyageait avec le roux , se qu'il c'était passé sur le Moby Dick , Satch , Ace … Puis Rayleigh proposa à la jeune fille de lui faire visiter l'île .

Leur balade les menèrent au grove 12 , Le roux et le seigneur des Ténèbres laissèrent la jeune fille seule pour réglait une affaire avec un groupe de pirate en lui précisant bien de faire attention car ils étaient dans une zone de non droit .

Apolline se promenait admirant les maisons qui l'entourai et elle se retrouva dans un endroit remplis de ruine quand cinq hommes l'attrapèrent par derrière : un la tenant au cou , un le bras gauche , un autre le droit et un par jambe . Apolline se dissolva dans l'air et quand elle reprit sa forme elle était très énervée .

-C'est Apolline la kuuzoku , 200 millions de berry , pirate de Barbe Blanche!déclara un des agresseurs

-kichuunoudo , dit-elle pour toute réponse en les broyant entre deux vent d'une puissance folle , boufuuu ( grande tempête ) .

Et s'en était finis des cinq hommes . Derrière elle , Shanks et Rayleigh applaudirent .

-Tu mérite bien des 200 millions , commanta le roux

-J'imagine que tu utilise aussi le fluide?demanda le bras droit de Roger

-Euh oui , les trois formes .

-Très bien très bien , tu a un belle avenir devant toi jeune fille , hahaha

Shanks et son équipage partirent une heure plus tard et Apolline resta dormir au bar de l'Arnaque d'où elle appela Marco , elle lui raconta sa journée et lui promis que elle chercherait une piste le lendemain avec Silvers Rayleigh qui avait proposé de l'aider .

Cette nuit la elle ne dormit pas beaucoup , ses pensées furent occupé par un brun aux yeux noirs qui animait son cœur et qu'elle rechercherait jusqu'au bout .


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : **

-Hey Luffy , y a une barque qui flotte vers nous!cria Nami la navigatrice

-Trop cool , y a peut être de la viande à l'intérieur!lui répondit le garçon au chapeau de paille

-Moi je suis sur que c'est des agents de Baroque Works qui sont caché dedans!dit un homme au grand nez

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Usopp!lui dit une jeune fille au cheveux bleu pendant que Nami lui donnait un coup de poing derrière la tête

-Oui Vivi … Non Luffy qu'es que tu fous?s'alarma Usopp

Luffy avait grâce à son pouvoir du fruit du démon étendu son bras et attraper la Barque alors qu'elle était à une bonne trentaine de mètres de leur navire . Il ramena la petite embarcation jusqu'au Vogue Merry en détruisant un bout du navire et la barque .

-Luffy , arrête de détruire le Merry!dit Usopp avec les dents pointues

Une jeune fille inconsciente gisait entre les décombres de la barque .

-Lufffffy , cria Vivi toute blanche , tu as tué une fille ! Chooooper viens vite !

Un petit rêne arriva et en voyant la jeune fille couchait sur le sol cria « un médecin vite un médecin vite … oh mais attendait c'est moi le médecin » et ausculta la jeune fille .

Choper sortit de l'infirmerie pour faire un compte rendu à ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage depuis peu .

-Elle avait 40 de fièvre et une maladie mais je l'ai soigné et elle sera sur pied dans peu de temps .

-Bravo , tu es vraiment le meilleur!lui dit la princesse Vivi

-Tais toi stupide humaine .dit le rêne en essayant de cacher sa joie

-Mais attendez , on ne sait même pas qui est cette fille , remarqua Zoro , j'ai cru voir la marque de Barbe Blanche sur son poignée et je crois avoir vu son avis de recherche...

-On s'en fous!dit Luffy

Apolline se réveilla dans un lieu inconnu , sur le moment elle se crut sur le Moby Dick , comme si tout avait un rêve puis elle remarqua que la pièce dans laquelle elle était lui était inconnu puis ses souvenirs lui revint à la mémoire . Satch , Ace , son escapade sur les Shabondy , sa piste qui l'avait mené jusqu'à la première moitié de Grand Ligne , les tempêtes , la fièvre qui lui montait à la tête , la maladie jusqu'à son réveil sur ce bateau inconnu . Elle n'était pas attaché c'était déjà soit donc soit ces gens ne lui voulaient aucun mal soit ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu .

-Luffy!dit Zoro en arrivant en courant , j'ai retrouvé son avis de recherche , regarde .

Il lui tendit le morceaux de papier . Il y avait une photo d'une jeune fille au cheveux marron jusqu'aux épaules , les yeux bleus , une fine cicatrice de quelques centimètres , on voyait derrière elle de la fumée , elle paraissait très concentrée sur la photo . En dessus c'était écris dead or alive , Apolline , 200 000 000 de berry .

Tous les pirates autour de la table regardèrent l'avis de rechercher en écarquillant de grand yeux . Comment cette gamine pouvait-elle avoir 200 millions de berry sur sa tête .

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille en question entra , elle avait accroché ses cheveux en queue de chevale , elle portait des doc martens ( imaginons que ça existe dans l'univers de one piece ) , un short en jean et un t-shirt blanc écris « yuro » ( nuit ) en noir . Usopp pointa son lance pierre vers elle , Zoro sortis ses sabres , Sanji marmonnait tout seul que c'était la plus belle fille après sa Vivi chérie et Nami d'amour .

-Qui êtes vous et qu'es que je fais sur votre bateau?demanda Apolline

-Salut , moi c'est Luffy je suis le capitaine de cette équipage , nous ne te voulons aucune mal , il lui sourit comme un enfant

-Je suis Apolline , j'appartiens à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche .

-Comment ce fait-il que tu sois toute seule en mer?demanda Zoro méfiant

-Je sur en mission , je dois retrouvé un commandant de mon équipage qui est partit à la poursuite d'un homme qui a tuer un autre commandant mais c'est du suicide alors je dois le ramener avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose . Et vous vous êtes pirates ?

-Ouep 30 millions de berry , lui dit Luffy

-Tu étais très malade , je t'ai soigné !souligna Choper

-Et bien merci …

-Choper

-Merci Choper , elle lui sourit , et vous c'est quoi vos nom?demanda-t-elle à l'intention du reste de l'équipage

-Moi c'est Zoro

-Nami

-Usopp

-Sanji

-Et moi c'est Vivi mais je ne suis pas une pirate .

-C'est la princesse d'Alabasta , dit le pirate au chapeau de paille ce qui fut suivis d'un coup de poing derrière la tête par tout les membres de l'équipage

-C'est un secret baka !

-Hahaha , si ce ne serai pas trop vous demandez de me déposer à la prochaine île?demanda Apolline

-Mais non bien sur , la prochaine île est Alabasta d'ailleurs , lui expliqua Nami

-Bon maintenant , A TABLE ! Cria Luffy

_sur l'île de Drum _

Un homme habillait de noir s'approcha d'un villageois et lui montra la photo d'un jeune garçon avec un chapeau de paille en lui demandant si il l'avait vu , le vielle homme lui dit qu'il partait vers Alabasta .

_sur le Vogue Merry _

-Royaume d'Alabasta en vue!criait Luffy

Tous les pirates coururent voir la terre qui s'approchait d'eux .

-Tu veux pas rester encore un petit peu avec nous?demanda le chapeau de paille une fois à terre à Apolline

-Oui tu pourrai nous aider à battre Crocodile , s'il te plais , demanda Vivi

-Euh … je ne sais pas , j'appellerai Marco ce soir pour lui demandais si on a des nouvelles de la mission et je ferrai quelques recherches en villes et je vous dis ce soir .

-Bon ça vous dis d'aller faire les magasins les filles?demanda Nami en prenant la fille au cheveux bleu et celle au cheveux marron

Les trois filles partirent d'un côté et les garçon d'un autre .

-Et Sanji?demanda la rousse

-Oui Nami chérrrrrrrie ?

-Surveille bien Luffy !

* * *

-Il est mort ?

-Oui il mangeait et puis s'est écroulé d'un coup …

-AAAAAH

L'homme qui venait de tomber raide mort sur le comptoir venait de se réveillait et repris son repas tranquillement . Il discutait avec le barman .

-Au faite barman , es que par hasard ce type serai venu en ville ? C'est un pirate qui porte un chapeau de paille .demanda Ace

-Faut pas manquer d'air pour venir tranquillement cassé la croûte dans un lieu publique quand on est le chef de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche le pirate . N'est ce pas Portgas D Ace?dit un homme qui venait d'entrée

-Aaaah , Barbe Blanche le redoutable pirate?s'étonna le barman et les personnes présentes autour

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'un pirate notoire dans ton genre vient faire ici ?redemanda l'homme inconnu

-Je suis à la rechercher … de mon petit frère .

* * *

Luffy criait dans les rues :

-UN RESTAURANT VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE !

Il courait à pleine allure guidait par les odeurs qui l'entouré , une saveur attira son attention et il partit dans sa direction .

* * *

Dans le bar l'ambiance était pesanteur , le pirate de Barbe Blanche et l'inconnu qui c'était avéré être Smoker , un marine , se regardait sans dire un mot .

-Bon , qu'es que tu veux que je fasse maintenant , commença Ace

-Que tu te laisse arrêter docilement sans faire d'histoire , répondit Smoker

-Ça tombe mal , parce que je n'en n'ai aucune envie

-Je me fiche de ce que tu pense . Quoi qu'il en soit si je suis ici c'est que je suis à la recherche d'un autre pirate et puis pour être tout a fait honnête ta salle tête ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça , lui répondit le Marine

-Dans ce cas laisse moi filer !

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible .

Son bras se transforma en fumée , Ace sourit .

-Tans que je serais officier de la Marine et toi un pirate cela ne risque pas d'arrivé .

-Décidément , qu'es que tu peux être barbant , lui répondit le pirate , si on s'amusait un peu hein ?

-GUM GUM ROCKET !

Ace vit Smoker propulsait vers lui et ils partirent tout les deux traverser une vingtaine de maison .

Un jeune homme avec un chapeau de paille danser de joie en disait « le restaurant j'ai si faim » et en riant comme un enfant . Il s'installa au bar :

-Et monsieur servez moi a manger vite vite , dit-il au barman

Le barman le dévisagea en se remémorant ce que cette inconscient gamin venait de faire . Il le servit et le gamin au chapeau de paille le félicita .

-Euh merci mais si je serai toi … je crois que je prendrais vite mes jambes à mon cou , le mis en garde le barman .

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Luffy la bouche pleine

-Es que tu as la moindre idée du genre de type que tu viens d'assommer à l'instant ?

-On a assommé un type ? Qui a fait ça ?

-Bah c'est toi .

-Eh ben dis donc .

Le barman lui montra le trous qu'avait fait les deux homme dans son bar et dans les maisons voisines .

-Oh bah tu parles d'un trous dans le mur ,commenta Luffy , elle est plutôt originale votre déco , quoi que un peu étrange .

-C'est toi qui a fait ça!crièrent les hommes du bar avec des dents pointues .

-Qui moi ? Mais quand ?

* * *

-Bon sang mais qui a fait ça ?

Ace sortait des décombres d'une maison qu'il avait défoncé sur son passage .

-J'ai pas eu le temps de voir son visage .

Un peu plus loin gisait Smoker lui aussi sous les décombres .

-Alors là ça va saigner!dit le Marine

-On dirait un champs de ruine , on a pas idée de faire des dégâts pareil , dit Ace en traversant les maison détruire et en s'excusant au près des familles qu'il voyait .

Il arriva au bar , les hommes fuirent en le voyant arrivé furieux puis son expression changea pour passé à un sourire .

-Eh Lu …

-LE CHAPEAU DE PAILE ! ENFIN !le coupa Smoker en lui enfonçant la terre sur le sol

Luffy continuait à manger comme si de rien était puis il eu un flash et il reconnut enfin l'homme devant lui . Il recracha de la nourriture .

-T'es le type qui m'a enfumé l'autre fois ! Qu'es que tu fais là?demanda le chapeau de paille

-Tu va voir !

-Attend .

Il prit tout la nourriture autour de lui la fourra dans sa bouche , remercia le barman et s'enfuit en courant , Smoker et Ace à ses trousses . Le barman revenu de sa surprise remarqua qu'ils étaient partis sans payer . Tashigi , une marine sous le commandement de Smoker tenta d'arrêter le chapeau de paille mais celui-ci feinta et monta sur les toits des maisons toujours poursuivit par l'enfumer .

-White snake!

Luffy courait de plus en plus vite pour essayer d'échapper à cette attaque et il réussit à se volatiliser . Mais l'homme blanc le remarqua et ils continuèrent leur cour poursuite .

Pendant ce temps Sanji , Vivi , Nami , Usopp , Apolline , Chopper et Zoro finissaient de préparer les provisions quand Usopps prévint ses compagnons que la Marine était la et qu'ils ne devait pas trop traîner là . Ils endentèrent des cris comme des plaintes qui disait « Arrêtez le , arrêtez le ! » , les jeunes gens pensèrent tout de suite à leur abrutis de capitaine qui se fessait en ce moment poursuivre par une bande de Marines . Leur abrutis de capitaine qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'attirer les soldats les membres de son équipage -et Apolline et Vivi- . Ils prirent en vitesse leur provisions et filèrent vers le navire à vive allure . Mais le colonel Smoker se rapprochait dangereusement du chapeau de paille . Il lança une attaque .

-Kagero

Un homme sortir de nul par bloqua l'attaque de fumé par une boule de feu . Tous les pirates se retournèrent pour voir leur mystérieux sauveur . Ils découvrirent un homme avec un chapeau orange , torse nu , un énorme tatouage dans le dos , le même tatouage que sur l'avant bras d'Apolline .

-Tu es peut être la fumée Smoker , mais moi je suis le feu! Aucun de nos pouvoir ne peut l'emporter sur l'autre tu ferrais mieux de te rendre à l'évidence !

-Ça alors il possède lui aussi un pouvoir du fruit du démon , dit Zoro

-Mais qui est ce type au juste?demanda Usopp , Pourquoi il nous a sauvé ?

-C'est toi Ace ?commença Luffy

L'homme se retourna avec un sourire .

-Tu n'a vraiment pas changé , Luffy !

-Ace mais dis moi tu as avalé un fruit du démon , c'est bien ça ?

-Ouais , le pyro fruit !

Ace lança un regard vers son frère et le groupe de pirate quand il remarqua la brune qui était avec eux . Il eu un instant de choque quand son regard bleu se planta dans le sien puis il se reprit :

-Bon on a pas le temps de discuter maintenant il faut que vous filiez au plus vite , ne vous en faites pas pour moi je vous rejoins plus tard , sauvez vous !

Ace lança un dernier regard à Apolline mais bon sang que fessait-elle avec Luffy ?

-Eh mais Luffy!commença Nami

-Mais c'est qui ce type bon sang?finit Sanji

Smoker demanda :

-Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe , tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as aidé chapeau de paille ?

-Ah c'est le rôle de l'ainé de toujours être la pour défendre son intrépide petit frère !

-Qu'es que tu dis ? Ton petit frère ? … écarte toi!Ou je ne répond plus de rien , Portgas D Ace !

-C'est hors de question , lui répondit le pirate , je ne vous laisserai pas passer !

-Mais Luffy attend , es que tu le connais à la fin?demanda Vivi

-Oui bien sur c'est mon grand frère!Hahah

Tous l'équipage était choqué par cette nouvelle sauf Apolline , mais oui Luffy est le frère de Ace , comment avait-elle pu l'oublier .

-Dis moi Chopper , demanda-t-elle à l'intention du rêne , es que ma maladie à pu avoir des conséquences sur ma mémoire ?

-Euh , oui mais pas des choses très flagrante .

Elle avait oublié que Luffy était le frère de Ace , c'est pour ça que son nom lui était familier .

* * *

Bon les gars j'avais complètement zappé que Apo avait déjà vu en photo et entendu parler de Luffy et quand je m'en suis rendu compte j'ai essayer de faire au mieux … du coup c'est bizarre désolée:) Et en relisant mon chapitre sur le site j'ai remarquer que les espaces que je fessais sur mon ordi pour montré que l'action changé de lieu ne se fessait pas alors je suis désolée si du coup c'était pas très cohérent des fois .


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : **

_sur le Moby Dick _

Lors de la course de l'équipage au chapeau de paille – et Apolline et Vivi – leur idiot de capitaine réussit à se tromper de chemin en admirant au loin les prouesses de son grand frère .

Sur le Vogue Merry tout l'équipage se préparait à partir quand …

-LUFFFFFFFFY !

_dans les rues de la ville_

-Oh ...tien c'est bizarre quand même , pourquoi je me retrouve tous seul maintenant?se demanda le chapeau de paille assis sur un baril , On était ensemble , ou est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?

-C'était bien la peine que je m'arrange pour te laisser filer !

Luffy leva la tête vers la voix .

-Salut , dit Ace

-Salut Ace !

-Ça fait un baille pas vrai Luffy ?dit le pirate de Barbe Blanche

-Ouais c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire .

-Hahahahaha

Ils posèrent leurs bras sur le baril pour faire un bras de fer .

-On ne sais pas vu depuis combien de temps?demanda le petit frère

-J'en sais rien petit frère mais je peux te dire une chose , t'as pas changé d'un poil , tu as toujours la même frimousse qu'avant .

-Toi c'est pareil ! J'ai étais étonné d'apprendre que t'avais avalé le pyro-fruit ! Mais a par ça t'es exactement le même , je suis sur que tu serai prêt de faire le coup que tu avais fais de manger des centaines de melon et d'éjecter les pépins de ta bouche comme une mitraillette , dit Luffy avec effort à cause du bras de fer qui penchait entre les deux garçons

-Moi je crois que tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil , c'est toi qui a fait ce coup là !

-Y avais une montagne de pépins tellement tu en recrachais !

-Ça aussi c'était toi , moi je te regardais et j'étais mort de rire !

Luffy était rouge écarlate , Ace aussi , ils luttaient pour gagner le jeu et baril éclata .

-Et bien je crois que ça fait match nul !dit le plus jeune

-T'a raison , renchéris Ace

Ils se tapèrent dans la main .

-Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps !

-Ouais mais tu sais ton équipage dois se demander ou tu es passé !lui dit le plus vieux

-Oh ouais .. au faite Ace , qu'es que ce tu fabrique dans ce pays ?

-Hum , alors si je comprends bien tu n'a pas eu mon message quand tu es allé sur l'île de Drum !

-Ben non !

-C'est pas bien grave , de toute façon y avait pas urgence , c'était juste un petit message perso , le truc c'est que je devais venir ici pour un petit boulot vite fait bien fait et je me suis dis que ça serai sympas de te voir !lui dit Ace en buvant une gorgé dans sa gourde

-Un petit boulot?demanda Luffy

-Je suis avec Barbe Blanche , déclara-t-il en lança la gourde à son frère

-Ah ouais ? Barbe Blanche tu dis ?

-Regarde c'est son emblème, ça représente tout pour moi ! Lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant son tatouage

-Ah ouais !

-Et Luffy ça te brancherai de rejoindre la bande de Barbe Blanche ? Toi et tes amis évidement !

-Euh non

-Hahahahaha j'en étais sur mais j'ai tentais le coup ! En tout cas Barbe Blanche est tout simplement le plus grand pirate que je connaisse et je ferrai tout tout pour que ce soit lui le roi des pirates ! Et ouais désolé Luffy

-C'est pas un problème je le battrai si il le faut ! Mouais parce que le roi des pirates ça sera moi !

_sur le Moby Dick _

Nami fessait les cents pas en répétant « mais où est passé cette imbécile ? » . Apolline regardait l'océan . Elle avait revu Ace mais elle n'avait pas pu lui parler , il avait eu l'air troublé quand il l'avait vu . Elle essaya de se changer les idées mais tous revenait sans arrêt au brun .

_dans les rues de la ville _

-En tout cas il faut essayer de retrouver tes compagnons!dit Ace à Luffy , ils risquent de le sentir passé si les forces navales leurs tombent dessus !

-Ah mon avis ils ont du retourner au bateau !

-Bon alors dans quel port avez-vous jeter l'encre ?

-Alors ça c'est vraiment bête je ne m'en souviens pas !

-C'est pas sérieux Luffy ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant petit frère mais normalement un capitaine pirate se souviens de l'endroit ou il a jetai l'encre !

-Hahah t'en fais pas pour ça !

-Toi tu changera jamais , lui dit Ace exaspéré , tiens au faite je voulais te demander : qui sont les gars qui composent ton équipage ?

-Alors y a un manieur de sabre qui veut devenir le meilleur du monde , il porte toujours un bandage autour du ventre et y a aussi une navigatrice plutôt balaise elle adore les cartes , les mandarines et surtout l'argent , on a un cuisto qui est top , un menteur professionnel et enfin un rêne !

-Et ben le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que t'a l'air d'aimer la diversité !lui dit Ace en riant

-Et depuis quelque temps on a une princesse et son canard à bord , oh et aussi une fille pirate qui recherche quelqu'un .

Ace se bloqua , il savait que son frère parler d'Apolline , elle lui manquait terriblement mais devait tellement lui en vouloir et puis ce qu'il ne comprenant pas c'est qu'elle connaissait Luffy , il lui en avait parler et lui avait même montrer une photo …

-Ils sont tous très très drôle tu sais !continua le chapeau de paille

-Ah mon avis à ce petit jeu là ils ne doivent pas t'arriver à la cheville , mais je vais te dire ça ne me surprend pas du tout que t'es un équipage comme celui là ! Il est a ton image !

-Maintenant ce que j'aimerai bien c'est trouvé un musicien!continua le petit frère

-Pas un geste , Ace aux points ardents , dirent des hommes qui encerclèrent les deux frères , n'essaies pas de résister tu ne peux pas te faire la malle ! Et oui mon cher Ace aux points ardents , tu es fais comme un rat ! T'a dernière heure est arrivé !

_sur le Vogue Merry_

-Euh, une petite question : c'est pas un problème qu'on ait levé l'encre sans Luffy?demanda Chopper à Nami , Vivi et Apolline

-Non , de toute façon maintenant la Marine va sûrement boucler le porte , il faut dissimulé le navire quelque par ! Lui expliqua la rousse

-Je crois me souvenir qu'un peu plus loin il y a une crique bien abrité , commença Vivi

-Comme ça on va pouvoir attendre que l'excitation retombe pour pouvoir partir à la recherche de Luffy , dit Sanji

-C'est dingue ça il faut toujours qu'au causse de lui il nous arrive des tas de problèmes!se plaina Ussop

-Ça un capitaine tu parle?souffla Zoro , tu veux dire un boulet plutôt

_dans les rues de la villes _

Des hommes pointaient leurs fusils sur Ace et Luffy

-Cher Ace aux points ardents , le moment est venu de tirer ta révérence final , dit le chef

-Oui le gamin la ! C'est Luffy je ne sais trop quoi , le gamin au chapeau de paille!dit une homme

-Hein ? Attend on parle bien du même ? Le morveux qui a sa tête misse à prix à 30 millions de berry?demanda un autre

-C'est note jour de chance les gars ! On a décroché le gros lot intégrale ! Si on ramène la tête d'Ace aux points ardents et du chapeau de paille , c'est la promotion assuré!finit le chef

-Viens il faut qu'on retrouve ton bateau , dit Ace à son frère en passant devant les bandits comme si de rien était

-Hey ! Qu'es ce que vous foutez?demanda un homme avec des dents pointus , Ne bougez pas !

-Vous avez tort de nous prendre à la légère ,dit le chef en grognant , TUEZ LES!

Luffy et Ace esquivait toutes les attaquent des brigands , le chef s'en pris à Luffy qui avait l'aide de Ace à coup de Gum Gum Bazouka l'envoya voler plus loin . Puis les deux frères continuèrent leur route . Mais les hommes les suivaient toujours , Luffy repéra son bateau et fit signe à ses compagnons . Nami l'aperçut et leur capitaine débarqua sur le navire en fessant tomber Sanji et Chopper au passage , il s'excusa tandis que Sanji proféré des menaces contre lui . Puis les membres de l'équipage se mirent à l'engueuler .

-Euh , je suis navré .. mais Ace dans tout ça ?

Il se rua au bastingage .

-T'étais avec ton frère et c'est pas trop risquer de la laisser seul la bas ? Demanda Usopp

-Ace ? Non il est suffisamment balaise !

-Ah bon il est si fort que ça?demanda le rêne

-Plutôt! Même quand il avait pas mangé de fruit du démon je ne battais jamais ! Vous voyez le genre ? C'est pour vous dire à quelle point mon grand frère en a dans les bras !Alors ça y ait vous êtes convaincu ?

-Toi Luffy , tu n'arrive pas à battre un gars normale , c'est impossible ! Dit Nami choquée

-Avec le frangin qu'il a Ace ne peut pas être tout a fait normale , souligna le long pif

-Bon , d'accord c'est vrai qu'il me mettais la pâte à tout les coup ahah !reconnu Luffy , Mais maintenant c'est moi qui vait le corriger ahahahahaha

-Alors ça tu vois ça reste à prouver mon petit Luffy , tu disais petit frère ? Demanda Ace en sautant sur le bateau à l'endroit ou se trouver Luffy mort de rire l'envoyant valser , C'est toi qui va me corriger ?

-Ah c'est toi Ace ? Et ben voilà je te présente mon équipage !

-Bonjour tout le monde content de vous connaître ! C'est sympas de vous occupez de mon frère !

-De rien c'est normale ,répondirent-ils en s'inclinant ce qui fit sourire le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche

-Il a pas reçu la meilleur formation pour devenir capitaine et je suppose que parfois il doit être un peu lourd !

-Un peu oui !

-Prenez soin de lui je vous le confie !finit Ace

Ace scruta les visages tournés vers lui et il trouva celui qui l'intéressé au fond et qui le regardait yeux dans les yeux depuis le depuis . Quand leurs regards se plongea l'un dans l'autre , Ace frissonna devant les yeux qui autre fois était si bleu et maintenant tintait vers le gris . Il s'approcha de la jeune fille sous les regards interrogateurs des autres personnes présentes . Apolline ne bougea pas et resta de marbre mais le regardait toujours dans les yeux .

-Salut , tu m'a manqué tu sais , dit-il

Aucune réponse de la part de la brune . Elle baisa la tête et quand elle le regardait de nouveau il put voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux .

-Comment peut-tu arrivé et dire juste « Salut , tu m'a manqué tu sais » ?demanda-t-elle en frappant son torse du poing il remarqua les tatouages de la marque de son Père et la lune son poignée gauche et sa main droite , Comment tu a pu me laisser , laisser l'équipage , Marco , Père et tous les autres ?

Des larmes commençaient à tomber sur ses joues .

-Nous étions tous détruis à la mort de Satch et toi pour bien en rajoutait une couche tu es partis , tu n'as donné aucune nouvelle , tu n'as prévenu absolument personne ! Tu n'as dis au revoir à personne , même pas à Marco et moi . J'ai dus traverser la moitié de Grand Ligne pour te retrouvé , je suis tombé malade , une maladie grave et c'est Chopper qui m'a soigné sinon je serais peut être morte en mer , j'ai perdu la mémoire et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas reconnu dans frère !

Apolline frappait toujours sur le torse de Ace et les larmes perçaient ses joues , Luffy et son équipage qui leurs lançaient d'étrange regard . Le jeune homme comprit la souffrance qu'elle avait pu ressentir , une souffrance bien plus grand que la sienne , car lui avait toujours sut sa belle en sécurité alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou son amant pouvait bien se trouver .

-Mais réagis Ace putain , dis quelques choses merde !continua-t-elle

Il plongea son regard dans celui plein de larmes de la brune , lui essuya les larmes , puis posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa dans crier gare .

Tous le monde autour d'eux étaient choqués .

Ce fut un baiser salé , les larmes de la jeune fille avait un goût sincère et le jeune homme s'en voulut tellement de l'avoir rendu si malheureuse que sur le moment il eut juste envie de se rattraper , tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait , tout les baisers qu'il n'avait pas pu lui donner pendant son absence , il avait envie l'embrassé pendant des heures , pendant des jours et des semaines dans s'arrêter . Mais manquant d'air il stoppa cette chose délicieuse qu'était les lèvres d'Apolline et qui lui avait tans manqué . Il l'a serra dans ses bras , elle enfuit sa tête dans son torse et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je suis désolé Apolline .

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ? Es que ça vous plais le système de reprendre les vrai dialogue que dans le manga et tout ou pas ? En tout cas moi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre car il n'est pas trop centré sur l'histoire ApoxAce ( sauf à la fin bien sur ) comme le chapitre précédent et c'est cool parce que ça fait une pause et ça fait pas trop love is in the air ... Haha


	15. Chapter 15

Bah les gars , vous avez perdus votre langue ? Ça ne vous plais pu ? S'il vous plais bien que je n'écrire pas pou les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir surtout que du coup je sais pas si ça vous plais toujours ou pas .. ceci n'est pas un appel désespéré au reviews mais juste si vous avez le temps ... voilà c'est tout .

J'espère ne pas avoir être trop barbante et que même si je que je viens de dire n'a aucun sens ( c'est limite une antithèse ahah ) j'espère que vous aimerai ce chapitre et que vous me le ferrez savoir !

ps: aller ça fessait longtemps , ne faites pas attention à l'orthographe ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Tous les mugiwaras regardaient les retrouvailles de Ace et Apolline .

-Euh … vous vous connaissez?demanda Luffy

Il fut aussitôt frappé par 6 poings en plein sur la tête ce qui fit rire les deux pirates de Barbe Blanche . Apolline leurs expliqua toute l'histoire et dit à Ace comment elle l'avait retrouvé .

-Bien , alors maintenant on va pouvoir rentré sur le Moby Dick!dit-elle

-Non je ne crois pas , tu va sagement rentrée et je vais allé défoncer la salle gueule de Teach ,lui dit Ace , en plus c'est un ordre de ton commandant !

-Mon commandant ? Haha laisse moi rire l'ordre vient de plus haut !

-Père?demanda le garçon

-Lui même , c'est soit tu rentre avec moi soit je pars avec toi défoncer la salle gueule de Teach!dit-elle en croisant les bras

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

-Tu doute de mes capacités? Tu ne me crois pas capable de le battre ?

-Si Marco et Père ne me crois pas capable de la battre je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais!lui dit le commandant de la seconde division

-Oh oh oh les gars détendez vous et mangez un peu!tenta de les calmer Sanji

-Quand je pense qu'ils s'embrassaient il y a deux minutes , dit Nami à l'oreille de Vivi

-MANGER ! J'AI FAIM ! Cria Luffy

-C'est pour les invités!l'engueula le cuisto en lui donnant un coup de pied pendant que Apolline et Ace se disputaient toujours

-Il va bien falloir que tu appelle l'équipage , Marco ou Père ! Tous le monde est très inquiet pour toi!Et puis tu ne peux pas quitter ton poste comme ça!criait la jeune fille

-Alors pour toi la mort de Satch n'est pas une raison ? Que dis-je l'assassina de Satch ! Il doit être vengé ! Je dois punir ce traître qui était son mon commandement!continua le brun

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça Ace ! Tu sais que Satch comptait pour moi ! Tu a vu a quelle point j'étais dévastée à sa mort ? A bah non c'est vrai t'étais partis!lui reprocha-t-elle

Ace baissa les yeux pour lui montrer sa honte .

-Laisse moi venir avec toi , c'est tout ce que je demande ! Je te laisse la salle gueule de Teach , je veux juste être avec toi .

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux : elle avait pris un ton tellement suppliant et son air de chien battu était irrésistible comment pouvait-il lui dire non … Tous l'équipage au chapeau de paille avait les yeux rivés sur le pirate pour attendre sa réponde .

-C'est d'accord … lâcha-t-il entre ses dents

Tous l'équipage souffla et Apolline lui adressa un de ses grands sourires charmeurs .

Pendant le reste du repas , Ace et Luffy firent des concours de nourriture , Ace fit plusieurs crise de narcolepsie ce qui lui fessait prendre du retard qu'il rattraper à chaque fois . Apolline discutait avec Nami et Vivi . Sanji et Zoro se disputaient et Chopper essayait de les séparer .

-Mais Apolline du coup tu sors avec Ace?demanda Luffy complètement paumé

Nouvelle frappe de poings sur sa tête .

-C'est ta belle-sœur du coup Luffy!lui dit Ace

-Hahahah c'est trop cool ! J'ai une belle-sœur !criait-il

-Oui oui Luffy c'est bien c'est bien , lui dit Nami un peu blasé

Ils se quittèrent le jour suivant , plein de promesse et d'au revoir .

Une fois partit de leur côté Apolline demanda à Ace :

-Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? T'a une piste ?

-Dis , il se rapprocha-t-elle , ça te dirai de loué une chambre ?

Elle lui sourit et mis ça main dans la sienne .

Une heure ils sortaient par la fenêtre laissant la chambre détruite et sans payer .

-Bon sérieusement maintenant!lui dit la jeune fille

-Teach à établis ses quartiers sur l'île de Barnaro .

Ils prirent tous les deux la mer vers la dite île . Ace se décida à appeler son Père et Marco , il passa la soirée à se disputer avec eux au den den mushi . Et oui fois Apolline endormis Ace se calma .

-Marco , je vais tenté de vous renvoyer Apo...

-C'est une très mauvaise idée Ace ! Tu va lui faire beaucoup de peine et elle va t'en vouloir!lui rappela le phénix

-Je le sais ça mais si tu dis que je risque de ne pas pouvoir vaincre Teach … imagine que je perde Apolline ne pourrait pas le battre elle n'est pas encore assez puissante alors immagine que je perde Teach nous aurais tous les deux et je ne sais pas beaucoup mais je suis sur qu'il serait capable de faire des choses disons … pas très religieuse si tu vois ce que je veux dire et je préfère la savoir en sécurité avec toi que en danger avec moi , ne crois pas qu'elle ne m'a pas manqué , j'ai passé tous les jours depuis mon départ à penser à elle mais …

-Je te comprends Ace mais comment tu compte d'y prendre pour la faire rentré ?

-Je suis tombé sur l'équipage de Squardo aujourd'hui et il m'a dit qu'ils allaient voir le paternel alors du coup je vais ligoté Apolline avec des fer en granit marin , je donnerai la clé à Squardo et il ne devra la libéré seulement quand elle sera sur le Moby Dick à tes côtés , expliqua Ace à Marco

-Je vois je vois , et après c'est moi qui devrait subir les foudres et les pleurs d'Apo jusqu'à ton retour ?

-Oui c'est ça , tu prendra soin d'elle ?

-Bien sur baka elle reste ma sœur après tout je ne peux pas en faire autrement .

-Merci Marco …

-Je suis convaincu que c'est une mauvaise idée et je risque de t'en vouloir de m'avoir embarqué la dedans!le coupa le commandant de la 1er division , et puis ne te fais pas choper par Teach hein ça serai cool !

-Hahah t'inquiète je vais lui défoncer sa salle gueule de traître , bonne nuit le piaf !

-Bonne nuit et bonne chance bébé commandant !

Ce fut sur cette note d'humour que les deux commandant raccrochèrent . Ace partit s'allonger au près d'Apolline , il l'a regarda dormir : paisible et calme . Demain elle serait tout le contraire mais il ne devait pas y penser et profiter de l'instant présent .

_sur le Moby Dick _

-C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dis?demanda Edward Newgate à Marco , ce gamin ne sait vraiment pas si prendre avec les filles et il n'écoute vraiment rien , nous devons nous tenir près Marco , une tempête nommé Apolline arrive !

_dans le petit navire de Ace dans la première moitié de Grand Ligne _

Apolline la kuuzoku se réveilla dans les bras de son commandant qu'elle avait eu tans de mal à retrouver et qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter . Elle leva la tête vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait elle voulut le serrer dans ses bras mais quand elle voulut ramenait son bras droit il fut bloqué . Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Ace et regarda son bras qui était menotté au lit par des fer en granit marin . Ace lui adressa un sourire l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres , elle ne bougea pas , elle ne comprenait pas , était-ce encore un de ses cauchemars ?

-Je suis désolé mais c'est trop dangereux …

Elle commença à remuer pour se libéré il lui tient les épaules .

-Apolline écoute moi ...commença-t-il

-Je fais encore un cauchemars , je fais encore un cauchemars , se répétait-elle

Il l'a regarda avec inquiétude puis il l'a prit dans ses bras en la tenant fort car elle essayait de se libérer .

-Ace , lâche moi , lâche moi tout de suite ! Ace !criait-elle

Il monta dans le bateau de l'équipage de Squardo et il l'attacha au mat avec des cordes et des menottes en granit marin . Elle le regardait avec effrois .

-Mais qu'es que tu fais ? Tu m'avais promis Ace , tu m'avais promis!disait-elle en pleurant

Ace lui attrapa le menton .

-Hey ne pleur pas , tout va bien se passé , Marco t'expliquera pourquoi j'ai fais ça!

-Alors Marco aussi est dans le coup je te déteste , et je le déteste et je déteste Squardo et tout son équipage ,criait-elle en pleurant

-Je veux juste que tu m'attende , s'il te plais

-Tu m'abandonne encore , tu me mens encore … mais qu'es que je t'ai fais putain Ace ?

Elle s'était soudain arrêter de pleurer et elle avait l'air très en colère . Ace prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa , elle tenta de le repoussé mais il tient bon et elle finit par cédé ,il posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille et partit sur son navire en ajoutant à Squardo de bien faire attention à elle et son bateau partit laissant la jeune fille s'éloignait .

-Squardo , je te donne 30 secondes pour me détacher!lui criait-elle

-Non !

-Pardon?demanda-t-elle avait un air terrifiant

-Euh … j'ai promis à Ace que je te libérerai uniquement en présence de Marco !

-Alors tu sera le premier que je tuerai , puis ça sera ce baka de piaf et ce baka de commandant de la seconde division !

Elle passa tout le reste du voyage – 1 semaine – attaché au mat refusant de manger et de boire , les pirates devait la forcé ou rusé pour qu'elle avale rien qu'un bout de pain . Squardo avait peur de ne pas la ramenait vivante et de s'attirait les foudres de Ace ce à quoi Apolline lui répondait d'un air maléfique que ça serait tans mieux . Cette fille était donc le mal incarné se disait-il .

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Moby Dick , Squardo monta la jeune fille toujours ligoté sur le pont principal et lui enleva ses menottes de granit marin dès ce moment elle lui donna un grand coup de pied dans l'abdomen.

-kichuunoudo ( les deux vents puissant qui vont dans la même direction en broyant ce qui se trouve au point d'intersection ) .

Joz , Vista et Izou durent se mettre à plusieurs pour l'empêcher de bouger et accessoirement de tuer Squardo .

-Eh bien notre petit sœur adorée est de retour!dit une voix

-Marco , montre toi espèce de traître!cria Apolline en essayant de se libéré

-Oh doucement Apo , lui cria Izou , es-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

-Ce qui se passe ? Marco , Squardo et Ace sont des traîtres!disait la jeune fille en hurlant

-Ah d'accord mais pourquoi?demanda Izou à Marco qui se pliait de rire derrière

-Et vous qui m'empêcher de leurs défoncer la gueule , vous êtes aussi tous des traîtres !

-Je n'aime pas trop être traité de traite!dit la voix d'un empereur

-Père … vous étiez au courant?demanda le jeune fille

-Oui !

La jeune fille tomba à genoux et enfuis sa tête dans ses mains pour sangloter .

-Aller Apo , tous va bien se passé pour Ace !lui assura Marco

* * *

Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court mais bon comme presque personne ne lis cette fic … bref désolée pour les très peu de lecteurs :)


	16. Chapter 16

Merci à robinnico9978 et je suis désolée j'étais très prise cette semaine:)

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : **

Le réfectoire de Moby Dick prenait son petit déjeuner dans sa joie et bonne humeur habituelle . Des pirates se lançait de la nourriture , d'autres discutaient tranquillement en évitant de temps à autre les fruits perdu qui volaient dans leur direction . Apolline entra dans la salle et s'assit en face de Marco : elle avait les cheveux en pétard , des énormes cernes et l'air pas du tout bien réveillé . C'est dernier temps la jeune fille ne dormait pas très bien , réveillé par ses cauchemars mettant en scène un combat entre Ace et Teach , voir elle et Ace ou bien elle et Teach et puis des fois même Satch .

-Bien dormis?demanda le phénix avec une pointe d'ironie

Pour toute réponse elle se laissa écrouler sur la table . Les deux pirates furent rejoins par une jolie petite blonde qui embrassa le capitaine de la première flotte sur les lèvres et s'assit à ses côtés .

-Salut Apo!dit la blonde pleine de joie

-Hein?Ah oui … salut Marie , répondit la brune toujours écrouler sur la table

Marie était une infirmière qui sortait avec Marco depuis quelques mois mais ils avaient gardés ça secret le plus longtemps qu'ils avaient pu car connaissant leur équipage … Les deux jeunes filles étaient devenus tout de suite très amies .

-T'a pas l'air en super forme , ça te dirai qu'on aille toute les deux en ville aujourd'hui?demanda Marie à Apolline

-Oh oui ça serai cool!répondit Marco

-Marco , elle parlait d'une journée entre filles baka , bien sur que ça me dis , lui répondit la brune en lui souriant , je vais allé me doucher dans ce cas, et elle partit en direction de sa nouvelle cabine .

-Bien joué , glissa le phénix à sa petite amie , elle a vraiment besoin de sortir , son état est de plus en plus inquiétant et tout le monde se demanda comment elle va .

-Elle m'a parlait de nombreux cauchemars ses derniers temps mais je ne crois pas qu'elle aime beaucoup se livrer au gens et puis elle s'inquiète plus pour Ace qu'elle ne le dit

-En même temps bien qu'elle doit vouloir le tuer , il devrait déjà être rentré …

Marie et Apolline arpentait les rues des magasins sur la petite île ou s'était arrêté le Moby Dick , des sacs de vêtements au bras et même si les deux jeunes filles aimaient se moquer de autres femmes qui aimaient faire les magasins , les coiffeurs , faire des soins , leurs ongles niquel et tout elles n'étaient pas contre de temps en temps .

En sortant d'une librairie elles tombèrent sur des personnes légèrement pénible .

-Vous êtes drôlement jolie mesdemoiselles , lança un homme grossier

-Vous êtes toutes seules?C'est pas très prudents !

-On peut vous tenir compagnie si vous voulez !

-Non merci , alors oui tu vois … dit Apolline en reprenant sa conversation avec Marie .

Elles continuèrent leur route sans s'arrêter ce qui énerva les hommes .

-Oh , toi la , reviens ici , dit un gros roux en attrapant le bras de la brune qui lui lança un regard et en un rien de temps tout les hommes étaient à terre .

-Tu disais?demanda Apo au corps inconscient de l'homme

-C'est toujours flippant de voir des gens utilisé le fluide royal , frissonna l'infirmière

Depuis son retour sur le Moby Dick il y a deux mois , Apolline s'entraînait presque tout les jours avec n'importe quels commandants que se soit pour le fluide , son fruit du démon , sa technique de combat à main nue , la cuisine ou se genre de choses . Elle avait d'ailleurs développé une technique plutôt pas mal selon Marco pour se battre avec les pieds ( comme Sanji mais je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle ) , elle était en clair assez fière d'elle et aller pouvoir en mettre plein dans la tête de son beau commandant de la seconde division quand il rentrerait . Il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère – enfin si mais jamais sans réelle raison – et elle voulait avoir une belle revanche . De plus Ace ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois ! Il avait appelé Marco et Edward Newgate pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeunes filles mais n'avait jamais voulu lui parler , sûrement avait-il peur de sa colère , et Marco avait toujours refusé de lui dire le reste de leur conversation . Arrachant le jeune fille à ses pensés Marie dit :

-Eh , ça te dis d'aller boire un coup au bar qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ?

Apolline hocha la tête pour toute réponse . Elle rentrèrent dans le petit bar en bois , les murs étaient placardé d'avis de recherche , les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent sur une table et commandèrent une boisson spéciale du coin . Le serveur : un petit homme avec les cheveux vert et des lunettes en forme de cœur violet les reconnus :

-Mais attendait vous êtes Apolline la kuuzoku 200 millions de berry et vous Marie 25 millions de berry infirmière de Barbe Blanche , je suis fan , vous incarnez pour moi la nouvelle génération avec Nami la féline , Nico Robine et d'autre les futurs grande femmes pirates de cette génération , je peux avoir un autographe sur mon bouclier?demanda-t-il en sortant un bouclier en métal et un marqueur

Pour leur remercié de leur « participation à la vie de pirate féminin » il leur offrit les boissons . Ce bar avait une assez bonne ambiance dans l'ensemble et le serveur était un vrai passionné de tous les pirates qui puisse exister . Il discutait avec Apolline et Marie des pirates « gentils et méchants » de cette génération puis il partit rangé des trucs laissant les deux jeunes filles .

-C'est marrant de voir des gens comme ça , riait Marie

-Tu parles il est complètement fou ce type , contesta Apolline

-Moi j'aime bien ahah

Elles regardaient les avis de recherches sur les murs passant des plus grands , au plus petits , certain barré par une croix rouge signifié leur décès . Mais il y avait un mur , le mur des héros comme c'était écris avec tous les grand pirates mort . Il y avait Gold D Roger , Shiki le lion d'or ( je ne sais pas si il est mort mais on va dire que oui alors je ne veux pas voir dans les commentaires « mais non Shiki n'est pas mort » okay ? Merci ) et d'autre très connu et même … Satch … en voyant ça le cœur des deux jeunes filles se serra .

-Hey Apo regarde c'est lui Luffy au chapeau de paille?demanda Marie

La brune accourut pour voir son amis , elle le reconnut tout de suite avec son chapeau de paille , son grand sourire . Elle rit et Marie compris .

-Il est balèze dis donc le frère de Ace ahah 300 millions de berry à son age!continua l'infirmière

-Quoi?s'étrangla la kuuzoku , 300 millions ? Comment ça ? Luffy n'a pas pu me passer devant ?

-Hahah ce gamin m'a l'air bien prometteur ahah

-Tiens regarde y a le tiens ici , lui dit Apo

Sur la photo l'infirmière blonde était en tenue d'infirmière blanche et elle lança des seringues comme certain lançaient des couteaux , on pouvait dire qu'elle avait trouvé un style de combat bien particulier . Marie était aussi une très belle jeunes filles , elle était blonde et avait des cheveux lisse qui lui tombait au milieu du dos et avait des yeux marron foncé .

-Et la y a le tiens , continua la blonde

Apolline ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant son avis de recherche à chaque fois .

-Tu crois que je vais monter?lui demanda la copine de Marco

-Bien sur , les marines n'ont pas encore vu tout ton potentiel c'est tout!la rassura la brune

-NOOOOOOOOON IMPOSSIBLE !

Le cris venait de la cuisine et le petit serveur au cheveux vert sortit de la cuisine affolé un journal à la main en criant .

-Que ce passe-t-il?demandèrent les jeunes filles

-Tenais lisez!dit-il en tendant le journal

_« Portgas D Ace , commandant de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche a était arrêté ce matin , livré par Marshall D Teach alias Barbe Noir , son ancien subordonné en échange du titre de grand corsaire . Ace au points ardents sera détenus à la prison sous marine d'Impel Down jusqu'au jour de son exécution qui aura lieux dans 50 jours . »_

-Oh mon Dieu … lâcha Marie

Apolline tenait toujours le journal entre ses mains , elle ne bougeait pas .

-Je suis désolée pour toi kuuzoku , lui dit le serveur

Mais elle ne bougea pas non plus .

-Apo ?demanda l'infirmière

Toujours aucune réponse , elle était en état de choque . Le journal lui glissa des mains et elle s'enfuit sans laisser le temps à Marie de la suivre .

-Apo , ou …. va tu ?

Mais la brune avait déjà disparut et l'infirmière décida de rentrer avec hâte sur le Moby Dick pour annonçait la nouvelle à l'équipage .

-Marco , Marco , Marco , criait-elle en déboulant sur le pont principal les yeux remplis de larme

-Oh Salut c'était bien … euh mais pourquoi pleur-tu?lui demanda-t-il

Elle lui tendit le journal et à son tour Marco fut choqué et il prit un air très grave .

-Il faut allait montré ça à Père , tout de suite!dit-il en serrant la blonde dans ses bras

* * *

Apolline courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues déserte de la vie , le soir commençait à tomber et elle arriva au bord d'une falaise . Elle regarda le soleil se couchait au loin à l'horizon . Elle eut envie de se jeter à la mer comme ça elle se noyait une bonne fois pour toute et tous se cauchemars serait finis . Mais elle se retint au dernier moment se disant que ça serait lâche de faire ça . Et à la place de ça elle se coucha en boule dans l'herbe et pleura silencieusement . C'en était trop pour elle , Ace lui manquait trop , elle n'en pouvait plus .

* * *

-Si c'est la guerre que veulent les Marines , ils vont l'avoir !lança Edward Newgate , Nous irons ensemble recherché Ace dans 50 jours !

Sous les acclamations de ses fils . Apolline pleurait à côté d'Izou qui devait la surveillé au cas ou elle voudrait partir le sauvé d'Impel Down se qui serait trop dangereux ou qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise .

-COURAGE MES ENFANTS , NOUS SAUVERONS PORTGAS D ACE !

* * *

Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court mais en ce moment j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire:)


	17. Chapter 17

Oy oy ! Je risque de ne pas être super présente dans les temps à venir ( je pense surtout à environ 1 chapitre au lieux de deux ou trois ) car j'ai beaucoup de boulot … bref:)

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

Ace regardait les dalles grises au sol , il avait froid , cela fessait longtemps que le grand Ace aux poings ardents n'avait pas eu froid . Les menottes en granit marin lui serraient les poignées et l'obscurité l'envahissait . «Je n'ai que ce que je mérite après tout le mal que j'ai fait »se répétait-il intérieurement «A Père , à Marco , à tous l'équipage mais surtout à Apolline , peut être que je ne serai pas là si elle aurait était là... ou alors elle serait aussi enfermé ici … mais au moins je pourrai la voir … mais elle souffrait … elle n'a pas la même résistance que moi .. mais comment je peux souhaiter qu'elle soit enfermé avec moi … je suis vraiment qu'un pauvre connard » . Il serra les poings et continua son monologue intérieur . Si il pouvait il se frappait sûrement la tête conte le sol mais c'est à croire qu'ils l'avait prévu et sa tête pouvait se rapprocher à quelque centimètre du sol mais ne pouvait pas le touché comme Tantale accrochait à son arbre sans pouvoir aller boire au fleuve tout près de lui ou attraper un fruit sur l'arbre à quelque millimètre de ses doigts . Apolline devait être tellement en colère contre lui que quand bien même il sortirai de cette enfer elle ne se gênerait pas pour le tuer . A cette pensée il sourit et rit doucement .

-Et bien Ace tu rigole encore tout seul ?

-Je ris avec mes pensées , c'est bien les seules choses qu'il me reste , je vais mourir sans revoir ceux que j'aime entouré de putain de Marine content d'avoir attrapé le fils d'un démon, répondit Ace avec une douceur qui n'égalait pas ses propos

-Oh moins tu as l'air de pas trop mal le prendre , mais si ce n'est pas indiscret qui sont les personnes que tu aimes que tu ne reverra pas?

-Oh Jinbei ,il y a toi déjà !

-Hahah mais je suis là moi , lui répondit Jinbei

-Mais tu ne sera pas là au moment de mon trépas , il y a ensuite , le paternel , Marco , tout l'équipage en gros , mon frère Luffy et puis Apolline .

En prononçant les deux noms qu'il aimait le plus au monde il baissa les yeux .

-Apolline la kuuzoku , finit par dire le Paladin des mers , j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé d'elle … mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré !

-Oh et bien tu l'adorerais , tous le monde l'adore ,commença Ace

Jinbei savait très bien que faire parler Ace de sa souffrance lui ferrai du bien c'est pourquoi il l'encouragea à continuer .

-Elle est petite ,elle a un grand sourire enfantin et elle a l'air si innocente et vulnérable ce qui te donne envie de la prendre dans tes bras pour la serrée très fort et toujours la protégée mais en réalité elle est super forte , elle a mangé le fruit du vent et elle lança des attaques de fou comme des tempêtes et tout . Elle est aussi très intelligente , elle adore l'histoire et lire et puis elle trouve toujours des solutions à n'importe qu'elle problème , et puis elle est drôle aussi . Elle est aussi très jolie mais pas jolie dans le genre des femmes vulgaires avec une poitrine énorme , des grosses fesses et des lèvres pulpeuses non elle elle ressemble à une enfant , ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombe jusqu'au épaule et ses grands yeux bleus lui vont si bien . Mais sans oublier son sourire et son rire aussi et …. enfin tous chez elle est parfait .

Ace n'avait pas remarqué que d'autre prisonnier écoutait ce qu'il racontait à Jinbei qui le regardait en souriant .

-Et bien j'ai hâte de la rencontrait . Dit l'homme poisson

* * *

-QUUUUUUOI ?! cria Luffu , La marine et les 7 grands corsaires vont affronté Barbe Blanche et son équipage mais mais mais mais c'est complètement dingue non non non non non mais attendez un peu la ça fait beaucoup trop d'information d'un coup pour moi !

Il prit le bol de thé en bu quelques gorgés .

-Là tu m'en bouche un coin , commença mamie nyon , y a quand même des limites à l'ignorance , bon en faite il n'y a rien de tout à fait sur , mais il y a de grande chance pour que la bataille soit imminente ! Le gouvernement mondial fait tout pour ça en tout cas , un homme comme Barbe Blanche ne laisserait jamais mourir un membre de son équipage , pas si il peut l'empêcher et le gouvernement à conscience de cela et ils ont donc annoncé l'exécution publique de l'un de ses meilleurs hommes , Portgas D Ace .

Luffy fut choqué , avait-il bien entendu ? Portgas D Ace ? Non cela ne pouvait pas être possible !

Margarete qui avait vu son choque lui demanda :

-Qu'es qu'il y a ?

La voix de Luffy trembla .

-Qui ça?redemanda-t-il pour être sur

-Ace , Ace au poings ardents , ils disent , répondit la vielle

Le chapeau de paille n'en revenait pas . C'était impossible il devait y avoir une erreur sur le journal , son frère ne se serrai jamais laisser attraper , jamais ses idiots de marines n'aurait pu l'attraper !

-L'exécution de Ace , répéta Luffy

-En faite il semblerait qu'un pirate dénommé Barbe Noire ait pu obtenir une place parmi les 7 grands corsaires suite à la capture d'Ace aux poings ardents .

-Barbe Noire tu dis ?demanda le jeune

-Et avec un tel atout en poche c'est une aubaine pour le gouvernement mondiale , poursuivit mamie Nyon , il utilise ce pirate comme appât …

-Tais toi , stop , la coupa Luffy , La ferme !

Il agrippa la pauvre vielle dame par les épaules .

-Tu parles de mon frère , dit-il énervé , Portgas D Ace est mon grand frère ! Es ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

-C'est vrai ? Cet homme est ton frère?demanda-t-elle terrifié

-Je savais pas qu'il avait été fait prisonnier , on va l'exécuté... là y a pas d'échappatoire!

-Sauf si Barbe Blanche gagne la bataille … ce serait bien sa seule chance de s'en sortir !poursuivit a vielle

-Que faire ? Quand es-ce que ça doit arrivé ? Es-ce que c'est marqué ?

-C'est écrit sur la place de Marineford , au quartier générale de la Marine !C'est dans une semaine d'après ce journal ! Donc il ne reste que six jours en réalité !

-Hein? C'est tout de suite , s'alarme le chapeau de paille , en combien de temps on peut être à l'archipel des Shanbondy ?

-Et bien ,ce qui est certain c'est que ça prendrait plus d'une semaine !

-Dans ces conditions quand j'aurai retrouvé mon équipage il sera beaucoup trop tard pour sauvé Ace ! Ou alors combien de temps on mettrai pour rejoindre Ace ?

-Il est emprisonné à Impel Down , je dirais bien une semaine avec un bateau pirate , mais si un navire de la Marine quatre jours !dit Mamie Nyon

-Pourquoi ? Ils sont si rapide que ça c'est navire ?

-Non mais les vaisseaux de la Marine sont les seuls à pouvoir suivre certain courant , expliqua-t-elle , Enies Loby , Impel Down et le quartier générale de la Marine sont trois sites officiel connecté par un courant circulaire vraiment puissant . En ouvrant l'une des portes de la justice , il s'agit de gigantesque porte situé à l'entré de ces lieux , le courant s'engouffre à l'intérieur permettant de pénétré à l'intérieur mais si les portes reste fermé le navire ne ferra que passé devant . Et c'est parce que les bateaux pirate n'ont d'autres choix que de contourné le courant qu'ils mettent plus de temps .

-Mais alors qu'es ce que je dois faire?demanda le garçon perdu

Il eut une idée et sortit la carte de vie de son frère sous les regards étonnés de mamie Nyon .

* * *

94 jours vides , 94 jours de tristesse et de colère , 94 jours de solitude , 94 jours d'entraînement . Plus que 6 , 6 misérables jours , quand on attend 94 jours , 6 ce n'est rien pourtant Apolline avait l'impression d'être bien plus loin d'Ace que jamais . Tous le monde à bord du Moby Dick se préparait pour le combat , tous avait peur , ce qui était normale , mais tous était rongé par le besoin de vengeance , venger Satch et Ace et tous n'avait qu'une envie : défoncé la gueule de Teach pour lui faire payer sa trahissons envers Père . Dans les plus anciens pirates du navire personne ne c'était – à par Barbe Blanche – jamais préparé à une guerre de cette envergure . « La guerre au sommet » comme l'appelé déjà les journaux , sûrement qu'a la fin l'équipage de l'homme le plus proche du one piece mourrait ou alors la Marine ne sera faire correctement son job et les pirates l'emporteront ce qui pourrait provoquer une nouvelle vague de piraterie avec des conséquences sans précédents. Apolline accoudé au bastingage regardait les étoiles , elle se frotta le bas de son poignée droit là ou son nouveau tatouage la fessait un peu suffire. Une petite spirale d'un centimètre de rayon ornait le bas de son poignée droit , une spirale ce qui en chiffre égyptien ( imaginer vous une autre langue inventé dans one piece si ça vous gène les égyptiens ) signifie 100 … 100 jours avait l'exécution mais elle avait décidé de ce faire ce dessin seulement 6 jours avant la guerre pour qu'elle souffre encore un peu au retrouvailles , histoire de ne pas se laissé submergé par la joie car elle est toujours de courte duré .

* * *

Aller , plus que 6 jours avant la mort .

Ace comptait les jours qui le rapprocher de son trépas .

6 jours , se dirait-il , et dans 6 jours je ne causerais plus aucun problème à personne et les gens arrêteront enfin de suffire . Finalement il en était soulagé , il avait eu une belle vie .

* * *

Je sais , je sais ce que vous allez me dire ( enfin ce que je me dis dans ma tête ) les chapitres sont cours mais comme je vous le dis j'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors j'essaie d'être productive mais du coup les chapitres sont pas très long . Et j'ai l'impression de faire la fille trop pitoyable en m'excusant tous le temps alors les gars , je ne suis pas pitoyable enfin je trouve pas et puis vous me le dites si je suis pitoyable hein ?


	18. Chapter 18

Aller , ça va commencé à devenir chaud … je n'en dis pas plus !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

Les soldats arrivèrent , détachèrent leur prisonnier mais sans lui donné trop de liberté , ils ouvrirent les portes et le firent chaussé ses chaussures , ils avancèrent entre la horde de soldats , deux autres poussèrent de grandes portes en bois , ils gravirent ensuite des escaliers qui semblaient interminable .

* * *

L'ensemble des résidents de Marineford avait reçu l'ordre d'évacuer de toute urgence , ils ont trouvé refuge sur l'archipel de Shabondy où ils se sont ressemblé autour de plusieurs écran géant pour assister en direct à l'exécution. Des journalistes du monde entier sont aussi sur les lieux pour couvrir cette événement qui doit faire date dans l'histoire . A chaque fois qu'un navire de la Marine est mis à l'eau il est rapidement coulé avant de pouvoir ramener la moindre information sur la position de Barbe Blanche . A Marineford la tension est donc à son comble . Il reste désormais moins de trois heures avant l'exécution d'Ace .

Sur la base de la Marine , les soldats se pressaient , leurs chefs leurs disant de rester en alerte et de tenir bon , ce à quoi les soldats répondaient par des cris pour se donné du courage .

Les troupes de la Marine sont composé d'environs 100 mille hommes . Le port en forme de croissant ainsi que l'île toute entière son garder par 50 navires de guerre . Un nombre astronomique de canon a était installé sur le contour de la baie . Et sur la ligne de front visible depuis la baie se tiennent cinq combattant qui tiennent entre leurs mains l'issu du combat : les grands corsaires. Pour protégé l'accès immédiat à l'échafaud le plus puissant bras armé du quartier général de la Marine : les trois amiraux . Toutes les forces de justice sont donc réunis dans l'attendre de l'arrivée des pirates de Barbe Blanche et elles feront tous ce qui ait en leurs pouvoirs pour les empêcher de délivré le prisonnier .

« Écoute moi Luffy , on doit vivre une vie sans regret , d'accord ? » . Ace se remémoré ces paroles pendant son acensions vers la sortie de la prison . Les portes s'ouvrirent sur lui et le soleil inonda son visage pour la première fois depuis 100 jours .

Les soldats fixèrent Ace sur l'échafaud . L'amiral en chef Sengoku prit la parole :

-Avant de commencer j'ai quelques choses d'important à vous dire .

Tous les soldats fixèrent leurs attentions sur leur chef .

-La mort de Portgas D Ace a une signification particulière , elle marque le début d'une nouvelle ère , Ace j'aimerais que tu nous dise le nom de ton père , dit Sengoku en s'adressant au brun

-Mon père s'appelle Barbe Blanche , déclara-t-il

-C'est faux

-Bien sur que non , cria Ace , mon père c'est Barbe Blanche , c'est personne d'autre c'est clair ?

-A l'époque nos renseignement se baser sur les information parcellaire transmis par le Cipher Pol , cette simple possibilité nous a fait remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver l'enfant d'un certain homme , un enfant sensée vivre sur une île bien particulière , sur place nous avons passé en revu tous les nouveaux nés et toutes les femmes sur le point d'accouchée . Malheureusement pour nous , nous n'avons pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus . C'était impossible évidement , ta naissance a était comme qui dirait truquer , ta mère par on ne sait quel prodige animé par cette volonté que seule les mères possèdent à risquer sa vie pour te protégé , c'était fondée et nous avons était trompé , non , elle a dupé la planète toute entière . A south blue il existe une île qui s'appelle Baterilla , quand à ta mère elle portait le noms de Portgas D Rouge , nourrit de l'amour qu'elle portait à son enfant chéri , un amour presque déraisonnable , elle est parvenue à faire durée sa grossesse pendant 20 mois .

Ace n'en pouvait plus , il fallait que Sengoku se taise , maintenant , il ne pouvait pas continuer , il ne pouvait pas allé plus loin .

-Et elle a finit par mourir de fatigue , poursuivit l'amiral en chef , juste après t'avoir mis au monde .

Ace serra les poings en criant intérieurement « STOP » !

-Cet enfant avait un sang des plus maléfique qui lui coulait dans les veines . Cet enfant qui était né un ans et trois mois après la mort de son père .

Ace serra les dents , il allait le dire c'était trop tard maintenant .

-Et bien cet enfant c'est toi , mais j'imagine que je te t'apprends rien . Ton père n'est autre que …

Tous le monde était fixer sur Sengoku et Ace , mais qui était donc le père du pirate ?

-LE ROI DES PIRATES , CET INFAME GOLD ROGER !

Silence sur la place , le temps était comme suspendu , Ace voyait la surprise des marins en face de lui . Le roi des pirates avait donc une descendance et sa lignée n'était pas éteinte .

-C'était il y a deux ans n'est ce que pas ? Continu Sengoku , tu as décidé de prendre le nom de ta mère et tu as pris le commandement des pirates Spade et très rapidement du a gagner en réputation , ta force s'est accrut et tu as réussis a te faire une place dans ce monde . Mais nous avons finit par nous en apercevoir . La lignée de ce foutus Roger n'avait pas était complètement anéantis . Mais le hasard à voulut que Barbe Blanche découvre toute la vérité au même moment que nous . Et il a décidé d'accueillir le fils de son ancien rival à bord de son navire . Il l'a élevé et formé pour qu'il devienne le futur roi des pirates .

-NOOOON , rugit Ace , si j'ai rejoins son équipage c'est pour aidé à ce qu'il devienne lui le roi des pirates !

-Arrête de te voiler la face, le remballa le vieux , ça ne sert à rien ! Il était devenu bien trop risquer pour nous de continuer à te traquer une fois que Barbe Blanche t'avais pris sous son aile . Si tu étais rester seule tu aurais montrer tes qualités de meneur qui auraient fait de toi le chef de la prochaine génération , voilà pourquoi t'exécuter ici aujourd'hui prend une importance et une signification bien particulière ! J'irais jusqu'au bout même si cela implique une guerre totale avec Barbe Blanche !

-OUUUUUUUUUUUUUAIIIIIS ! Répondirent les soldats

-Amiral Sengoku il se passe quelque chose d'étrange avec la porte de la justice : l'ouverture vient de s'enclencher sans note commandement et impossible de contacter la salle de contrôle !cria un soldat

-C'est une plaisanterie?demanda-t-il

* * *

-Alors on commence?demanda une voix pirate

L'homme qui surveillé les horizons vit des navires pirates approché au loin .

-LES VOILA ! Cria-t-il en déclenchant l'alarme

-Ils sont sortis de nul part , mais d'où sont-ils sortis?demanda Sengoku

Les marines comptèrent 43 navires parmi les plus terrifiant du nouveau monde mais le Moby Dick restait introuvable . Ace s'étonna de tous les voir . Des bulles d'aire remontèrent à la surface dans la baie , la mer se fendit laissant place au Moby Dick revêtit pour voyager sous l'eau laissant place à deux autres Moby Dick .

-J'y crois pas c'est Marco , le commandant de la première division en personne , lança un homme

-Il y a aussi les 14 autres commandant , Joz , Vista , Izou … et d'autre pirate comme Apolline ….

Une fois le Moby Dick sortis de l'eau Apolline aperçut enfin Ace pour la première fois depuis 100 fois mais comme lui avait expliquer Marco avant elle se devait de rester sérieuse . Elle avait accroché ses cheveux en queue de cheval , portait un short en jean , ses éternels doc martens marron et un t-shirt blanc avec des écritures noirs . Elle se tenait à côté de Marco et d'Izou . Et bien qu'elle ne devait pas montrer son stresse elle restait une boule au ventre .

Des bruit de pas se firent entendre . Le grand Barbe Blanche fit son entrée face à la baie .

-Guraguraguragura , commença l'empereur , tiens tiens tiens tiens Sengoku ça fait un baille !

-En effet Barbe Blanche !

-Il faut mieux qu'il ne lui arrive rien , il s'agit de mon fils tu le sais !

Tous les hommes de la baie déglutir lentement devant l'homme le plus impressionnant qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu .

-Guraguraguragura , surtout ne t'en fait pas Ace : je suis là !dit Barbe Blanche

-PEEEEEEEERRRRREEEE!cria ce dernier

Le vieux croisa les bras et frappa le vide qui te fendit . Le monde fut comme dessus de sous lors d'un instant . Barbe Blanche venait de provoqué un tsunami mais si les marines ne le savaient pas encore .

-Père , mes amis , vous m'aviez pourtant prévenu mais je ne vous ai pas écouté ! Il fallait pas venir mais m'abandonner à mon sort !cria Ace , Si je suis partis c'est par pur égoïsme !

-Non , c'est moi qui t'ai dis d'aller le pourchassé , dit son père , Crois moi mon fils !

Ace regardait avec incompréhension son Père qui souriait puis il regarda ses frères et sœur , personne n'avait l'air en colère contre lui , ils étaient tous venu le sauver … après tous le mal qu'il leur avait fait comment pouvait-il encore risquer leurs vies pour lui ?

-C'est un mensonge et tu le sais très bien , tu ne voulais pas que je parte mais je ne t'ai pas écouté ...commença le brun

-Non , le coupa le vieux , c'est moi qui t'ai dis de partir . Bien sur que je t'ai dis de partir , tu m'en ai témoin Marco n'est ce pas ?

-Ouais , en effet j'étais là je suis désolé de la tournure des événements Ace , dit le phénix à l'intention de son ami , quand quelqu'un s'en prend à l'un de nos hommes il doit compter avec nous et tous les marins de la terre savent à quoi il s'expose en pareil cas . C'est pourquoi nous sommes là !

-Tu va voir Ace , nous allons écrabouillé tous ce qui t'ont fait du tors , cria un pirate

-Oui tiens bon Ace ,suivit un autre, on va te sortirent de là , ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

Tous les pirates crièrent , enfin tous sauf une qui gardait le silence en observant l'homme qu'elle aimait ce qui fit sourire leurs Père . Puis le silence se fit , personne ne parla , pas un pirate ni un marine ne bougea . Un tsunami arriva sur le quartier générale et provoqua la panique des soldats .

-ICE AGE !

L'amiral Aokiji venait de geler tous entier les énormes vagues qui s'apprêtaient à s'abattre sur Marineford sous les cris de soulagement des soldats en dessus . L'homme de glace tenta d'atteindre Barbe Blanche qui l'envoya plus loin mais il réussit tout de même a geler la baie immobilisant les trois Moby Dick . Les pirates s'appéteraient à sauter sur cette glace pour aller combattre mais leur Père les arrêta .

-Apolline si tu veux bien me dégager le passage s'il te plais?demanda-t-il

-Avec plaisir Père , répondit la brune en sortant des pirates , KYOUFUU

Un rafale de vent souffla en direction des soldats dégageant une hais d'honneur pour les pirates .

-EN AVAAAAAAANT !

Ace resta bloquait sur ce qu'il venait de voir , Apolline , il murmura doucement son nom , elle était venus après tous ce qu'il lui avait fait elle était là et elle aidait ses frères .

Les pirates s'élancèrent les commandant en tête de troupe et les combats d'une violence inouit commencèrent .

-La guerre au sommet à commencé !cria Sengoku


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

La bataille fessait rage rage , Luffy avait empêcher l'exécution de son frère une fois , ainsi que Crocodile . La guerre qui avait pourtant bien commencé pour les soldats de la Marine semblait tourner en faveur des pirates qui malgré toutes les tentatives des hommes de justice ils restaient instopable . Monkey D Luffy , le garçon au chapeau de paille suivit d'Apolline la kuuzoku étaient en première ligne et se rapprocher dangereusement de l'échafaud . Ils se battaient avec une rage intérieur , le feu consumait leur âme , pour sauver l'être le plus cher à leurs yeux .

-Mais arrêtez les bandes d'idiot !cria Senguko, Kizaru tu prends chapeau de paille et Aokiji la kuuzoku !

-Non !

Ace serra les poings : les amiraux était beaucoup plus fort que Luffy et Apo . En voyant ça l'amiral en chef pensa avoir trouver le moyen de se débarrassé des deux pirates et si Ace voyait ses amis mourir un pas un sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire ça allait le briser mentalement .

* * *

-Kichuunoudo !

-Gum gum rocket !

Et de dix soldat broyés ! Et cinq par là ! Une rafle de vent ici ! Un bras élastique et une jambe dece côté là !

Apolline et Luffy ne se battaient pas , ils s'amusaient ! Ils étaient tellement synchro qu'on pouvait croire que ça fessait des années qu'ils se battaient cote à cote ce qui fessait bien rire Barbe Blanche .

Aucun marine n'arrivait à les arrêter .

Un pique de glace traversa Apolline de part en par laissant dans son ventre un trous qui se referma aussitôt . Elle jeta un coup d'œil et esquiva au dernier moment le pied de l'amiral Aokiji . Luffy de son côté avait aussi quelques problèmes : il fessait face à l'amiral Kizaru .

-C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses vont commençaient!lança Apolline à Luffy

Deux combats acharnés commencèrent . Aokiji envoya vers la jeune fille « un ice age » qu'elle repoussa avec un vent violent . Si l'un deux deux lâchait son attaque il serait pulvérisé . Seulement l'amiral avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche : il créa un mannequin en glace qui attaqua la brune . Mais il fit une grand erreur en la sous estiment , en quelques secondes elle échangea sa place avec le mannequin qui se retrouva sans tête détruit par son propre créateur . Pendant que ce dernier se remettait de sa surprise la pirate grâce à une vitesse de frappe hors du commun et au fluide lui asséna un coup de pied dans le plexus solaire . Il tituba en arrière et cracha de sang . Les marins regardaient la brune , comment une fillette comme elle avait-elle pu touché l'amiral Aokiji ? Se demandaient-il . Sans laisser lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle elle lança son attaque « kichuunoudo » mais au moment ou les deux vents auraient du l'écraser l'homme de glace avait disparut . Apolline sentit sa présence grâce au fluide perspectif et s'écarta juste avant qu'il ne la congèle entièrement mais il réussit quand même à lui toucher l'épaule et il en profita pour commencer un combat au corps à corps , chose que la kuuzku n'appréciait pas trop . Il l'a fit tomber par terre et sa tête heurta violemment le sol elle vit flou l'espace d'un instant .

* * *

Ace du haut de l'échafaud voyait ses amis se faire tuer l'un après l'autre . Luffy ne se débrouillait pas trop mal avec Kizaru mais Apolline était couché par terre et Aokiji alors portait le coup de grâce . Le prisonnier regarda l'amiral en chef Sengoku qui regardait aussi la scène mais lui en souriant .

-Aller Apo, debout merde , murmura Ace

* * *

-Adieu pirate !

L'amiral allait porter le coup de grâce d'un énorme stalactite , il le leva , il frappa mais il frappa la pierre . Apolline à une mètre de lui reprenez son souffle , elle avait réussit à rouler sur le côté mais si elle avait attendu un dixième de seconde de plus elle ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde .

-Taifuunome !( l'œil du cyclone ) Cria la jeune fille en direction de l'amiral

Il fut prit dans un cyclone . La jeune fille en profita pour avancer bien qu'elle savait qu'Aokiji allait bientôt revenir . Et c'est ce qu'il fit . Il réussit à glacer la jambe droite de la jeune fille se qui l'empêcha de courir et qui manqua de la faire tomber .

-Merde , lâcha-t-elle

-Un problème?demanda l'homme de glace

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une jambe dans la glace que tu peux me vaincre !

-Détrompe toi , même si je dois avouer que je t'avais sous-estimer c'est maintenant que tout s'arrête pour toi .

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois où on m'a dit ça ahah , ricana la pirate

L'amiral lui sourit et refit apparaître son stalactite , le recouvrit de fluide d'armement et le leva vers le ciel . Le cerveau d'Apolline réagit en deux temps trois mouvement . Elle était immobilisé , ne pouvait ni se servir de ses jambes ni de son fruit du démon … elle était perdu . Un piaf traversa le ciel et se posa sur l'amiral Aokiji . Un piaf avec des plumes de feu bleu . Apolline s'écria :

-Marco !

Il poussa l'amiral et se posa a côté de la fillette pour faire fondre la glace grâce à ses flammes . Il reprit forme humaine et commença à l'engueuler :

-Oy oy t'aurais pas pu faire un peu attention Apo ? C'est dangereux ! T'aurais fais comment si j'étais pas arrivé ?

-Oh tu sais .. j'aurai trouvé!dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

-Pfff , un jour il va t'arriver quelque chose à toi et tu va rien comprendre ! Des fois tu es pire que Ace ! Hahaha !

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur , puis repartirent chacun de leur côté . Apolline dut lui promettre de ne plus se battre avec un amiral sauf en cas de vie ou de mort . Ce qu'elle promit à contre cœur . Ça aurait pu être drôle après tout . Elle jeta un regard à Luffy : lui aussi avait l'air blesser mais il s'était débarrassé de l'amiral . Puis elle se regarda elle-même : elle saignait à la tête et à l'épaule et avait une méchante écorchure sur les côtes fait pas un marine qui utilisait le fluide . Grâce à l'adrénaline elle ne rentait que légèrement ses blessures . La jeune fille regarda le soleil , puis l'échafaud , Ace se frappait la tête sur le sol se qui lui fit un pincement au cœur et elle repartit au pas de course .

* * *

Le pirate venait de voir la personne la plus importante pour lui se faire touché par la glace de l'amiral . Mais elle s'en était finalement sortis . Il avait eu tellement peur . Les voir tous se battre pour lui c'était horrible , il ne pouvait rien faire , il les voyait se blesser ou même mourir et quand il regardait son frère et sa copine c'était insoutenable . Il repensa à tout ce qui c'était déjà passé depuis le début de cette terrible guerre : la révélation de son père et de celui de Luffy , la trahissons de Squardo , la mort d'Oz jr , le malaise cardiaque du paternel , ses deux mise à mort loupé grâce à Luffy et Crocodile et la Luffy et Apolline qui couraient vers lui . Peut être allait-t-il survivre finalement ?

* * *

Apolline et Luffy couraient côte à côte . Inazuma crée une passerelle pour que les deux jeunes puissent rejoindre Ace mais le Vice-amiral Garp et tiens sur leur chemin . Le vice-amiral Smoker sortit de nul par et se jeta sur la jeune fille laissant le chapeau de paille seul face à son grand-père qui se laisse mette à terre car il ne put se résoudre à frapper son petit-fils pour qu'il empêche la mise à mort de son autre petit-fils . Luffy est maintenant sur l'échafaud , il sourit à Ace et sort un clé de sa poche pour enlever les menottes mais la clé est cassé et l'amiral en chef Sengoku attaque les deux hommes avec son fruit du démon . Ils se retrouvent avec devant eux un énorme bouddha doré . Ils sont sauvé par Mr 3 qui crée une carapace de cire mais l'échafaud est brisé et il tombe vers la place . Mr3 crée une clé de cire pour libéré Ace et le jeune homme est de nouveau libre . Il fit dans le ciel en l'honneur de son père le signe des pirates de Barbe Blanche en feu dans le ciel et s'engage au côté de Luffy dans la bataille .

* * *

Apolline se battait ardemment avec le vice-amiral Smoker .

-Tien Smoky , ça fessait longtemps , lança-t-elle en souriant

-Je d'interdit de m'appeler comme ça Apolline!lui dit-il méchamment

-Je ne crois pas que ça te dérangé avant !

-J'étais enfant !répondit l'enfumer

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir , c'est dommage que je dois te défoncer la tête!dit-elle en grimaçant

-Ne parle pas trop vite jeune fille ….

-Euh , excusez moi , le coupa l'empereur Ivankov qui passait par là , vous vous connaissez ?

-C'est pas tes affaires le travestie!rugit Smoker

-On habitait dans le même village quand on était petit!C'est même mon grand-père qui lui a donné envie d'être soldat de la marine !répondit Apolline

-Va tu arrêtez de raconter ma vie à tous le monde ? En tous cas je ne ferrai pas de quartier avec toi Apo !

-Mais moi non plus mon cher Smoky !

Puis il repartirent dans leurs explosions de fumée et de vent . Une chaleur intense se fit dans leur dos , il cessèrent le combat un instant pour regarder ce qui se passé . Un énorme feu au forme du signe de Barbe Blanche flottait dans le ciel et deux garçon brun tombèrent du ciel .

-Ace , murmura Apolline , bon bah je suis désolée Smoky mais je vais devoir te laissé , le devoir m'appelle ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir , tchous !

-Wow , pas si vite toi , tu crois que je vais te laissé rejoindre points ardents comme ça ?

-Bah … ouais

-Pas de chance pour toi !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'envoya voler face contre terre . Apolline se releva pleine de colère si il fallait tuer Smoky pour rejoindre Ace elle le ferrait .

* * *

Ace et Luffy avait reçu pour ultime ordre de Barbe Blanche de fuir avec le Moby Dick . Le commandant de la seconde division cherchait Apolline mais ne la trouvait pas , elle était peut être retourné au navire … puis il l'a remarqua en plein dans un combat avec le vice-amiral Smoker , son visage était contracté par la concentration , elle saignait de divers endroit et elle avait l'air épuisé , il courut dans sa direction mais fut stopper par l'amiral Akainu .

-Une fois Ace aux points ardents libéré , ils ont détalé comme des lapins ! Les pirates de Barbe Blanche ne seraient-t-ils pas une bande de poltrons par hasard ? Lança l'amiral Akainu , oui avec un capitaine comme lui fallait s'attendre à cette débâcle , Barbe Blanche après tout est un homme du passé , ce n'est rien de moins qu'un perdant !

Ace s'arrêta , Apolline marqua un temps d'arrêté dans son combat avec Smoker , Marco s'arrêta lui aussi ainsi que plein d'autres pirates présent .

-Ace , dit Luffy

-Un perdant?demanda ce dernier en ignorant son frère en enflamment ses poings , retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !

-Laisse tombé Ace , aller viens on s'en va , tenta de le raisonner un pirate

-Il a insulté Père, je ne peux pas le laisser dire ça !

-Mais que fais cette idiot?demanda Apolline à Smoker en désignant Ace du visage

-Je sais pas , je m'en fous mais dis le tout de suite si ce qui ce passe la haut est plus intéressant que notre combat !répondit le vice-amiral

-Alors ça , largement haha

-Que je retire ça ?demanda Akainu Franchement ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire et je vais même te dire pourquoi : ton père Gold Roger à conquit tout Grand Ligne et aux risques de sa vie il a ouvert les portes de la nouvelle ère de la piraterie . En tant qu'officier de la Marine je ne devrais pas dire ça mais il méritait vraiment son titre de roi des pirates . Par comparaison avec lui , qu'a donc fait Barbe Blanche ? Je me demande même si il a vraiment eu l'intention d'affronté Roger un jour , c'est vrai il a sut former un grand équipe dans son coin tranquille , c'était un gros poisson dans une petit mare et il s'en contenté ! Des illuminés au quatre coin du monde disent que à la simple énoncé de son nom suffit à maintenir la paix sur certaines îles . Mais si tu veux mon avis , il joue aux héros , il n'impressionne que les pirates de pacotille . On tous cas ça me fait bien marré ! Quand Gold Roger était en vie , Barbe Blanche était au second plan et même après sa mort il n'a pas était capable de devenir le roi ! En d'autres termes il restera à jamais en dessous de Roger : il sera toujours un perdant ! Voilà ce qu'est Barbe Blanche et tous ce que je dis n'est que la pur vérité !

Ace s'avança vers lui à moitié en feu mais l'amiral continua :

-Quand on y pense il fait pitié , il est admiré par de la racaille qu'ils l'appellent Père et tous ce petit monde errent sur les mers sous le pseudonyme ridicule de famille !

-Ferme là ! Dit Ace

-Il règne sur les mers depuis des décennies et pourtant il n'a jamais pu devenir le roi ou même réalisé la moindre prouesse , au finale il se fait planté par un abrutit qui prétendait être son fils qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un agneau perdu dans le gueule du loup et son père va mourir pour le protéger ! Finalement Barbe Blanche aura eu une vie au mieux médiocre !

Les pirates encerclaient l'amiral et Ace , Squardo pleurait , Marco serrait les poings et Smoker et Apo avait stopper leur combat juste pour voir ce qui allait se passer . Le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche avançait doucement vers l'amiral de la Marine Sakuzuri (Akainu) .

-Ferme là !cria-t-il

-Non Ace , reviens!lui dit Izou suivit des autres pirates

-Père nous a .. Père nous a donné un foyer , tu n'a pas idée de sa grandeur d'âme !continua Ace

-Nul ne mérite de vivre sa vie s'il ne mène sa vie avec dignité !répondit Akainu , il n'y a aucun pour vivre sur cette planète pour des rebuts de votre espèce !

-MAIS TU VA LA FERMER?cria Ace

-BARBE BLANCHE VA MOURIR COMME LE PERDANT QU'IL EST ! QUOI DE PLUS NATUREL POUR LE ROI DES DECHET DANS SON GENRE ?

-BARBE BLANCHE EST LE PLUS GRAND PIRATE QUI A MARQUE CETTE ERE ! JE T'INDERDIS DE DIRE DU MAL DE L'HOMME QUI M'A SAUVE LA VIE!

-Ace , ça suffit , crièrent ses compagnons

-Cet ère n'a nul autre nom que l'ère de Barbe Blanche !

Ace frappa de son poing de feu et Akainu de son poing de magma . Et ce fut ce moment que Smoker choisit pour relançait le combat avec Apolline qui jura de plus belle contre son ami d'enfance .

-C'est un perdant et vous l'êtes tous autant vous qui l'admirez ! Et qui l'appelez Père ! Continua l'amiral

Le magma l'emporta sur le feu et le pirate fut projetait dans les aires , il était couché face contre sol .

-Oh , Ace a été brûlé!dit Izou

-Ton inconscience est du au fait que tu as manger un fruit de type logia ! Le plus puissant des fruits du démon ! Tu n'est fait que de feu et moi de magma , un magma qui peut consumer le feu!dit Akainu à Ace , mon pouvoir est clairement supérieur au tien!

Luffy tenta de partir aidé son frère mais il tomba à genoux à bout de force en fessant tomber la carte de vie de son frère .

-Gold Roger le roi des pirates et Dragon le révolutionnaire , quelle surprise que leurs rejetons soit devenu demi-frère ! Rien que votre lignée fait de vous de criminel ! Les autres peuvent bien s'enfuir , les seuls qui m'intéresse c'est toi et ton frangin ! Regarde bien ça !

Ace leva la tête mais ne comprit que trop tard ce que s'appétait à faire l'amiral Sakuzuri .

-Non , Attend !cria-t-il , LUFFFFY !

* * *

Apolline commençait à faiblir et regarder ce qui se passer à côté et se battre contre Smoker était difficile , elle savait très bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer bien qu'elle soit son amie d'enfance . Il profitait des moments où elle regardait la scène à côté pour attaquer et bien qu'elle part la plus part des coups certains l'atteignirent quand même . Son jitte en granit marin n'était pas là pour améliorer ses conditions . Apolline jeta un rapide coup d'œil pendant que Smoker reprenait son souffle et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia : l'amiral Aokiji se jetait sur Luffy armé de son poing de magma et Ace courait se plaçait entre seulement à ce rythme la Ace allait mourir ! Sans réfléchir elle cria :

-Kyoufuu !

Et les deux jeunes hommes furent projeté plus loin et l'amiral Akainu frappa le vide .

* * *

Ace ne comprit pas sur le moment ce qui venait de ce passer et en comprenant que c'était Apolline il tourna la tête vers elle pour la remercier seulement …

* * *

Smoker avait profité de se grand moment d'inattention de la jeune fille pour attaquer , il tennait sa jitte en l'air , et au bout une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus transperçait par l'arme en granit marin . Du sang roula le long du manche et atterri sur sa main puis du sang coula sur le sang . Il regarda sa victime qui était toujours en vie et il lança son corps qui roula sur la pierre froide .

* * *

Tous ce passa très vite , Ace vit Apolline transperçait , puis son corps envoyai volé , il courut et la prit dans ses bras :

-Hey , lança-t-il

-Ace ? Salut , dit-elle d'une voix faible

-Comment tu va?demanda le garçon inquiet

-Bah trop mal et toi?répondit Apolline avec ironie

-Merde , merde , merde !

Il essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais la jitte l'avait transperçait de part en part .

-Tu sais Ace , je suis très en colère contre toi!lui dit la jeune fille , et puis j'ai préparé une vengeance et et …

Elle cracha du sang .Les autres pirates retenaient Akainu .

-Chut chut , ne gâche pas tes forces , tu va pas nous claquer dans les mains hein ?ordonna Ace

-Tu m'a manqué , dit-elle dans un murmure , et … et …

-Toi aussi tu m'a manqué , tellement manqué , tellement manqué …

De grosse larmes rondes coulèrent sur les joues de commandant de la seconde flotte .

-Et je … je t'aime , dit-elle avait effort en attrapant se main , promet moi de …

-Oh oh , je ne te promet rien du tout ! Je vais t'amener sur le Moby Dick tout de suite !

Il se leva et la prenant dans ses bras et fit signe à Luffy et aux autres de partir vers le Moby Dick .

Ils couraient , Ace et Luffy en tête suivit de près par Jinbei et l'empereur Ivankov pendant que Marco , Joz , Izou ainsi que les autres pirates s'occupaient des hommes de la Marine en continuant d'avancer vers le bateau . Ils arrivèrent sur le bateau sain et sauf .

-Vite , infirmière , cria Ace , ici ! Apolline est super mal en point .

Les femmes habillaient de blanc arrivèrent , y compris Marie l'amie d'Apo et la petite copine de Marco . Ace la posa sur le brancard mais elle lâchait pas sa main .

-Ace … je t'ai...

-Elle fait un arrêt , dis Marie , on l'emmène au bloc d'urgence !

Un tout petit peu plus loin au même moment Luffy au chapeau de paille s'écoula épuisé dans les bras de Jinbei , d'autres infirmière vinrent le chercher . Marco se posa à côté de son frère et reprit forme humaine , il posa sa main sur son épaule et le serra dans des bras . Le bateau partit , et une fois loin de Marineford tous le monde applaudis Ace qui resta sans voix mais il se ressaisit et cria :

-Comment pouvez-vous m'applaudir?A cause de moi vous avez été engagé dans une guerre , nombre de nos frères sont mort ou blessé , Père est mort à cause de moi … je … je

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et Marco prit la parole :

-Père est mort par son choix et nous devons le respecter , nous n'aurions pas du abandonner l'un des nôtres , alors bon retour à la maison Ace .

* * *

Alors , c'est chaud hein ? J'aime bien ce chapitre même si y a des passages pas trop bien écrit ... :) J'attend vos avis avec impatience les petits gars !


	20. Chapter 20 - Épilogue

Chapitre 20 – Épilogue

-Hina semble t'avoir aperçut transpercer une jeune fille brune ressemblant à notre amie d'enfance , Apolline , dit Hina à Smoker

-Oui c'était bien elle , lui répondit le vice-amiral

-Elle est morte ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'une simple jitte en granit marin pourrait l'arrêter !

_sur le Moby Dick _

La première chose qu'elle fit à son réveil : elle vomit . Heureusement l'infirmière avait prévu le coup et le liquide atterrit dans une bassine . Ensuite elle fut prise de panique et essaya de se débrancher de tous les fils auquel elle était relié mais la encore l'infirmière avait prévu le coup : elle était maintenu sur son lit par des sangles et des menottes en granit marin . Malheureusement ce que l'infirmière n'avait pas prévu c'est que en se voyant ligoter et attacher elle allait penser qu'elle était prisonnière et que son instinct de survit reprendrait le dessus sur la panique . Elle dégagea ses jambes et fit tomber l'infirmière qui cria à l'aide .

-Apolline , arrête!cria une voix familière

Apolline se retourna vers la porte et vit un blond avec une tête d'ananas qui courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu nous a fait flipper stupide gamine!l'engueula-t-elle , plus jamais tu te fais transpercer par une jitte en granit marin tout ça pour sauver ces imbéciles de chapeau de paille et de points ardents , c'est compris ?

Apolline hocha la tête encore un peu sonner puis elle fut submergé par les souvenir de la guerre au sommet . La mort de Père , la bataille en Ace et Akainu , sa bataille avec Smoker … tant d'horreur ..

-Ace ? Luffy ? Murmura-elle

-Ils font bien , grâce à toi !la rassura Marco

-Et … Père … il est …

-Mort , dit-il le visage grave , on la enterrer sur une île par trop loin , désolé on a pas attendu que tu te réveille on savait pas trop combien de temps ça allait prendre .

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'annonce de cette terrible nouvelle puis reprit .

-Donc c'est toi le nouveau capitaine ?

-Euh ouais , dit-il en rougissant

-Et j'ai dormis combien de temps ?

-Deux semaine et demi je crois , tu as été opérer huit fois et c'est seulement grâce à Law que tu es vivante car tu a quand même était transpercer de par en par …

En voyait la mine inquiète de la jeune fille , il voulut changer de sujet :

-Mais bon bref t'es en vie c'est le principale hein ? Bon aller viens je suis sur que plein de gens serait très heureux de vous que tu t'es réveillé , Ace , Luffy , Jimbei , Marie , Izou … bref tous l'équipage quoi !

Il l'a mit debout et lui tendit des vêtements propre , parce que une chemise d'hôpital c'était pas top pour un retour à la vie . Et une fois habiller et coiffer elle sortit sur le pont supérieur , au début le soleil lui fit mal aux yeux et elle ne vit pas le garçon avec un chapeau de paille arriver sur elle à grande vitesse la fessant tomber à la renverse .

-APPPPPPPPO T'ES VIVANTE!cria Luffy

-Bah bien sur qu'es que tu croyais , c'est pas une jitte en granit marin qui va m'avoir voyons !

Une main se tendit vers la jeune fille à terre , elle la saisit et en reconnaissant l'homme en kimono devant elle elle lui sauta au cou .

-Izou !

-Eh doucement jeune fille t'a blessure à pas encore cicatriser!lui dit-elle en la serrant à son tour

Elle fit le tour de presque tous l'équipage en serrant tour à tour tous le monde danse ses bras . Tous le monde avait l'air d'être heureux de la voir .

-Euh , où est Ace?demanda-t-elle à la fin de sa ronde

-On m'a demandé ?demanda une voix

Une silhouette se dessina sur le rebord du navire , Apolline dût plisser les yeux pour bien apercevoir l'homme . Un grand brun , torse nu , des cheveux noirs coiffés par un chapeau orange , des yeux noirs et un sourire rieur comme s'il se moquait de la jeune fille . Tous l'équipage avait les yeux rivés sur eux , comment allait se passer leurs retrouvailles ? Ace saute de la rambarde et marcha vers la jeune fille toujours en souriant . Elle lui sourit , le soleil reflétait dans ses yeux bleus , il ouvrit les bras pour la prendre et la serrait contre lui …

-Aie ! Mais qu'es que tu fais ?

La jeune fille venait le frapper avec le haki en pleine poitrine . Tous le monde étaient scotché et leurs mâchoires tombèrent par terre . Marco riait dans son coin et Ace se tordait de douleur par terre .

-Alors ça c'est pour m'avoir forcer à rentré au Moby Dick sur le bateau de Squardo !

Elle frappa de nouveau .

-Ça c'est pour m'avoir abandonner , ça pour d'être fait capture , ça pour avoir faillis mourir , ça pour …

Elle continuait à le frapper mais Ace attrapa son poignée et la fit tomber sur lui et l'embrassa , les pirates se mirent à crier et à applaudir .

-Tu m'a manqué , mais un tout petit peu , glissa Apolline à l'oreille du brun

Le soir on fit une énorme fête . Le lendemain Luffy partit sur l'île des femmes avec Jimbei et Silvers Rayleigh pour s'entraînait quand à Apolline elle partit en volant sur l'île ou Barbe Blanche était enterrer .

-Tu es sur que tu veux y aller seule?demanda Ace

-Oui

-Et ça ira ? Tu n'est pas complètement rétablis , si ta blessure se rouvre …

-Alors comme ça tu t'inquiète pour moi?demanda-t-elle en soulevant un sourcils

-Bien sur que je m'inquiète pour toi baka !répondit le brun en déposant un baiser sur son front

Elle prit dans envole et partit en direction de l'île , arriver la elle vit l'énorme tombe réservé à son Père , se mit à genoux , et pleura . Pour la première fois depuis son réveille elle pleura . Pendant environ dix minutes puis elle se mit à parler à la tombe .

-Père , tu étais vraiment le meilleur des pères que l'on puisse avoir …

Elle lui parla ainsi pendant une heure et conclut :

-Il est temps que je rentre Père … je reviendrais te voir dès que je peux , maintenant il va nous falloir trouver le One piece en ton honneur , il faudrait qu'on se dépêche , faudrait pas que Luffy le trouve avant nous , hahaha ! Veuille sur nous de là haut Père s'il te plais , et nous on ferra en sorte que personne n'oublie jamais qui tu étais , comme si c'était possible te d'oublier , après on sait jamais hein … je m'embrouille haha … en faite je crois que je n'ai pas envie de te dire au revoir … Bon je vais le dire parce que sinon je sens que je vais encore pleurer et je voudrais pas que ce soit la dernière image que tu es de moi , mais en réalité la dernière image que tu as de moi c'est quand je suis transpercer par Smoker … attend je m'égare encore … Bon , Adieux Père , je t'aime … non attend c'est trop nul ça comme adieu … je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre alors je vais juste te dire Adieu et puis je vais te laisser un bracelet comme ça tu pensera un peu à moi …

Elle détacha un bracelet vert de son poignée , s'agenouilla devant la tombe , posa son front contre la terre .

-Merci pour tout Père !

Elle se releva , les larmes pleins les yeux et repartit , le vent soufflant des pétales de fleures de cerisier dans ses cheveux .

_Fin_

* * *

Bon bah voilà c'est finis , j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus et merci à ceux qui ont suivis jusqu'au bout , moi ça m'a fait très plaisir d'écrire pour vous et te sortir de ma tête toute ça haha .

Bon bah salut la poiscaille .


End file.
